误解Misconceptions
by GinnySue7
Summary: 马尔福的表现令人生疑，三人组立刻假设了最糟的情况。然而，当布雷斯•扎比尼给了金妮一个不同的视角，她开始想，是否他们所有人对德拉科的忧虑只是…误解。但是那只是个开始。Translation of Misconceptions by Hearts Cadence
1. Chapter 1

**第一章****搭档（****Partners****）**

"好吧，不相信我。我说了，它看起来可疑。"哈利气急败坏地说，环抱着胳膊在座位上坐下。

金妮转了转眼睛，也抱起了胳膊。她，哈利，罗恩和赫敏，像往常一样，都挤进了霍格沃茨列车最后面的车厢里。

"哈利，得了吧。"赫敏轻声规劝着，像个外交官似的。"我不认为金妮的意思是你说谎或者其他什么。对吧，金？"

金妮再次转了转眼睛，但是赞同地点了点头。在沉思了片刻后，她补充，"但是你得承认，哈利—你总是想从马尔福或斯内普那里发现什么不对。或许这只是一个巧合。"

"或许吧。但是怎么可能这么巧合？我的意思是，马尔福和他父亲争吵，我不认为任何人都曾看见过他这样做，接着，他开始在走开时抓着他的左前臂？认真些吧，金妮，那很可疑。我认为他在夏天有了黑魔标记。"

"当然，你说的对，哈利。"金妮叹息着把前额抵在窗户上。

"你怎么总是喜欢为马尔福辩护？"罗恩满嘴的巧克力蛙，问道。赫敏略带憎恶地看着他，他顺便选择了忽略。

金妮耸了耸肩膀，没有将脸从窗户上移开。"我只是不想让哈利和我们格兰芬多一起调查或者做一些事情。他可能错讹，我认为他以马尔福入手调查某些事是非常愚蠢的。"

"他仍然坐在那里。"哈利生气地沉下脸说。

金妮歉意地微笑，拍了拍他的膝盖。他看着她，但是没有回答。

"哦！"赫敏突然叫道，"哈利，什么时候了？"

他低头看着表。"快到午时，怎么了？"

"哦！"她再次大呼小叫，看上去有些惊慌。"我今天要在午餐时去首节车厢见男学生会主席！我几乎忘记了，噢，上帝啊，第一印象会怎么样，我们的第一次会议并且…"此时，她已经走出了车厢，仍然絮絮叨叨，他们不能再听见她了。

罗恩表示可笑地哼了一声，金妮大笑出声。甚至哈利都因为老友的滑稽举动而忍不住笑容。

"你们认为会是谁？"罗恩问道，眼睛怀疑地盯着比比多味豆。

"什么会是谁？"哈利问，似乎忘记了他应该不高兴。

"男学生会主席。"

"呃，我本来认为会是哈利。"金妮向他的方向点头，"所以，我真的不知道。"

"谢谢你的不断提及，金。"哈利开玩笑道。

"哦，拜托，你一点也不想要这个玩笑。"她嘲弄。

他皱了一会儿眉，然后耸了耸肩，赞同地点了点头。"仍然…"他近乎惆怅地说。

她笑着，用她的鞋推了一下他的腿，然后在座位上伸直身体躺下打哈欠。"它是我的了，或许每个人都觉得早上时有人往他们的饮料里放了睡眠药剂？"

哈利轻声笑了。"或许如果你早晨没有熬到3点…"

"嘿，那不是我的错，罗恩偷了我的作业单，我不知道还有另外一篇论文，直到赫敏在十点时提醒我。"金妮愤慨地说，微微噘起嘴。

"我没有偷它。"罗恩辩解道，因为他决定尝试的那颗豆子的味道而扮怪相。"在对角巷时，它不知不觉混进了我的书里，你知道。"

她嗤之以鼻，但没有再争论这个话题。他说的是实话，但是她不想承认。

她一定睡着了，因为似乎只几分钟后，赫敏推她起来让她让出座位。金妮睡眼惺忪地睁开眼睛，眨了几次眼睛，才意识到她在哪里。

"哦，抱歉，敏。"金妮说，挪到一边，给这个女孩更多的空间。

赫敏对她露出一个'没事'的微笑，然后她的脸色变得阴沉。"你不会相信。"她说。

"相信什么？"罗恩关心地问。

赫敏绷着脸冲口而出。"男学生会长？是马尔福。"

"是谁？"哈利滑到座位边缘，几乎喊了出来。"他们让马尔福，一个食死徒，当男学生会长！"

金妮转了转眼睛。"哦，默林，哈利，别叫他食死徒。你不知道。"

这时，一个非常熟悉冰冷的声音从走廊里飘了进来。金妮无法停止颤抖。"最好听你女朋友的，波特。四处瞎说如此危险的控告可不太好。"

他们都抬起头看着声名狼藉的德拉科·马尔福。他摆着他的经典姿势，胳膊抱在胸前，靠在门框上。他的身体依然瘦削，但是现在增加了些肌肉，也更高了。他仍然面部光滑，白金色的头发，浅灰色的眼睛，但是看上去十分适合他。他的整个人和平常一样，一副漠不关心的表情，交杂着愉快的笑容。

哈利红着脸坐了回去。"她不是我女朋友。"他咕哝道，选择忽略他的另一半评论。

德拉科笑了起来。"对。真惭愧，确实。她多么爱慕你啊，我相信她很容易就会躺下。你就终于可以失去你紧抓不放的童贞。"

"你这个该死的蠢货！"罗恩站起来吼道，他的脸迅速变成了和头发一样的颜色。金妮转了转眼睛，将他快速拉了回去。

"罗恩，控制好你自己。"她用堪比她妈妈的语调命令道。"还有，马尔福，"她对站在门口的高大金发男生说，"我对哈利不再有那种感觉，我相信你很明白，并且，我也不是一个'容易躺下的女人'。现在，我们能帮你些什么，还是你只是用你的脸来闪瞎我们？"

他的眉毛扬了起来，凝视了她一会儿。他的眼睛遇到她牛奶巧克力色的眼睛，她努力不去打破这种联系。他正在考察她，他们都知道。终于，他的注视实在太强烈，她移开了目光。他笑着转向赫敏。

"格兰杰，你落下了这个。"他慢吞吞地说，把一片羊皮纸扔到她的膝盖上。转向其他人，他轻轻点了头，说，"有个悲惨的一天。"他转身走出了车厢。

"是的，金妮，你是对的。我不应该对马尔福涉及到什么妄下推论。"哈利以假装的真诚说。

"赫敏，那是什么？"金妮忽略了哈利的话，指着德拉科刚刚拿过来的羊皮纸说。

"哦，只是什么时候轮到我履行职责的日程表。我一定忘了它。哦，默林…马尔福。"

金妮同情地看着她，拍着她的胳膊。突然，赫敏的眼睛睁大，她尖叫着，"噢，我的上帝，我要和他一起生活！我做了什么能得到这个？"

旅途的其余时间都用来安慰赫敏。此时，他们都坐在大礼堂中，她有些鼓舞。分院仪式开始了，金妮把一只胳膊肘靠在桌子上，心不在焉地用手指卷着一缕火红色的卷发。

"韦斯莱小姐，我需要和你谈谈。"一个声音从她背后传来。

她发出一小声尖叫并跳了起来，但是立刻让自己安静下来，并转过身，看见了她的学院院长，麦格教授。她快速地点点头，站起身来跟在这个年长的女人身后走出大礼堂，她很庆幸分院仪式将大部分的注意力从她们的离开上转移。她只能想象留言四起。

刚一出去，麦格带着她下了几个走廊，金妮才意识到她正带着自己去女教师办公室。她的眉头因为困惑而紧锁，猜想她可能要做什么，但是她忍回了想要问的冲动。她一会儿就会知道了，毕竟，耐心是一种美德。

她们到达了她们的目的地，教授让金妮坐下，把外套放在桌子后面。"我很抱歉把你找出来，韦斯莱小姐，但是有些事情我希望在明天课程表分发前和你谈谈。"

金妮简单地点了点头，等待她继续说下去。

"我相信你知道你在魔药课上取得了非常好的成绩，这个科目对你没什么挑战。"麦格看着金妮的眼睛继续说道。

"…是的，"金妮迟疑地说，意识到麦格正在等待某种肯定的回答。她要做什么？

"韦斯莱小姐，我很愿意提供给你跳到七年级魔药课的选择权。"麦格教授直言不讳地声明。

金妮眨了眨眼睛。"什么？"

"这只是顺理成章，亲爱的。以那样优秀的成绩，学习六年级的课程太浪费你的时间。我已经和斯内普教授说了，他同意。当然，由你决定。"

"但是…你为什么提供这个给我？为什么不…赫敏或者其他人？"

麦格忧伤地微笑着。"我们也提供了这个给格兰杰小姐，是所有的课程。她干脆地拒绝了。她希望和她的朋友们待在一起。"

金妮有点震惊，但是她试图不表现出来。为什么关于这件事赫敏什么也没说？是怕我们认为她自夸吗…金妮安静地沉思着。

"那么？"她听到麦格问道。

"嗯？"

"魔药课，韦斯莱小姐。你对这个机会感兴趣吗？"

"哦，好吧。"她感兴趣吗？她真的厌烦她现在的所有课程…她也厌倦去年的课程。她用牙咬着下唇，考虑着提前一年的主意。她觉得自己更喜欢这个主意。"是的，我认为我很感兴趣。"

麦格点点头，给了她一个鼓励的笑容，并且说，"我相信你不会后悔的。如果你愿意，现在你可以回到典礼了。"

金妮点点头，走出办公室，开始走向大礼堂，但是她在半路停了下来。典礼到现在应该结束了，所有的眼睛都会盯着她。她因为这个想法而颤抖，迅速地将自己的目的地改为厨房。她要在那里吃点简单的快餐。

轻轻挠了一下那个梨，她走进去，微笑地对着跑过来问有关哈利新闻的多比。她笑着告诉他，他做的很好，并礼貌地要了一个三明治。他用力地点着头，大耳朵抖动着。金妮仍然保持着微笑，转过身坐在一张桌子上，接着，她僵住了。

"马尔福。"她生硬地说。

"韦斯莱。"他回答，他英俊的脸微微扭曲成一个鬼脸，"你到底和我在同一个房间做什么？这真令人不安。"

她耸了耸肩，选择忽略他的粗鲁，在他对面坐下来。"拿食物，你认为呢？"

"不！我从来不做猜测，"他转了转眼睛，挖苦地说。

"这似乎是条不成文的规定，你要一直做一个完全彻底的混蛋？"

"我出生时就这样。"他轻蔑地挥挥手，轻快地说。

"多么悲伤。"她说，这时多比把三明治递给了她。她微笑着对他和蔼的表示感谢，然后大大的咬了一口。

"你在做什么？"他轻轻眯起眼睛问。

她转了转眼睛，在他面前挥舞着三明治。"认出这个是什么不需要用一点天才细胞，马尔福。"

"好，让我为你简单的思想重新表述：你为什么还待在这儿而不离开？"

"我在吃东西。我不想满嘴塞着三明治穿过走廊。"她叹息着解释。

他对她眨了眨眼睛，然后说，"你发生了什么事，韦斯莱？"

她古怪地看了他一眼。"什么？"

"你过去很害羞，会害怕自己的影子。那是多么逗乐的时光。现在你…毁灭了。"他说，听上去明显很失望。

她大笑。"真是抱歉破坏了你的乐趣，马尔福。"当他没有回答，她耸了耸肩。"我不知道，因此我改变了。这困扰到你了？"

"是的，"他说，"现在，出去。"

"你不拥有这个地方，你知道。"她以对孩童说话的口气提醒他。

"不，但是我是男学生会主席，我不相信你可以下来到这里，现在呢，韦斯莱？"他问，坚定地笑着。

"哦，那真是太低级了，马尔福。你看见麦格将我找了出去，不是吗？我如果回去，就会在回来的第一个晚上成为讨论的话题。"

他将胳膊环抱在胸前。"我很抱歉；你因为一些关心的人而让我困窘。现在出去。"他命令，用手指指着出口。

"你在这里做什么？你没有吃东西。"她说，好奇突然侵袭了她。

他的脸突然冷了下来，像在外面戴了个面具。这让她有些不舒服。像那样突然转变情绪不自然。

"那与你无关，如果你在五秒内不走出这个房间，你会发现你回来的第一周充满了监禁。清楚？"

"但是马尔—"

"一，"他打断她，举起一只手指。当她还不动时，他举起了另一只手指说，"二。"

"好吧！"她说，跳起来冲向肖像画。

"该死的自大狂。"她在身后摔上门，抱怨道。他到底在厨房做什么，以至于这么戒备？她的思想短暂地飘到了哈利早些时候的指控上，但是她推开了这个想法。谁想被绕到那一团糟里？反正不是她。

第二天早晨，金妮慢慢地走进大礼堂，扑通一声坐在哈利对面，立刻让头落到桌子上。

"早上好，金。"他欢快地问候。

她咕哝了一些关于该死的早晨人们都应该去地狱，但是他忽略了她，高兴地咬着松饼。当课程表开始出现时，赫敏和罗恩加入了他们。

在看了它后，罗恩大声地呻吟。"第一件事就是两节魔药课？和斯莱特林？这是谁弄出来的，撒旦？"

哈利哼了一声，而赫敏转了转眼睛。

"呃，我也是。"金妮沉下脸，看着她的课程表。

哈利古怪地看着她。"这怎么可能？那一定搞混了。"

她诧异地看着他，然后才意识到自己忘记告诉他们她和麦格的谈话了。她迅速地叙述了一遍，不希望引起太大的波动。没有多余的关注，她已经够紧张了。

"你跳级了？但是…甚至赫敏都没有跳级！"罗恩说，声音中带着明显的不相信。

"你本可以的，对吧，敏？"金妮打了个哈欠，又把头放回了桌子上。

赫敏看着她。"她告诉你了？"

"呣，嗯。"

"告诉你什么？"罗恩满腹狐疑地问。

赫敏微微皱起了眉头，然后快速地说，"在二年级时，麦格教授给我提供跳级的机会，我拒绝了。"

"为什么？"哈利好奇地问。

她耸了耸肩。"我认为，我终于交到了些朋友，没有理由因为学术而丢掉他们。我不认为有赶进度的必要。"她越过金妮看向一旁。"无意冒犯。"

"嗯？哦，是的，没有。"她咕哝道，只半睁着眼睛。

罗恩转了转眼睛，站了起来，把她猛拉起来。"来，最亲爱的妹妹。我们最好在你昏睡过去并错过有趣的地牢之前就走。"

她哼了一声，但是跟着他走了，赫敏和哈利跟在后面。几分钟后，他们四个站在魔药课教室的门外。

"好吧。"哈利说，滑稽地展平了肩膀并露出虚假的下定决心表情，"我们走。"

金妮夸张地吸了一口气，点点头，像哈利一样展平肩膀。罗恩笑了起来，赫敏只是叹了口气，推开他们走进了教室。罗恩跟在后面，在她旁边坐下，哈利和金妮坐在他们后面。几个其他学生开始慢慢地来到，接着就来了更多人，直到西弗勒斯·斯内普教授本人走进了房间，将身后的门关上。他走向前面，长袍以平常夸张的方式飞扬，他的目光扫过全班学生。最终定格在了金妮身上。

"啊，韦斯莱小姐，那么你决定加入你的小朋友们了？"

她生硬地点点头。"是的，先生。"

"我现在要解释这一点。"斯内普严厉地说，"因为我知道，如果我不这样，你们就会因为你们不应该关心的而心神不宁；你们中的某些人需要集中全部注意力。"在继续前，他简短地瞥了一眼纳威。"韦斯莱小姐跳到了七年级的魔药课程，因为她去年的五年级课程非常出众。她会被平等对待，另一种说法就是，没有哄小孩。我说的够明白了？"

教室里响起了"是"的声音，斯内普满意地点了点头。

"现在，今年，"他开口，走到讲桌后面，"你们将制作一些比过去更难得魔药。我毫不怀疑，如果让你们自己去做，多半都会失败。为了避免这个灾难，在这一年，你们都会和班级中的另一个人组成小组。很明显，理论是，两个脑袋总比一个要好。"

斯内普停顿了一下，金妮认为他在评估他们的反应。她真的不介意。她更喜欢独自工作，但是和其他人一起合作她也没问题。

"好的，那就让我们开始吧。"斯内普说。他的眼睛再一次扫过学生，然后开始叫出配对。"格兰杰和隆巴顿，波特和布朗，马尔福和帕金森…"他继续念着名单，金妮愉快地看着人们发现自己的队友是谁时的表情。

"呃，韦斯莱小姐。"在安静了一会儿后，斯内普说，"学生是单数，那么似乎没有人和你组成—"

斯内普的话被门的突然打开打断，一个贴着"高大，黑皮肤，英俊"标签的斯莱特林大步走了进来。他和马尔福一样，有种贵族气派和"我拥有你的一切"的表情，但是不像马尔福，他的头发像炭一样黑，他的皮肤呈现出一种被晒黑的颜色。

"抱歉，教授。"他几乎漫不经心地道歉，"麻烦是…呃，真的很麻烦。"

斯内普笑了。"事实上，扎比尼先生，你的出现很受欢迎。韦斯莱正好需要一个队友。"他说，暗示着那个小小的红脑袋。

金妮再次看了看那个男孩，试图记起他。扎比尼？她以前听过这个名字。如果记忆没错的话，他是马尔福的左膀右臂。她注意到他脸上恐慌的表情和鼻子扭曲的方式，为自己感到一点惊惶。如果他和他的朋友一模一样，她可以毫无理由地相信，这会是非常艰难的一年。

"韦斯莱？"扎比尼问，"你的意思是女生的韦斯莱？"德拉科窃笑着，布雷斯看着他，对他微微笑了一下，然后将注意力转回到斯内普身上。"我想她才六年级。"

"如果你准时到，你会听到我的解释。她跳了一年到这个班级。现在，请坐到韦斯莱小姐旁边。"

布雷斯再次皱了皱鼻子，看向她。在他强烈的注视下，她觉得有些脸红，他扬起一条眉毛作为响应，然后优雅地走向她旁边的座位。

"现在，今天，我们开始制作稍微简单些的治疗混乱的药。"斯内普用厌烦的腔调慢吞吞地说。他用魔杖点了一下黑板，上面立刻出现了他熟悉的潦草板书。"抄下笔记，然后开始。"

金妮掏出羊皮纸和羽毛笔，没有看一眼身边坐着的男孩，但是她不能不注意到他没有收回的注意力。她设法忽略它，在令人佩服的五分钟后，她终于开了口。

"怎么了？"她放下羽毛笔，将脸转向他嘶嘶地说。"我能帮你什么或者你只是被我迷住而没法写字？"

他再次扬起眉毛。"呃，好吧。看看这是谁呀，设法长出了脊梁骨。"

金妮转了转眼睛。"你们这些人怎么回事？"她厉声说。

"呣…韦斯莱，只有我坐在这里。"他对她说，好像对一个非常低智商的人解释一个很难的概念。

"是你和马尔福。"她澄清道。看到他仍然看上去很困惑，她详尽说明。

"马尔福也说我改变了。"

布雷斯微笑着。"我相信他很高兴。"

她大笑着，尽管她本身并不想笑。"哦，是的，扎比尼，他很激动。"

"好吧。"他说，靠回椅子上，"我是不那么失望的人。如果每次我看见你，你都准备好螺钉，这会是个很可怕的孔。"

她有点惊讶，她拼命地想分辩出他是否只是恭维她，她感觉到他再次注视着她。

"你在看什么！"她问，声音因为挫败而略微提高。

他笑了起来。"一个脊梁骨不只是你长出来的唯一东西，韦斯莱。"他笑嘻嘻地发表意见，他午夜般的蓝眼睛随意地打量着她发育很好的身体。"或许这个小配对不会那么可怕。"

她狂怒地涨红了脸，紧张地咕哝着，"闭嘴，扎比尼。"

他大笑。"别那么紧张，韦斯莱。事实上我不打算碰你。"他的脸扭曲成一个鬼脸。"那一定很令人不安。我的意思是，无关你看上去什么样…你仍然是一个韦斯莱。"

她轻蔑地哼了一声，转了转眼睛，但是放松了自己。她想，她在他眼中看到了愉悦的闪光，但是她置之不理。"我们需要把这个药剂做完，我不打算去证明你这样的斯莱特林会做事很糟糕。"

"我从来不记笔记。"

她尖锐地看着他。"什么？我与一个偷懒鬼合作？哦，那真是太棒了。那对我来说更简单，你知道。"她呻吟着，用手揉着头发。

"我不是个偷懒鬼。"他反驳。

"那么你怎么能知道这些东西？"

他笑着点着他的额头。"都在这儿，韦斯莱。"

"那是什么意思？"她几乎是咆哮了。好吧，现在他正在变得恼人。

他不停地笑着瘫倒在座位上，摆弄大拇指低低地吹着口哨。她盯着他，但是他没有回答，她耸了耸肩，然后将注意力转回到笔记上。她用眼角看到，他博得了德拉科的注意力，并微笑着对他虚假的敬礼。德拉科只是转了转眼睛，然后又转向了帕金森。

"你们两个太不同了。"她大声地说。

"什么，我的小韦斯莱？"

"你和马尔福。我的意思是，你的笑容…呃…很友善。马尔福…呃…很马尔福。需要我说更多吗？"

他大笑着摇头。"啊，很少有人看穿德拉科做出的小小假像。他和你想的非常不同。如果你看穿他惯于展现的'ice-dragon'这一面，那会非常有趣。"

她扬起眉毛。"马尔福？有趣？唔。我从没想过会在同一个句子里听到这些词。"

"你的朋友怎么样，小韦斯莱？波特忙着流口水，没时间注意到你，格兰杰埋头于书本中或者训斥某人，你的哥哥…呃…你的哥哥。需要我说更多吗？"他问，模仿着她之前的发言。

她脸红了。"他们不像看上去的那样全神贯注，你知道。你应该更好地去了解他们。"

布雷斯满意地点点头。"与我说马尔福的话惊人的相似，不是吗？"

她注视着他。"这不同。马尔福是个蠢货。"

"并且你是颈部的一个小疼痛。你的观点？"

她再次红了脸，迅速转过身，狂怒地抄着笔记。她听到他在她身后窃笑，这极大地增长了她的怒火。她抄完笔记，深深吸了口气，慢慢地呼出去，然后转过身看着布雷斯。

"好吧，扎比尼，让我们制作这个药剂。"

他打了个哈欠。"别用那种语调。让你听上去十分的格兰杰。你到底是为什么这么生气？"

"哦，啊呀，我不知道，你只是侮辱了我的朋友，没有提及我。"她厉声说。

"如果我回想，是你先侮辱我朋友的。"

"但是不是你。"她指出。

"哦，当然，你没有侮辱我。我很完美。毫无指摘，你这一年都会持续发现。"

"哇。"她说，以假装出来的崇拜表情注视着他。

"什么？"

"我以为马尔福是最傲慢自大的人，但是似乎你证明了我是错的！"

"听着，亲爱的，我没有比坐在这里讨论侮辱更喜欢的事情了，但是我们要做一副药剂，不是吗？"布雷斯慢吞吞地说，站起来拿原料。

她发出一声几不可闻的挫败尖叫，跟着他，按照她抄的笔记做。在长时间的静默后，她看见他的一半原料几乎已经准备好了，而她只做了一半。

"你怎么做的那么快？"她问。

他微笑着，没有从他正在切的根上抬起目光。"我没有按照笔记。我告诉过你，都在这儿。"他再次指着他的额头。

她转了转眼睛，但是尽管自己很好奇。她忍住了她想要问他的冲动；那只会助长他已经膨胀的自负。

他们两个在相对安静的环境下完成了药剂，只在必要或者纠正其他人工作时才讲话。成品很好，金妮对它非常满意。金妮看着布雷斯把它装进瓶子并送到斯内普那里。事实上，她很高兴他们组成的这个小组。工作进展十分顺利，他没有那么可怕。

"那么，"正在被考虑中的男孩回来时说道，"谢天谢地完事了。一手制作成功的药剂是有压力的工作，你知道。"

"你什么意思，一手？我认为我和你做的一样多，扎比尼。"

他对她笑着。"晚上好好睡觉会帮助你的，韦斯莱。"接着，他收起书走出教室。

她对着他从那里消失的门眯起眼睛，再次阴沉地想，或许他确实很可怕。


	2. Chapter 2

**第二章****不期而遇（****A Chance Encounter****）**

金妮笑着走进格兰芬多的公共休息室，转了一个圈，落在火炉前。

"很高兴，金？"哈利在沙发上轻声笑着问。

她伸直后背，回头看着他。"非常激动。终于到了周五。在一年之初的那些美好的日子会轻易发生什么事情？"

他大笑。"或许与年末相同的事情也会轻易发生。现在都被测试所破坏了。"

她抱怨着，胃卷成一团。"真糟糕。"

两个朋友之间有些尴尬的沉默，接着，哈利问，"那么…你和扎比尼怎么样？"

她蜷起膝盖，眯起眼睛。"很可怕。我的意思是，他让你认为他不太坏，你知道。他的笑容和玩笑在你周围，他只是太…不像个斯莱特林。接着，当我开始想'嘿，我可以处理他评论和侮辱我或我朋友，或者其他事情，完全消灭它。他太傲慢。我的意思是，我知道，马尔福是周围最傲慢自大的人，这是所有人都认同的，但是扎比尼良好地利用了他的钱。真是太…太…"她发出了一声挫败的尖叫，然后倒在哈利旁边的沙发上。

"很抱歉我刚才那样问。"他说，他的眼睛比平常睁的大了些。

她歉意地微笑，然后又生气地皱眉。这时，赫敏冲进房间，发出另一声挫败的尖叫，扑进了沙发里。

"难以忍受的白鼬！"她叫道。她的手指紧紧地抓着大腿。

"哦不…你也是？"金妮问，理解她的痛苦。

"也？"

"是的，扎比尼。那没什么大不了的。马尔福怎么了？"

赫敏同情地看了她一眼，然后以紧绷的语调说，"这个该死的男孩拒绝留我单独一个人！我发誓，决定男女学生会主席应该分享一个私人公共休息室的人是个白痴！我在那里不能有片刻安宁！我想他生命中的唯一目的就是让我尽可能地痛苦。"

"他做了什么？"哈利问，似乎很关注。

"哦，没什么大事。大多数是一些小事。评论我的头发，我的习惯，我的血统，我对衣服的选择，我坐的方式。实话说，那真是难以忍受。今天早晨，他在浴室待了两个小时！到底是什么能让一个人在浴室待两个小时？！"

哈利的眼睛眯了起来。"他总是花费那么长时间吗？"

她轻轻皱起了眉头。"呃，不是。通常是半个小时。"

金妮看着哈利的脸，忍住翻白眼的冲动。她可以看见他脑中的齿轮转动，可能想出一百种不同显示德拉科所作的显示他有罪的事情。她选择不去评论它。她说什么都无所谓，他的想象不会停止，她知道。金妮将注意力转回继续抱怨马尔福的赫敏。在赫敏的抱怨好像打破了闸门后，她开始慢慢扫视房间。

它看上去和每年一样。房间是深红色调，还有明亮的金色来点亮气氛。一些桌子和木制椅子放在后面的角落里，所有家具都大，豪华，舒适。这种椅子和沙发会让一个人在一天忙碌后想要沉睡于此。

很难相信，金三角明天就要离开了。她要和谁交谈？她一边想着，一边咬着嘴唇。她打算尝试交些同年同龄的朋友，她心不在焉地想。更难相信，明年也是她的最后一年。

发现这个思路非常让自己压抑，她尽可能礼貌地找了个借口，留下哈利听赫敏说话。她开始在城堡散步，她的鞋拖在石头地板上，她让她的思想随波而去。

它们不可避免地转向了布雷斯·扎比尼。他是她生命中一个不同的部分，一个如果没有就会让她很兴奋的部分。她想，事实上，她更喜欢马尔福。至少，和马尔福在一起，你知道他讨厌你。没有猜疑，没有困惑。只是纯粹简单的恨。这样，她就可以处理。

另一方面，扎比尼…不，他不纯粹也不简单。扎比尼是一场不同的魁地奇比赛。他似乎在引领她相信他或许是个好人中得到很多乐趣，仅仅是或许…以斯莱特林的标准。他做的非常勤勉， 从没松懈或造成会乱。他的微笑总是挂在嘴边，他不时地开些玩笑。

接着，他做了个180度的大转变。他侮辱她，故意让她觉得不舒服。他让她感觉很渺小。换句话说，这个男孩知道怎么把她推进谷底。这足够让她想要尖叫了。

她环视了一个目前走过的大厅，发现几乎难以呼吸。每次她真的因为某些事泄气时就会这样。她觉得有幽闭恐惧并上不来气。对自己抱怨着愚蠢的斯莱特林们，她走向湖边，希望这种感觉可以消失。

她刚开始觉得好一些时，就在身后听到了一个非常熟悉的声音。

"在做一些小思考，韦斯莱？"布雷斯礼貌地问。

她转过身，看到他背靠着坐在树下，羊皮纸摊在膝盖上，手里拿着笔。我选择了一个扎比尼恰好出现在这里的时间。她在内心呻吟着，但是她对他微笑着。

"是的，只是在思考。"她回答，配合着他礼貌的语调。

他笑着。"别伤害自己。"

看？！她在内心尖叫，似乎正在对自己证明一个观点。她握紧拳头，慢慢数到十。她不能相信他如此轻易就激怒了她。在与六个哥哥一起成长后，她以自己的控制力为傲。而他每次开口，就轻易将它瓦解。

"我没有。"她反驳。哦，非常棒的东山再起。给他看看。

他对着她沉下来的脸嘻嘻笑着，拍了拍身边的地面。她只是怀疑地看着他。

"哦，默林，韦斯莱，我不会吃了你的。我确实要和你谈话。"他翻了个白眼说。

她迟疑地在距他一臂远的地方坐下。

"那么，你想要什么？"

"你的态度，韦斯莱。"他责备道，一只手指在她面前摇晃。金妮忍住想要咬它一口的冲动。"是关于斯内普的上一个作业。"

" 作业？"她疑惑地问。

他夸张地叹了口气，把头靠在树上，闭上眼睛。"是的，黄鼠狼姑娘，作业。你知道，今天在课上，斯内普说我们需要想出做镇定药剂的成分和操作方法。截止到周一。和你的队友工作。这些没有敲响警铃吗？"

她立刻红了脸，将脸转到一边，让她的长发挡住他的视线，不让他看到她尴尬的表情。"哦，是的，我忘记了。"

"显然是这样。"他冷冰冰地说，"无论如何，明天午饭后来地牢里见我，这样我们就可以一起工作。"

她看着他。"哦，是的，先生。"她坐在她的位置上半鞠躬。

他点头。"很高兴见到你终于学会了恰当的礼仪。"

"扎比尼？闭上你那该死的嘴。"

"啊，好吧。那足够了。"

她翻了个白眼，站起身，迅速地拍了拍身上，头也不回地走了。

"嗯，金妮？"

金妮甚至没有抬头看哈利，一直专注地注视着面前的棋盘。罗恩坐在她对面，像平常一样洋洋自得，但是她确信这次她一定可以打败他。

"什么？"

"你不是说今天午饭后有事情要做吗？"他几乎是迟疑地问。

"不，我有什么要做的？今天周六。"她暴躁地说。她移动了她的一个主教，因为它打坏了罗恩的最后一个骑士而笑了。

"哦，"哈利耸了耸肩，轻声说。"那么好吧。我只是想，你说要和扎比尼一起研究关于魔药的事情。"

她的脑袋轰的一声。"现在什么时间了？！"

"啊，大概12点半。"

"狗屎！"她叫道，跳起来消失于女寝室。过了一会儿，她穿戴整齐地重新出现，像疯了一样跑出去。"多谢你，哈利！"她一边跑出肖像洞，一边喊道。

一百句诅咒的话语丛她的脑海中飘过，她穿过走廊，跑向地牢。她永远不会听到这个的结束。永远不会。他会嘲笑她，提醒她，直到她死的那天。对，在毕业后，他会继续给她派去猫头鹰，来提醒她这次迟到。

她太专注于自己的思想，几乎没有注意到从城堡到地牢的气氛变化，她一点也没有发现有人正飞速地走向她。

当她撞到一个男孩，这一切都改变了，如果没有一只手迅速地抓住她的腰，那么她就摔倒在地了。她抬起头，差点惊讶地尖叫出声，她看见德拉科·马尔福带着惊慌失措的表情看着她。

她要说话，但是当他明白她的意图时，他的眼睛睁大，伸出手捂住她的嘴，静静警告地摇着头。她听到一个声音喊着他的名字，他更紧地捂住她的嘴，低声咒骂着。他的眼睛扫视着走廊，然后跳进了一个墙壁里相当隐蔽的壁龛，让她和他靠在一起。

这个小地方对于一个人来说都几乎没有足够的空间，更别提两个人了，金妮发现自己处在一个十分尴尬的位置。她的背靠着坚硬的石头墙壁，而她的前面简直要被德拉科压碎了，他的胳膊紧紧地将她搂在怀里，他的另一只手仍然捂着她的嘴。他如此靠近，似乎她可以感觉到他移动的每块肌肉，她可以肯定，她鼻子闻到的新鲜的、十分具有吸引力的气味是他的。

她抬起目光看着他，他甚至没有看她。他看向走廊里的影子，几乎没有呼吸。她觉得他靠着她突然紧绷起来，迟疑地看发生了什么。这时，她看见了心急如焚的潘西·帕金森走过，一遍一遍地叫着"Drakie"。

她似乎在靠近他们藏身的地方停了一下，德拉科更僵硬了，他尽可能更紧地将金妮靠向自己。在渺无声息的几秒钟后，她继续走了，但是德拉科仍然过了几分钟才终于放松下来，将手从她的嘴上放了下来，松开对她的钳制，只是轻轻地揽住她。

"嗨。"他轻声说。

她用力地吞咽了一下，才回应这个招呼。她一步一步地挪动着，终于说出了这个明显的问题。"马尔福…这到底是怎么回事？"

他的表情介于微笑和怪相之间，他后退进走廊中，给她一些空间。

"抱歉。帕金森和我刚刚结束了魔药作业。她想浪费更多宝贵的时间。很不幸，我几乎无法忍受和这个母牛一起工作，更别提和她一起度过课余时间。如你所见，她真的不接受'不'这个答案。"

金妮大笑，当意识到现实时突然停下。她在做什么？！这是该死的马尔福。不应该因他的存在而笑。但是当她研究他的脸，她发现他现在看上去有很大的不同。他更加像一个…人。

她清了清喉咙。"好吧。我可以联想，相信我。"

他弯了下腰，看上去好像有事情要问她，这时，布雷斯的声音从走廊里传了过来。

"韦斯莱？是你吗？因为如果是，我要去杀了你。你知道我等了多久—"

当他转过拐角看到这古怪的一对时，他闭上了嘴巴。金妮看着德拉科的眼睛睁大，他带着某些似曾相识的不可置信看着她，然后他的感情似乎突然都消失了。啊，进化成了Ice Dragon，她有些生气地想。

"噢噢，我们在这做什么？"布雷斯问，他突然咧嘴笑了起来。

"闭嘴，扎比尼。你的小黄鼠狼姑娘像往常一样笨手笨脚地撞到了我。"他恶毒地看了她一眼，金妮明显地畏缩了一下。刚刚发生了什么？他变得太快了…现在的他十分可怖。他对扎比尼摆了摆手，最后瞪了她一眼，然后走开了。

她看着他，直到他走出视线，然后她转向布雷斯，她的脸上带着明显的困惑表情。

"怎么—？"

他笑着走向她，靠在她旁边的墙上。"我认为事实比德拉科透露的那个小故事更多？"

她红了脸。"呃，我撞向他。但是他让我免于摔倒…他…呃…很正常。为什么他…"她咽下了这个问题，她甚至不知道自己要问什么。她也顺手带过了她是怎样被夹在他和墙壁之间变成三明治的故事。这个小细节最好只自己知道。

他似乎明白她没说完的问题。"我的猜测是，你让他很惊讶，他只是不能思考了。你应该感到很特别，韦斯莱。"

"特别？"她古怪地看着他。

他点头。"德拉科病态地控制自己。他总是很全神贯注，通常很疲惫，他一定很惊讶你竟然让他的小面具掉了下来。我得承认，我很震惊他让这种事情发生。虽然是对于一个韦斯莱。"他摇着头，明显几乎和她一样惊讶。

"那么…那就是他在你身边时的样子？"她问，发现这个想法很引人入胜。

他耸了耸肩。"差不多吧。"

"呣。"她露出思考的表情，开始想着德拉科·马尔福这个新而不同的一面。

"这么告诉你吧，"他带着自鸣得意的表情半唱着说。

"告诉我什么？"她真是十分厌烦他脸上洋洋得意的表情。

"德拉科不是你想的那样。"

她只是翻了个白眼，然后走开。当他没有动，她叫道，"你是要过来还是怎么样？"

"直到你承认我是对的。"他笑着回答。

她翻了个白眼，将胳膊抱在胸前。"你在和我开玩笑，对吧？"

"我从来不开玩笑，亲爱的。"

"那是胡说八道，你知道。"她厉声说，"你总是开玩笑。"

他似乎考虑了一会儿。"好吧，或许我是。但是不是现在。"

她只是转过身走开。有时，他真的很讨人厌。布雷斯现在几乎快看不见了，而他还没有跟上来。金妮站住脚，转过身喊道，"好吧，我承认。或许马尔福和别人想的不一样。高兴了？！"

他如她所想地笑了，但是她没有在眼中发现恶作剧的闪光。

"嘿，朋友。"他欢欣地说。

她诧异地看着他，然后意识到，他正看着她的后面，她觉得她的胃沉了下来。她非常非常慢地转过身，看到不是别人，正是德拉科，他正低头注视着她。

"呃…你好，马尔福。"她轻声说，觉得双颊迅速红了。

他扬起了眉毛。"我甚至还没有问，韦斯莱。帮我个忙，让出道来。你的出现让我有些不舒服。"

她对他眯起眼睛，转向布雷斯。"嘿，扎比尼，我改变主意了。我收回那句话。"

接着她转过身飞也似的逃跑了。几分钟后，她听到了脚步声，布雷斯在她身边。

"你不能收回它。另外，你知道那只是他的另一面。"他一本正经地说。

"我非常可以收回它，我的天，你让他听上去好像有人格分裂的精神分裂症患者一样。"

"不，他没有人格分裂。他只是…"他重重地叹了口气，用手揉着头发。"你知道，我甚至不打算尝试。你明显不会明白。"

她哼了一声，但是什么也没说。他们完成了作业，其余时间，金妮过的很平静，但是很享受。然而，在晚上睡觉前的几分钟，金妮开始想德拉科，关于布雷斯说他的那些话，关于她看见的东西。这些想法有些令人不安。


	3. Chapter 3

**第三章**

住在马尔福庄园和金妮所想象的不一样。

当她更小还在霍格沃茨时，她和罗恩经常幻想马尔福庄园是什么样。在见过德拉科并发现他只是一个被宠坏的小孩，接着发现他可怕的父亲给了她汤姆·里德尔的日记，金妮可以想到的唯一事情就是这两个人居住的地方是黑暗的。当走过黑暗的走廊时，会有怪兽雕塑注视着你；你的脚步声回荡着，你的心跳声如此之大，以至于你可以听到它。他们想象有蜘蛛网—不是因为这个地方不干净，而是为了增加戏剧效果。可怕的生物生活在房子中，如果你不知道正在去哪儿，随便打开一扇门就可能是你的终结。

阳光进不去庄园，被深黑色窗帘遮掩。有如何控制自己的规矩：不许谈话，没有眼神接触，尤其是，没有快乐。罗恩还补充了，这一家只穿黑色，在白天从不外出，但是金妮认为尽管马尔福一家如此可怕，但他们不是吸血鬼，虽然苍白的皮肤让她有这样的猜想。

当她第一次由克拉布和高尔带着进入马尔福庄园，她太过震惊于发现德拉科·马尔福还活着，以至于没有观察她的周围。例如，为什么那个喷泉不是流淌着鲜血？（罗恩的想法）。如果她看看周围—那时她太全神贯注于抗争生活在马尔福庄园—她就会发现房间十分明亮，有一种温暖的感觉，有微微的肉桂味。

住在这儿两周后，她还没有见到一间符合她和罗恩对"马尔福庄园看上去什么样"的概念。例如，她自己的房间让她想起格兰芬多的公共休息室，她认为在这座庄园中会被禁止的。她会花时间弹一架白色钢琴的画室，有着婴儿蓝的墙壁，和一扇巨大的凸窗，阳光从那里倾泻进来。在晚上，因为她被禁止独自出去，她会躺在舞厅的地板上，注视着天花板上的星星，辨识她最喜欢的星座。Flipsy为她指出德拉科的星座是它们之中最明亮的，这是纳西莎自己做的。

色彩斑斓的房间让她待得比预期中更加容易。当她拿着一本书坐在壁炉旁边，经常会想起在陋居和她家人一起在壁炉旁度过的时光。金妮不久就发现了为什么马尔福庄园都是有一股肉桂味道—每天早晨，Flipsy都会烘焙肉桂面包，德拉科最喜欢的，也是韦斯莱夫人最喜欢的调味料之一。德拉科也收集了大量的魁地奇装备，从最新的飞天扫帚到最好的手套，这些东西不仅让她嫉妒，也会让她所有的哥哥嫉妒，包括沉默寡言的珀西。

她在秘密花园度过了大量时间—不只是因为她知道德拉科想要她走出图书馆，还因为这让她想起陋居后院的花园。她会坐在柳树旁，回忆起当他们小时候，她和她哥哥们会用一棵老柳树的枝条荡来荡去。尽管房间里的阳光是假的，仍然让她感觉如在户外，会让她脸上露出微弱的笑容。

让她在庄园更容易度过的是德拉科的缺席。自从他们那次在翻倒巷，她花了许多时间去想他们之间发生的事情。她发现，在巷子里他控制自己，而不是与她展开另一场无尽斗争，这几乎是不可能的。在他们从翻倒巷返回之后，他咕哝了些关于她获得独自一人的允许，就上楼去了。在接下来的一周，她没有看见他，甚至在晚餐上也是，她仍然在餐厅吃饭。她问过Flipsy他是否返回工作了，但是他说过他抽了些时间，家养小精灵也无法回答或知道她问题的答案。她认为他一定在他的书房，并想要利用秘密通道去他的书房—那个她还没有返回的地方—但是知道如果德拉科在家，她最好不要使用它。

她不知道她为什么如此想知道他是否在家—好奇是她能想出的唯一答案，如果她知道就她自己在庄园，她会呼吸得更加自如。这开始在进餐时间对她产生负面影响—当她接近餐厅，期望见到德拉科，胃部总是焦虑地抽动着，但是它总是空的。

与他分开让她想起他们过去在一起的几周。只是两周穿着昂贵的衣服，吃着丰富的食物，就让她想感激她的新生活，但是时间和地点全都错了。是的，如她一样固执，也明白这样的生活比她在过去一个月的生活好得多，她会每况愈下，或者可能死去。但是她不允许自己没有感受到极大的罪恶感就从中获得愉悦。当她深爱的人们都死去了，她能有这样的生活是因为某个参与杀戮他们的人，她怎么能享受生活呢？每次她在舒适的床上醒来，都会发现脸上挂着一抹笑容，她所爱的人永远长眠，再也不会像她一样醒来，这个想法又让她感觉到了悲惨。

毕竟，她的家人才过世一个多月。自从他们离开她和她被俘虏才一个月。当她感觉她不能可能再活下去，却又坚持了下来。尽管战争才进行了几个月，自从开始就有她认识的人死去，知道过去的一个月，她才发现死亡是什么。当和敌人处在一栋房子中，那个人对这种事情幸灾乐祸，她该怎么做呢？

但是远离这个敌人的时间让她的思绪更加集中于他。毕竟，德拉科仍然是敌人，但是是令人困惑的一个。她注意到，当她反抗他时，当他喝酒时，或者当她提到哈利的名字时—这对她很平常，所以她也没办法—他就会显露出真实的感情。她一方面还不想放开哈利，哪怕是为了一个镇定的德拉科，另一方面，她享受激怒他，用他最憎恨的人的记忆凌虐他。她本以为因为哈利的死，德拉科会对他的名字大笑，但是他仍然显示出愤怒和恶意…这是她没有找到原因的。

但是当德拉科几乎开心的时刻，真的让她不解。比如当他治愈她的手，或者为她展现花园时。但是她怀疑他这样做是为了让她远离图书室，但是他可以禁止她去那里，而不是展示给她一个美丽的地方。还有在翻倒巷，当他从试图俘获她的老巫师手中救了她时。她仍然记得他的胳膊搂着她，保护着她，因为那个老头觊觎他声称属于他的东西而咒骂。

保护他的奖励。

他做什么的奖励—这个想法溜进了她的脑海。她想是因为找到了哈利，但是她知道这机会微乎其微。当战争情况变得更糟，金妮自己鼓励哈利藏起来，聚集力量应对最后一战。如果他们的英雄在那之前就被杀了，会怎么样呢？是在她家人死去不久之后，她在牢房中听到了哈利死亡的消息；她怀疑哈利从躲藏的地方出来是为了替韦斯莱一家报仇。

但是是因为德拉科找到了哈利？不可能。只有她，赫敏和韦斯莱一家知道他在哪儿，他们没有一个人会因为严刑逼供而泄露他的位置。

另一个让她紧张的记忆是，德拉科告诉她为什么她是他的奖励。不是他为什么赢得她，而是他要对她做什么。他要让她一直记住什么是疼痛和悲伤；她还没有感觉够，为她展现它，这是他的工作。然而，在这儿的两周里，她经历过最糟的事情是与他吵架，以威胁和破碎的玻璃杯而终结。但是她没有受伤。

德拉科·马尔福打算对她做什么，她不知道，这个意识才是让她最害怕的。

一天早晨，她发现Flipsy在厨房，飞快翻找着橱柜。家养小精灵一直咕哝着，"哦亲爱的，哦亲爱的，"她挑选出瓶子，阅读标签，然后又放回去。

"怎么了，Flipsy？"金妮问，在房间中央坐下。

"哦，亲爱的，"Flipsy继续说。"哦亲爱的，小姐，Flipsy有麻烦了。Flipsy找不到正确的药剂，如果她不能…"家养小精灵颤抖着。

金妮皱着眉。关于德拉科怎么对待家养小精灵，她和她哥哥还是正确的。"我想我命令过你不许再伤害自己。"

"该担心的不是我Flipsy，小姐，" Flipsy说，转过来面对着她。"如果Flipsy找不到正确的药剂，马尔福主人就不会感觉好，那么Flipsy能做什么呢？"

金妮直起身。"马尔福生病了？"

Flipsy点点头，眼中聚满了眼泪。"在过去几天里，主人都躺在床上，感觉很不好。Flipsy给他送饭，但是他吃得很少，没有力气下床了。"

那就解释了她为什么没有看到他，甚至在吃饭时。"他生了什么病？"那么为什么她感觉很好？毫无疑问，如果有什么东西在传染，她也会生病。

Flipsy摇了摇头。"主人说他从工作中传染的，说那些囚犯因为它而死亡，小姐。"

金妮震惊地站了起来。囚犯因为它而死亡？但是，两周前她自己还是个囚犯啊…

金妮抓着桌子，感觉到头晕。"带我去见他，Flipsy。"

Flipsy睁大眼睛。"但是主人说你不被允许进他的房间。"

"你想不想让他变好？"她耐心地问，但是她的心跳很快。几天了—是因为她在监狱的那些日子，在牢房里，只有很少的衣服和食物。然后她被送到了马尔福庄园舒适地生活，而她周围的那些疾病也随之而来。现在，救她的那个人也得了它。

Flipsy沉默了一会儿，然后跑向金妮，拽着她的长袍底部。"这边，小姐，"她说，带着她走出房间，上了楼。她们拐进金妮所住的走廊，接近了她的房间，金妮刚要走过去，Flipsy停了下来。"他在这儿，小姐。"

金妮看向她的房间正对面的门。"马尔福的房间一直在我的对面？"她惊讶地问。她一直忙于探索庄园的一楼，甚至没有想看看她自己卧室周围的房间。

Flipsy点了点头，然后打开了门。她将一根手指放在嘴唇上，然后轻轻走进房间。刚一进入，金妮就关上了门，发现她身处一个满是阴影的房间。她眨了眨眼，她的眼睛在适应黑暗。

"小姐，"Flipsy轻声说，她的声在她的前方。

金妮紧张地向前，她的眼睛随着每一步而适应了周围的环境。不久，她发现Flipsy站在一张帘子都放下的大床旁边。Flipsy点燃了床头柜上的一支蜡烛，然后将一边的帘子绑起，让金妮看到了睡着的德拉科。

他的脸比平常更加苍白，有汗水从前额滑落，浸湿了他好看的浅色头发。他的眼睛似乎缩小了；他的颧骨更加突出。他的睡衣因为潮湿而贴在身体上，看上去好像他踢掉了被单。金妮慢慢地伸出手，放在他的前额上，发现它很烫。德拉科因为她的触碰而发出一小声呻吟，转过头朝向她。

金妮皱着眉。"你能为他的发烧拿些什么吗，Flipsy？"

"那就是Flipsy在寻找的，小姐。Flipsy再去努力找找，"她说，然后跑出了房间。

金妮抓着蜡烛，绕过床穿过房间，找到浴室，拿了一条方巾，用冷水浸湿它。回到德拉科的床边，她忍不住对自己笑了出来—如果她的哥哥们知道她在做什么。

她用手指将德拉科的头发拂到后面，将湿布放在他的额头上。他的身体似乎因为它而放松。满意地叹了口气，金妮看了一眼他潮湿的衬衫并皱了皱眉。这样可不行。

在打开浴室旁边的门后，她找到了他的衣橱并拿出了另一件丝绸睡衣衬衫。将它抓在手中，她坐在德拉科床边的椅子上，等待Flipsy回来，这样她就可以给他换衣服。

金妮摆弄着衬衫，等着Flipsy回来，但是她没有出现。金妮靠在椅子中，透过打开的帘子看着德拉科。他又在扭动，他的手在睡梦中移到了衬衫上。

金妮摇了摇头。她不可能帮他换衣服。她来照顾他就足够了，甚至更多，她还放了一块湿布在他的额头上，但是要看他不穿上衣？一边去吧。她唯一看到不穿上衣的男人是她哥哥们，当他们在房子旁边的池塘中游泳时，她怀疑那是否算数。

"回来啊，Flipsy。"金妮咕哝着。德拉科又在睡梦中动了，这次，湿布掉了下来。

"哦，这家伙，"金妮说着，站了起来，真想把手中的衬衫扔掉。"你这次欠我的可大了，马尔福。"但是，她感觉到他才是那个遭受痛苦的，而不是她，他或许不欠她任何东西。

她开始解开纽扣，将它们每一个穿过扣孔，然后打开衬衫，露出他的胸膛。她的脸变得发烫。如果他现在醒来发现她正在脱他的衣服，会怎么样呢？他会作何反应，或许是对她扔一两个玻璃杯？注视着毯子而不是他，金妮抬起德拉科，这样她就可以脱下他的衬衫。"你知道，"她在他的重量之下咕哝道，"如果你给我一根魔杖，这就会容易多了。"

将他的湿衬衫扔到一边，金妮正要给他换上干净的，这时，她僵住了，看着他的左臂。她看见了黑魔标记，这黑色的标记正用憎恨的目光嘲弄着她。金妮的手颤抖着。这和她在她家上方发现的一样，她一点都不期待里面发生了什么。像他这样的人杀了她的家人。或许就是他。

她几乎要逃跑，等待Flipsy结束她所开始的事情，但是她咬着嘴唇，将视线从标记上移开。她一将衬衫系上，就拉上被子，重新浸湿布。她刚返回到椅子上坐下，Flipsy就拿着一个瓶子跑了进来。

"Flipsy找到它了，小姐！"她叫道，将瓶子举着给她看。"Flipsy也叫了医生。他很快就会来。"

金妮感谢了家养小精灵，并让她等候医生。Flipsy一离开，金妮就返回到德拉科的身边，用枕头垫起他，给他喝了药剂。

一喝下去它，他的脸就凉了许多，金妮发现她自己站在那里，注视着他。他在睡着时看上去更加年轻。毕竟，他才二十一岁，但是战争可不管年龄。它让人们更快地成长，这样他们就会准备好。二十一岁的德拉科是个食死徒，最后一个活着的马尔福，拥有巨大的庄园和他父母留给他的东西。他的生活超出了他的年龄，已经对他的个性产生影响，他也知道。

金妮用胳膊搂住自己。她应该感激他将她带出监狱。这儿有医生和药剂，她知道他会活下来的。但是她—不，如果他没有将她带到庄园，她会与其他囚犯一起死掉。

响起了敲门声，医生走了进来。一旦知道德拉科能得到良好的照顾，金妮就离开了他们两个人，返回到楼下，喝一杯茶。

金妮喝茶喝到一半时，医生离开了，告诉她德拉科只要每四个小时喝一次药剂就会没事。"讨厌的病菌到处都是，"他一边说，一边给她如何制作药剂的指示。"但是我很惊讶你还是健康的。它传染性十分强，但只是在初期。你丈夫知道不让你也被传染真是好事。"

他离开，留下她红着脸支支吾吾。当Flipsy进来收拾她的茶杯，金妮将药剂清单递给她。"保证他每四个小时喝一次，"她站起来说。

Flipsy的脸垮了下来。"但是，小姐，"她说。"家养小精灵在这儿是被禁止制作药剂的。Flipsy的祖祖母曾经被房子中的小姐命令在Pepper-Up药剂中下毒。主人活下来了，但是哦，祖祖母没有。"

金妮叹了口气。如果之前她帮助德拉科换衣服还不够，现在，她要为他的健康承担起全部责任。但是如果她拒绝这样做呢？谁会阻止她—Flipsy？德拉科自己太虚弱而不能掌控情况。

在德拉科多次声称她的性命掌握在他手中后，现在情况转过来了。她很愉快有这样的权力。

Flipsy将她带到厨房后边有一个坩埚和原料橱柜的房间。金妮拿了她所需的东西，正要关上门，她的目光落到一个特殊的原料上，从斯内普教授在魔药课上所授可知，它添加过多是会致死的。她抓住容器，看向坩埚。德拉科·马尔福的生命在她手中，她有机会完全改变它。

金妮平衡着手中的托盘，将后背靠在卧室门上，再次将它打开。Flipsy给了她这个食物托盘，问她在给德拉科药剂时能不能顺便将这个给他。金妮在上楼途中因为紧张几乎两次将它掉下。她制作药剂时手一直在颤抖，每个步骤间隔，她都会看一眼桌子上的致命材料，制作药剂的时间比她想象的要长。

她之前杀过一个人。是在她做出贡献的唯一战斗中—也是在那里，她看见了德拉科·马尔福的死亡，但是现在，她知道那是布雷斯·扎比尼了。她不应该在那儿。她的家人，和凤凰社都认为一个二十岁的年轻女孩不被允许去战斗，她的治愈技能比对诅咒的知识对他们更有价值。但是，她多次愤怒地指出，赫敏比她更善于医疗，只比她大一岁，她却被允许在战争中站在罗恩和哈利的身边。

在她得到机会后，她就停止抱怨这类事情了。

战斗那日模糊不清了。她和哈利去麻瓜伦敦购物。他们认为会很安全—因为战争中所有的战斗都是在魔法界。并不是说伏地魔没有尝试将麻瓜作为杀戮目标，而是凤凰社设法将他们排除在外。

她和哈利正在看橱窗，手挽着手走过街道。他们停在一家珠宝店前，让金妮看一条银色心形盒式吊坠—她妈妈有一条这样的，她因为相似而惊奇。她忙于注视它，这时，她在橱窗反光中看见了某个人。她的呼吸梗在了喉咙中；她握紧哈利的手，直到他也抬起头。

他们身后站着德拉科·马尔福。

哈利转过身，手中拿着魔杖，将金妮夹在他的后背和橱窗之间。金妮想起她的心脏因为看到金发男人而剧烈跳动。在他谋杀了莱姆斯·卢平之后，凤凰社疯狂地想要抓住德拉科·马尔福，无论是死是活。现在他就在这里，在麻瓜伦敦，还有两个食死徒在他身后。

"波特，波特，波特，"他带着假笑说。"战争在继续，你还有时间购物？"他将头歪到一边，看着金妮。"还和你和女朋友一起。不是很甜蜜吗？"

"跟金妮无关，"哈利唾道，咬紧牙关。"这是你和我之间的事，马尔福。我知道我们都等这个时机很久了。"

他微笑着，金妮想，德拉科·马尔福的脸上怎么会有微笑。"你不知道，波特，"他说，然后用魔杖指着他喊出一句诅咒。

哈利抓住金妮，扑到地上。诅咒从他们头上擦过，击中了后面的橱窗，碎玻璃溅了她一身。她记得尖叫—她不知道这尖叫是从她的嘴中还是周围人嘴中传出来的。哈利对她叫喊着让她待在这儿，然后站起身返回与斯莱特林的战斗中。

金妮做的恰恰与哈利要求的相反。她跳起来，抽出魔杖，正好发现一个食死徒正在接近她。"昏昏倒地！"她叫道，用魔杖指着他。

他轻易地阻挡了它并发出一声大笑。"来啊，小姑娘，"他说，露出了一口黄牙。"你最好更好地战斗。你不知道人们喜欢对你这样漂亮的小东西做些什么。"

金妮抓紧魔杖，胃跳动着。她后退一步，她的脚踩到了地上的玻璃。她在等这个男人对她施咒，但是他只是嘲笑着她，玩弄着她。"统统石化！"她叫道。

他再次阻挡了它，发出笑声。"你甚至不试试杀了我吗？"

愤怒在她的嘴中形成。她之前诅咒过人，伤害过他们，但是从来没有杀过人。在人们像苍蝇一样在她身边倒下之后，她拒绝参与那种行为。她又后退了一步，而这个男人靠近了她，她因为一片玻璃滑倒，仰面倒在了地上。

男人站在她面前，嘲笑着她。金妮看向哈利寻求帮助，但是他忙于应付德拉科·马尔福。另一个食死徒已经一动不动地躺在他身边。

"来啊，"男人咆哮着说，伸出手。"为这漂亮的小姐来个自由的一击。"

她做不了。金妮颤抖着手用魔杖指着他。她只是想要和哈利一起购物。梅林知道这是他们多久以来的第一次约会。她怎么能以用杀戮咒来结束它呢？

她看向男人，发现珠宝店上面的两个商店之间的露台边缘有一个花盆。"羽加迪姆 勒维奥萨！"

男人抬起头，正好飘起的花盆从楼上落下，砸中了他的头。金妮睁大眼睛看着他倒在地上，血从他的头上流下来。

她不知看了他多久，接着，她从地上爬起来，她的手指深陷进玻璃，让她流血。她小步走着，接近那具身体，等待他扭动着坐起来并袭击她。但是他没有动。

她听见哈利喊出诅咒，但是她没有从这静止的身体上移开目光。她用脚踢了踢他，但是他没有动。她看见血从他的头流到街上，浸湿了地面上的玻璃碎片。

她杀了他。在她尽了一切力防止那种行为发生之后，她还是杀了他。她的胃危险地跳动着，她的身体感觉轻飘飘的。她抬起头，正好看见德拉科·马尔福倒在地上，如同这个男人一样，接着她的视线漆黑一片。

现在，她身在她曾看见死去的那个男人的房间中，而她也在那时杀了个人。这两件事情都要再次发生。

金妮看见德拉科在床上扭动着—帘子都被系了起来。她走进他的房间，将身后的门关上，熄掉所有的灯，除了床头柜上的蜡烛。

"谁在那儿？"他咕哝，声音粗糙。

金妮安静地将托盘放在用窗帘遮挡的窗户旁边的一张桌子上。她的后背对着他，将药剂从放着食物的托盘中拿出来。"是我，"她轻声说。

她听见他在床上动着。"韦斯莱？"他问。"你在这儿做什么？"

金妮停了下来。和一个她想要杀死的男人交谈比她想象的更难。"我来这儿给你药剂，"她说。"Flipsy说我必须做。"她将颤抖的手伸进口袋，抓住秘密原料，在昏暗的灯光中看着它。她还没有将它加进药剂中。她无法让自己立刻这样做—有些事情让她没有立刻做。首先，她需要知道些事情。

她慢慢旋开原料的盖子。"我有个问题，马尔福，"她轻声说。她抓着药剂。"你在过去一周远离我的原因是不想让我生病吗？"

没有声音—甚至没有他在被单中移动的声音。过了一会儿，她以为他又睡着了。她一只手抓着药剂；另一只手抓着原料，等待他的回答，然后将两者合在一起。

"是的，"他说，他的声音微弱的近乎低语。

金妮呼出她一直屏着的呼吸，放下原料，用颤抖的手将它推离药剂。怎么能？她怎么能杀死一个一直保护她安全的男人？

金妮在桌子边转过身，接近床。"来，"她说，将他抬起靠在枕头上，以便他能坐着。"喝了这个—它会让你好些的。"

德拉科没有看她就接过药剂。他闻了闻它。"你没有下毒，是吗？"

她发出一声沙哑的笑声。"不是这次，马尔福。"她看着他喝下它，因为味道而皱起脸。他的脸色在她眼前慢慢好转。"有用吗？"

德拉科叹了口气，闭上眼睛。"如果你的意思是我会活着，那是的。"他睁开一只眼睛看着她。"我猜我应该谢谢你。"

不，当她给他食物的时候想到。她才是应该感谢他的那个人。

她正跑过森林，她的长袍被树枝划破。现在是晚上，空气清冷；一只猫头鹰在头顶的树上鸣叫。金妮感觉到需要冲向她的目的地—她要迟到了。有人会注意到她不在。焦虑充满了她的身体，分了她的心，让她绊到了一块石头，飞落到地上。

金妮呻吟着站起身，拍掉身上的尘土和草，注意到衣服上的一道裂口。咒骂着，她坐在一块石头上，抽出魔杖，希望能修补好它。她的魔杖停顿在半空中—她看见了某个东西。她低头看着她所坐的大石头，灰色的石头上面有着孩童潦草的笔迹。它写着，"罗恩和金妮到此一游。"

金妮的心跳加快，环顾四周。她在陋居后面的树林里。她在家。她站起身，将魔杖插在口袋中，不再在意裂口，直奔通往她家的小路。她的心脏随着她踩在高草上的脚步而砰砰跳—她的家人，她多么想念他们。这个想法在她脑海中呼啸—她终于可以再见到他们。她会发现她妈妈在厨房中烹饪，她父亲在阅读《预言家日报》。弗雷德和乔治会对珀西恶作剧，查理和比尔在下巫师棋。罗恩正在给赫敏写信，这已经成为了他的一个习惯。她的脸上露出了大大的笑容，发出快乐的笑声。

她终于到家了。

她跑上小山，这是挡在回家路上的最后一样东西，这时，她看见了家上方的天空上有某个绿色的东西。她停下脚步，几乎因为震惊而摔倒。是黑魔标记。

她花了些时间才能让僵硬的腿移动。"妈妈！"她叫着跑着，几乎绊倒在长袍上。"爸爸！"她到达山顶，停下来发出一声尖叫。陋居的屋顶着火了。

她飞快地跑下山，魔杖拿出，随时准备。她穿过后院，鸡疯狂地到处跑，她绊倒在了一只生锈的坩埚上。她站起身，蹒跚地穿过门，尖叫着她家人的名字。

没有回应。金妮咳嗽着；厨房都是烟。"妈妈！"她呛住了，盲目地穿过房间，撞上了桌子。"罗恩！大家！"

她拿出魔杖，召唤出一阵风，吹走面前的烟，创造出一条干净的通路。终于能够更好地呼吸了，她将手从嘴边拿开，走向起居室，在那里，她发出了一声震耳欲聋的尖叫。

她的家人，全部八个人，四肢摊开躺在地板上，一动不动。金妮震惊地丢下魔杖，跑向离她最近的莫丽。

"妈妈！"她叫道，跪下来摇着她妈妈的肩膀。"妈妈，醒醒！"但是她妈妈躺在那里，眼睛睁开，没有移动。

眼泪从金妮的脸颊上流下，她放开她的妈妈，爬向罗恩，他在她妈妈和比尔之间。"罗恩！"现在她抽泣着，无法控制自己的哭泣。"罗恩，这不是开玩笑！"她抓着他的衬衫摇着他，让他的头转向一边。"起来，该死的！我很抱歉早些时候离开；我知道你不想让我离开。我很抱歉搞砸了事情！"

楼上的地板发出噼啪声；房间更热了，更多的烟涌入。金妮咳嗽了一声，寻找她的魔杖来清除烟。爬过她哥哥和妈妈的尸体，抽泣着，她找到了它，并又在房间中施了一道劲风。

火已经烧到房间尽头的楼梯那里，她爸爸离那里最近。她爬过她其他哥哥的尸体，试图接近她爸爸。"爸爸，"她轻声说，"从这里出去—着火了。"

她一碰到她爸爸的尸体就感到筋疲力尽了，那么累，她将头靠在她爸爸的衬衫上。"醒来，"她轻声说，因为充满烟的空气而咳嗽着。

她闭上眼睛，她最后一点力气也离她而去，哪怕她能站起来，她也不想离开。她不想离开她的家人—她要和他们待在一起。

她感觉到一双手将她从她死去的爸爸身边抱起。"不，"金妮呻吟着。"放开我。"但是这个人将金妮抱到怀里，带着她走出了着火的房子，走出了烟雾，走进新鲜空气中。金妮深吸了一口气，发出沙哑的咳嗽—她终于又能呼吸了。她眨了眨眼睛，睁开眼睛想看看是谁救了她。

一双红眼睛直视着她。

金妮在床上尖叫着醒来，知道喉咙变得红肿。她满身是汗—她的头发因为它而湿。她踢着毯子，转身想要下床，她的腿被被单缠住，让她摔倒在床边。

"放开我！"她抽泣着，试图从这一团糟中获得自由。她紧闭眼睛。她不想再次看见那双红眼睛。它们正如哈利的描述。它们能刺穿你，让你变冷，只能感觉到虚弱和无助。它们只能带来死亡，让你想要杀死自己，因为这是最容易的方式。因为如果你看见那双红眼睛，死亡很快就会到来了。

她听见门突然打开。"韦斯莱？"一双手触碰着她的肩膀，让她尖叫着将头藏在胳膊中。

"别碰我！"她尖叫着，眼泪顺着脸庞滑下。"你已经取了我家人的命—你不能取我的！"

这双手摇着她。"韦斯莱，是我！德拉科！"

金妮因为这名字而痉挛地呼吸着。德拉科…一个食死徒。德拉科…把她当做奖励赢得的男人。德拉科…将她从死亡中拯救的人。

她睁开眼睛，慢慢抬起头。他的灰眼睛—不是红的—睁得大大的，低头看着他。"发生什么了？"

金妮张开嘴想要讲话，但是发现她不能。她摇了摇头，稳住自己。她在颤抖。

德拉科对她皱着眉，然后弯下身将她抱起来。"这是我第二次送你上床，你知道，"他一边说，一边将她放在床上，从地上捡起毯子。"你最好不要养成习惯。"

金妮看着他。她看见他在讲话，但是不知道那些话是什么意思。她的身体感到麻木，但是她至少不再哭泣了。

德拉科用手揉着头发，继续看着她。他打了个响指，Flipsy出现了。"给她拿一杯无梦药剂。"他说，仍然看着金妮。

"不！"金妮在Flipsy离开前叫道。她睁大眼睛。"不，我不想睡觉。"

"会是无梦的。"

她摇了摇头。"求求你别强迫我，"她轻声说。"只是先别。"

德拉科叹了口气，然后低头看着Flipsy。"你听到她说的了，"他说。"一个小时内拿来。"当Flipsy离开，德拉科也要转身离开。他刚穿过一半房间，金妮就跳下床跑向了他。

"别离开我！"她说，抓住他的胳膊让他停了下来。她注视着她的手—她抓着他的左前臂，黑魔标记所在的地方。她放开手，闭上眼睛。那个标记—那个标记在她的家上方。

"抱—抱歉，"她说。她的眼睛仍然闭着，但是她知道德拉科正注视着她。"我只是现在不能一个人。"

来自他的静默让她做了个苦相。她怎么能对一个马尔福说那种话？让他看看她现在有多么脆弱不是够糟了吗？她还去追着他，这样抓着他，好像他会回答她的问题，就像他好像会帮助她似的。

"来吧，"他说，抓着她的手腕，将她拉出卧室。

她一睁开眼睛，他就放开了她。他们一起走过走廊，金妮用胳膊搂着自己，德拉科双手插在睡裤口袋里。金妮用眼角看向他，现在意识到他没有穿衬衫。她低头看着脚，脸发烫。她告诉自己这没什么，之前又不是没见过。毕竟，她给他换过衣服…只不过那时他没有动，她无法看见他的肌肉在走路时如何动，他比在霍格沃茨时的瘦弱来说更加宽阔结实了。她瞥了另一眼，这时，他正走下一楼。战争让哈利很瘦—比韦斯莱夫人所满意的要瘦得多。他总是太忙，不好好吃饭；太焦虑而不渴望食物。但是德拉科…似乎在外形上完全符合一个食死徒的标准。

她跟着他走过走廊，走在他身边。这一路她很少看他—当她跟在后面时，她的眼睛只能看着他光裸的后背。金妮低头看着自己。她忘记了她的长袍，只穿了一件及膝的长T恤，就像她在霍格沃茨时穿的那些一样。

德拉科带着她走进有酒吧的那个房间。当金妮看见他去拿白兰地时，她停了下来。"我不想再玩喝酒游戏，马尔福。"

他拿出杯子，倒了一点。"只是给你的，"他说。"它会帮助你…平静一些。"

金妮想要拒绝，但是她回想起当她妈妈为大家和战争忧心时，她爸爸总会在她妈妈的茶里加一些火焰威士忌。她走向他，接过玻璃杯。"谢谢，"她轻声说，喝了一小口，坐在一把扶手椅中。

德拉科走向死寂的壁炉，弯下身，从旁边拿了些木头。"马尔福干体力活？"金妮问，这次她的脸上露出了浅浅的微笑。

"我不是完全没能力的。"他一直背对着她，但是她知道他在瞪眼睛。过了一会儿，火焰燃烧起来，他在她对面坐下。"现在告诉我，"他说，靠在椅子中。"发生了什么？"

金妮将头转向一边。"我只是做了个梦，好吗？"

"这梦让你像一个预告死亡的女妖精一样尖叫？"

她看着他。他没有像她所想的一样露出假笑。"我的是，"她轻声说。她停下来，喝了另一口。"我又看见他们了。"

"谁？"

金妮抓住被子。她想要再次哭泣。"我的家人，"她轻声说。"我一直看着他们…我一直看着他们的身体缩成一团…房子着火了…他们—他们死去的脸注视着我…"

德拉科什么都没有说，但是她也没有期望他说。他憎恨她的家人，他能说些什么话来安慰她呢？金妮喝完了她的酒，将它放在桌子上。"但是那不是让我尖叫的。"她抬头看着德拉科的眼睛。"是那双…那双红眼睛。"

德拉科僵住了，她知道当他看进它们时也感觉到了同样的恐惧。"黑魔王。"他说。

金妮点了点头。"是他在陋居找到了我。他—他谋杀了我的家人。"

"你也要被谋杀，"德拉科说，他皱起眉头。"那晚你在哪儿？"

"我—"她去了哪儿？整个晚上对她来说都是一团混乱。当她面对死亡时，她怎么能记得那么小的细节？"我不得不去对角巷。我记得是紧急事情。罗恩不想让我离开—他担心那儿会有袭击。"

他们坐着，听着火焰的噼啪声。金妮的心跳现在已经放慢了—她可以静止并再次呼吸。

"你的家人发生了什么，"德拉科看着他的手说，"你—"

"别，"金妮说。"别说那么可怕的事情，因为我知道你不认为那是。"但是她的心因为这个努力而感到更轻了。

德拉科皱起了眉。"我或许憎恨他们，"他说，"但是我仍然认为在晚餐时谋杀全家人是非常低级的。我憎恨他们，但是即使是我也没预见到那件事的到来。"在金妮回答之前，他就站起身。"你喝完了酒—你准备好上床了吗？"

金妮点了点头，然后站起身，跟着他走出房间。他们静静地上楼。"你觉得好些了吗？"金妮问。"甚至能下床了？"

"喝了两天那恶心的药剂对我来说足够了。"他说。金妮看着他—他似乎回到健康状态了。"另外，正如我喜欢你做我的护士一样，如果我们不回到正常地狱，或许会冻僵的。"

他是对的。自从他生病了，好几天他们都没有恰当的吵架。每次她去给他药剂，他们会交换几句话，但是它们都很愉快。她咬着嘴唇忍住笑。

"看顾好自己，韦斯莱，"德拉科停在他们房间前面说。"如果你不足够小心，或许会让自己开心的。"

金妮僵住了。"我不知道什么—"

"生活，韦斯莱。"他说，他的灰眼睛闪烁着。"你被给了第二次生活的机会。如果你不能为你自己生活，为那些不能的人生活。"他扭开门把手，看了她一眼，然后走进房间。"晚安。"

当他关上门后，金妮长久地注视着他的门，消化着他的话。生活。她记得如何生活吗？但是为其他人生活…她想到了她的家人。当她穿过走廊来到她房间时，她想，毕竟，那或许不太难。


	4. Chapter 4

**第四章****斯莱特林的派对最棒（****Slytherin Parties Are Best****）**

金妮因为自己在镜子里的倒影有些恼火。她要去，她决定了，但是布雷斯的话在她脑海中回荡。确保你穿着合适。她想，这包括了她的整体外貌。对于一个派对来说，什么是合适的？她没有撒谎，派对确实不是她的东西。她在哈利打败斯莱特林后，参加过一个格兰芬多的派对，她觉得十分无聊，更别提有多令人尴尬。

因为挫败而再一次怒气冲冲，她把她的卷发挽成一个凌乱的发髻，让三绺松散的卷发落在脸庞上，并开始搜查她的衣服。一些合适的…她穿上她最喜欢的一条蓝色牛仔裤，才盖住她的屁股，和一件绿灰条纹的上衣。她笑了；非常的斯莱特林。那应该足够合适。她涂了睫毛膏，眼线，一层薄薄的银色眼影，和樱桃红唇膏，然后穿上一双黑色凉鞋。她抓起布雷斯的指示，站在她的长镜子前。呃…无论如何，她确实看上去很不同。

当她走进公共休息室，她感到好几双眼睛一直跟随着她，她突然觉得有些不舒服，但是她试图忽略了它。她今晚要玩的开心。她循着指示，最后，她站在了入口前。她看了看周围，然后低声说出了口令。

派对已经十分热闹，她迟到了大约半个小时，她小心翼翼地环顾四周。这个公共休息室看上去和格兰芬多一点也不一样。墙壁和地板是石头的，但是为了保暖，地板上覆盖着几个很大的翡翠绿色毛绒地毯。家具都是带着银色装饰的黑色皮制，所有的桌面都是用一种好像黑檀木的黑色木材制成。她把头歪向一边。好吧，它或许没有格兰芬多的温暖和舒适，但是有一种吸引她的格调。

现在，音乐在她周身拍打着节奏，灯光暗了下来。房间周围和角落里放了几个食品桌，似乎是为有意愿聊天的服务，而中间则是一大批跳舞的人。她认出几个人，但是显然大多数是斯莱特林，她觉得与这个地方格格不入。或许这不是个好主意。正当她转过身要离开时，她感到有一只手放在她光裸的肩膀上并发出了一声短促的尖叫。布雷斯·扎比尼熟悉的轻笑传到了她的耳中。

"心惊肉跳，不是吗？"

她眯起眼睛，退后远离他的触碰。"我要走了。这真的不是我的菜。"

他的眼睛欣赏地打量着她，她觉得脸红了。"我不这么认为，亲爱的，既来之则安之。"

她怀疑地看着他。"你无法让我待在这里。"

他耸了耸肩。"或许不能，但是如果你尝试一下，我不认为你会想离开。来吧，拜托，就试一下？我真的不想再想出另一种方法来补偿你在愚蠢的魔药课上为我做的事。"他的眼睛越过她的头顶，开始扫视着人群。

一支缓慢的歌曲开始演奏，但是金妮无法辨认声音来自哪里。她抬起头，看见布雷斯顽皮地笑着。哦不…

"跳支舞怎么样，韦斯莱？"

"你想和我跳舞？"她震惊地问。

他摇摇头。"不，不是和我。来。"

他抓住她的手，开始拉着她穿过人群。过了一会儿，她看到了德拉科·马尔福和潘西·帕金森。她听到潘西请求德拉科去跳舞，还看到他拼命地试图避免它。

"抱歉，帕金森，这支舞德拉科已经有舞伴了。"布雷斯欢快地说，把一只手搭在德拉科的肩膀上。

德拉科扬起了眉毛，潘西哼了一声。"是吗，是谁？"

布雷斯笑着抓住金妮的肘部，把她推到他身前。"怎么，可爱的韦斯莱是也。"

现在，德拉科的两条眉毛都竖了起来。"那么，这不是一个谣言。布雷斯确实把韦斯莱带到活动中。"他似乎对自己说。

潘西看上去更震惊了，她似乎没有听到德拉科说话。"她在这儿做什么？"她愤怒地质问。

"我邀请的她。"布雷斯耸了耸肩解释道。"现在，这首歌快过去了，为什么你不让这两个人享受他们的舞蹈呢。"布雷斯说，将金妮推向德拉科，然后要拖走潘西。

她拒绝让步。"德拉科，告诉他，他够了，你要和我跳舞。"她生气地尖叫。

德拉科显然厌恶她的声音，他低头看着金妮，然后看着潘西，又将目光转回金妮。他叹了口气，大大出乎金妮的意料，他伸出胳膊环住了金妮的腰，将她拉近。

"抱歉，潘。布雷斯说的对；这支舞预留给了韦斯莱。"

金妮可笑地看着潘西暴跳如雷，对每个人剑拔弩张。她大笑，转过身发现德拉科正看着她。她的笑声戛然而止。他笑着，一只胳膊紧紧地搂住她的腰，另一只胳膊放在她的臀部。

"你知道，你不用每次看到我时就停下笑声。"他对她说，听上去觉得很有趣。

"对不起。"她咕哝，"只是似乎在你周围笑十分古怪，就像我正在打破什么不成文的规矩。"

他笑了，然后冷静地说，"好吧，很显然，我们正在跳舞。"

"很显然，"她轻声说，回视着笑嘻嘻的布雷斯。"那种表情曾经离开过他的脸吗？"她恨恨地说。

德拉科看向她看的方向，笑着说："我不这样认为。那么来吧。"

她疑惑地看着他，然后意识到，他正在等她跳舞。她迟疑地把手放在他的肩膀上，让他带着她随着音乐的缓慢节奏。

"这太不可思议了。"她低声说。

他大笑，是确确实实的大笑。她十分震惊地看着他。一定是在他的领域上更加舒服…她想。

对她早先的话语，他赞同地点了点头，他的头发反射着房间里暗淡的灯光，她有些迷恋地看着他。她注意到，他没有用发胶将头发梳到后面。它看上去十分柔软，她注意到它时不时地落在他的眼中。

"还喜欢你看到的？"他笑着问。她的眼睛因为震惊睁大，但是她的解释被他挫败的呻吟声打断。"能帮我个忙吗？"

她疑惑地看着他。"什么？"

他的眼睛盯着她身后的什么，他说，"就暂时配合一下，好吗？"

她慢慢地点点头，下一秒，潘西就走了过来。"这首歌结束了。"她告知他们。她转向金妮。"那么你可以走了。"她傲慢地说。

"抱歉，潘西，但是今晚的余下时间，我都要和这个黄鼠狼姑娘待在一起。"德拉科慢吞吞地说，退开几步，但一只胳膊仍然搂着她的腰，手放在她的屁股上。

"为什么？"潘西问，看上去既生气又怀疑。

他耸了耸肩。"她帮了我个忙，我的回报就是今晚和她约会。你知道一个女孩子的第一个斯莱特林派对会…"他降低声音，给了她一个意味深长的表情。

金妮感兴趣地看着，潘西脸变成了红色，咕哝了一些关于去找诺特的话，然后走开了。

金妮不自在地抬头看他。"她怎么了？"

他笑了。"她在一个晚上无可救药地喝醉了，并和四个不同的男人上了床。"

她的眼睛睁得大大的。"四个？！"

他点点头，看着她，重重地叹了口气。"呃…这不错。我摆脱了帕金森，但是现在，我又和你缠在了一起。"

她看着他，然后回头看着布雷斯。"一些补偿。"她抱怨。

"那是什么？"

"哦，没什么。"她叹了口气。

他拉着她走出了舞池，来到一张靠近墙壁的桌子旁，然后说，"我很抱歉，你一定误解了我，因为我知道你没有忽略我的问题。"他的特点是有明显的冷酷优越感和绝不动摇的信心。真的很难控制让她不翻白眼。

"不，事实上，我忽略了你的问题。"她以一种确信会激怒他的厌烦语调说。她短暂地想，让他生气是否是一个好主意，尤其是在周一哈利告诉她那些黑暗的信息后，但是她把这个想法抛到了脑后。她不害怕任何人，她不会对着一群被宠坏了的蠢货打退堂鼓。

同时，德拉科只是不敢相信地看着她。"我强烈建议你重新考虑这个决定，吉妮维娅。"

他用了她的教名，这让她很震惊，她注视了他一会儿。"你是怎么知道我的名字？"她问，希望改变话题…因为她真的很好奇。

他只是看着她，用目光将她钉在原地。"我知道一切。现在，你说的补偿是什么事情？"

"哦，默林，马尔福！"她叫道，将手在空中挥舞着。"这没什么大不了的！我只是在魔药课上布雷斯掩饰了一下，他说他会补偿我。很显然，把我拽进这个派对是他对我行为的补偿。"

德拉科似乎考虑了一会儿这个，然后慢慢地点头。"他会的。"然后，他们两个只是靠在墙上，看着派对逐渐展开。

当金妮打败因为不适应而难为情的冲动后，她说，"为什么斯莱特林的派对如此特别？我的意思是，你总能听到斯莱特林们的派对是最棒的，但是，我没有看到什么特别的。看上去和我去过的其他派对一样。"金妮很自然地忽略了她只去过一个其他派对的事实。

德拉科笑了。"其中包括了许多酒，这就是为什么。当你喝多了，还有音乐，一切都像一阵疾风。"

她大笑着，注意到许多人在走曲线。"你为什么不喝酒？"过了一会儿，她问。

他耸了耸肩。"不适合我。"

她只是理解的点点头。也不适合她，不是因为她假正经。只是失去控制并且行动像个傻子，这种想法对她没有吸引力。她认为德拉科也是相同的感觉。

二人之间尴尬的沉默越来越大，在他们之间架起了一千米的鸿沟，尽管事实上，他与她只有几步之遥。当布雷斯闲晃过来时，她几乎松了口气。

"那么，我听说韦斯莱现在和你约会。"他挂着一成不变让人生厌的嬉笑说。

德拉科翻了个白眼。"只不过为了摆脱潘西，你知道。"

布雷斯严肃地点点头。"完全理解。不过你可不擅长这个，朋友。"

"擅长什么？"德拉科疑惑地问。

"表现的像可爱的韦斯莱是你的约会对象。你知道，如果她真的是你的约会对象，你就不会只站在这里。"

她看着德拉科紧绷起来，可能在想象他做什么会看上去像在约会。

"你的观点？"他近乎咆哮。

布雷斯无动于衷地耸了耸肩。"哦，没什么，只是如果潘西认为你没有好好约会，她会来弥补你的，她或许…会为你…打抱不平。"

德拉科的眼睛眯起来，在人群中搜寻潘西的踪影，然后回头看着金妮，最终再次看向扎比尼。"我现在更讨厌你。"他冷冰冰地说。

布雷斯只是笑着耸了耸肩，像舞池做了个手势。"那么去吧，男人。"

金妮抬头看着他，突然觉得紧张。"去什么？"她责备地问。

"你不会是真的希望我这样做。我打赌，就算我想和一个韦斯莱亲近些，她都不知道怎样做。"德拉科对布雷斯说，忽略了金妮。

布雷斯耸了耸肩。"或许不会。那么？教她。来吧，你得承认，她看上去不难看。我想她穿着我们颜色的衣服更加吸引人。"他说，向金妮眨着眼。

她做了个鬼脸。"某人可以告诉我你们正在谈论什么吗？"她一点也不喜欢别人在她附近私下谈话。

德拉科研究了她一会儿，慢慢地将她从头看到脚。她在他的目光下有些脸红，但是她仍然闭着嘴。她要做什么？

最终，德拉科叹了口气，牵起她的手。他忽略了她的问题和抗议，只是拉着她走向舞池。她注意到，这次的歌曲有些欢快，但是仍然节奏沉稳。他最终在靠近舞池的中央停下，把两只手放在她的肩膀上，温柔地将她转过身，让她背对着他。

"你在做什么？"她第一百次地问。

"跟着我。"他轻声说，因为他的声音如此贴近，她几乎跳了起来。

接着，她感觉到他的手放在她身体的两侧，然后慢慢地滑下，停在她的臀部。他轻轻地将她向后拉，她正好靠在他身上。他开始随着音乐移动，他提醒她跟随着她。他放在她屁股上的手引导着她的移动，最初她有些尴尬，不久后，她发现和他十分合拍。

在她增长了更多自信后，她感到德拉科的手离开了她的臀部，显然是相信她知道怎么做了，他的手滑下她的大腿，又顺着她的臀部，触摸她衬衫和牛仔裤之间的裸露肌肤。她在他的触碰下颤抖着，更加地靠向他，一边跳舞，一边将自己和他紧紧贴在一起。她感到他的手轻轻收紧作为响应，另一股颤抖划下她的背脊。他正在对我做什么？她几乎无力呼吸地想。

她注意到他的动作十分温柔，而不是她所预料的粗鲁。他慢慢地缓和了她最初的尴尬和几乎难堪的舞蹈，现在，他所有的触碰和爱抚都轻柔和小心翼翼。

当他的手再次移动，她吞咽了一下。现在，一只手滑进她的衬衫，放在她的腹部，更坚定地将她靠向他，另一只手放在她臀部最初的地方。

突然，她自己的手觉得非常不自在，只是…那样。觉得胃里好像有许多蝴蝶在飞，她迟疑地将一只手覆上他放在她臀部的手，抬起另一只伸到后面，环住他的脖子。

她不知道他们这样待了多久，只是跳了每一首不知从哪里播放的新歌，调整让彼此合适的姿势，但是似乎没有过多长时间，德拉科在她耳边轻声说，"几乎十一点了。如果你想要在宵禁前回去，我建议你现在离开。"

在她更好地思考前，她失落地大声呻吟了一声，更紧地抓住环住她腰的胳膊。

他因为她的回应而笑了起来，他问，"那么，你玩得很开心，我可以这样认为？"

她突然变得谨慎起来，咬住嘴唇轻声说，"或许吧。"

她不会告诉他，她刚才有多么惬意。没有人曾经这样抱过她，触碰她。她已经迷失在他的拥抱，不断的音乐旋律和他沉稳的心跳声中了。只是一会儿，一切就都消失了，只剩下她和音乐，还有…德拉科·马尔福：就算世界上只有她，也是她最不希望见到的人。

他的胳膊松开她，后退几步。金妮克制住因为失去他的触碰而产生的失望感觉。

"想要我送你回去吗？"他问。

她不确定那是否是个好主意。如果有人看见他们在一起，流言会满天飞，更别提梦之队看见它…但是她发现自己不想让这个夜晚就这样结束，即使只是一起走回去。她最终点了点头。

"在门口等我，好吗？我想去找一下扎比尼。不会多久的。"

他扬起眉毛，但是还是点了点头，走向出口；她怀疑他惯于按照被告诉的做，即使只是等待他的"约会对象"。

看着他走开，她环顾四周寻找高大黑发的男孩。她终于发现他靠在墙上，和一个她不认识的女孩交谈，但是她看上去像是来自赫奇帕奇。不确实关心她是否会搞砸他和那个女孩的进展，她冲过去抱住他高兴地尖叫。

"非常谢谢你，布雷斯！"她尖叫着，第一次用他的名字叫他。

刚开始，他全然震惊了，然后他尴尬地响应了她的拥抱。"你喝多了，韦斯莱？"他问。

她笑着放开他。"没有，我只是想谢谢你…就这样…呃…谢谢。"她解释着，觉得自己现在像个傻瓜。

他笑着扬起一条眉毛。"我猜，和德拉科很开心？"

她随便地耸了耸肩说，"很不错。"

他露出了大大的笑容，但是令她欣慰的是，他没有揪着这件事不放。"那么，这意味着我不再因为那个魔药课上的小事件而欠你了，对吗？"

她大笑，然后用一种非常严肃的表情说，"吾特准兹已还清早先欠吾之债。"

他翻了个白眼说，"我想德拉科在那边快不耐烦了。我想他是在等你…？"

她红着脸点点头，回头看见他确实有些不耐烦。"好吧，那么我最好走了。"她看着她认为正在和布雷斯调情的女孩说，"你知道，他不是个糟糕的人。"然后，她转过身向德拉科走去。

"抱歉。"她走到他身边，羞涩地笑着说。

"那是怎么回事？"他问，听上去很生气。

"呣？哦，你的意思是我对布雷斯说了什么？"

"现在是布雷斯了？"他哼着说。"不，我更多指的是你扑到他怀里。"

她疑惑地看着他，想着怎么会突然受到如此冷遇，然后她突然明了了。他在嫉妒。她几乎要大笑出声。他和她一起不知跳了多久的舞，她确信她妈妈会批判这"非常不合礼仪"，他在嫉妒？但是他为什么要嫉妒？事实上他不喜欢她，不是吗？不，当然不。他只是愿意想她被他吸引或者其他什么…好满足他的虚荣心。

"我只是在感谢他邀请了我…德拉科。"她慢慢地说，几乎因为用了他的名字而难为情。他会疯狂吗？她逾越了她的界限吗？

相反，他似乎放松了…只是几乎…他生硬地把胳膊伸出给她。她挽过他，试图表现的好像没什么问题，希望他可以处理好自己。她根本不知道如何治愈受伤的男性自尊。

他带着她穿过画着萨查瑞·斯莱特林的肖像洞，走过空荡荡的走廊。当他们经过一周前藏身于此的那个墙壁中的壁龛时，她微笑着摇头，命运似乎总是很神奇。

"怎么了？"他问，对她的微笑产生了疑惑，她宽慰地听到他的声音终于不再紧绷着。显然，他解决了自己的问题。

"只是想起了上周有个可怕的野兽把我堵在了那个墙上的洞中。"她笑着说。

他笑着瞥了那儿一眼。"真为那件事抱歉。你似乎总是陷入到与潘西的战争之中。"

她耸了耸肩。"说实话，我不介意今晚。"她立刻松开了他的胳膊，脸变得和她的头发一样红。你怎么能说那些，金？！她迅速地瞥了他一眼，发现他笑了，他的眼睛喜悦地跳着舞，但是他没有说话。

他们静静地走完回到她的公共休息室其余的路，在走出地牢后，德拉科不知道如何走，金妮就带着路。当她到达肖像画时，德拉科做了个怪相。

"这是你们的肖像画？"他哼着问，"多么不幸。"

金妮笑着推了一下他的胳膊。"你会伤害到她的感情的！"

他笑着，看了一会儿肖像画，然后转回视线看着她。"好吧，我想我应该走了。"

她慢慢地点头。"我想是。"她轻声说。

他走近，轻声说，"除非你不想我…？"

她紧张地笑起来，思虑他是否在开玩笑，不确信她更希望什么，她开玩笑般地胡乱推开他。"你最好开始回去吧。否则会在宵禁之后被抓住的。"她忽略了他的问题，建议道。

他对她浅浅地微笑，然后走开。"好吧。很高兴你今晚能来；你也不算太糟。"他转过身开始返回地牢，双手随意地插在兜里，哼着不成调的小曲儿。

她轻咬嘴唇，摇着头。她肯定他确实知道他现在正为自己描绘的场景。她仍然因为这疯狂的一切而摇着头，她静悄悄地爬上床，想着这个男孩是否在生命中曾做过任何一件会产生这种感觉的事。


	5. Chapter 5

**第五章****冰龙（****Ice Dragon****）**

金妮很无聊。不像平常一样"呣，我想做一些更有趣的事情"那种无聊，而是"哦我的上帝，如果不做些什么事情我就要崩溃了"那种无聊。现在是周六，金三角依旧出发去了霍格莫德。她对这种境况感到很不错，如布雷斯所说，"放松了自己"，没有他们也愉快的度过时间，但是这没有持续太久。

首先，事实上，没有一个她认识的人知道这件事。她不能走向她的格兰芬多朋友们然后说，"嘿！你们知道斯莱特林，我们调皮的对头吗？嗯，我去了他们的一个派对，并和斯莱特林的王子德拉科·马尔福跳了整晚的下流舞蹈！另外，我真的很喜欢它！"不。那一点也不合适。她知道她不担心别人对她的想法，但是仍然…让她的同龄人知道她没有梦之队一直相助身边也会过得很好也不错。

其次，实话说，她很厌恶自己。因为事实是，除了是与德拉科一起，她喜欢那样跳舞，显然，部分是因为马尔福。不，她不喜欢他或者其他什么。她很确信，这给了她些许安慰，但是身体的吸引很难否认。他的长相极其优秀，在她的认知中，任何没有注意到的女孩都是傻瓜。她一直回忆着他的眼睛，他的手搂着她，他抵着她脖子呼吸的感觉，每一件事。

金妮呻吟着倒进沙发。讨厌，真讨厌。她怎么能这么愚蠢？她憎恨他；真正，确实，深深地憎恨这个男孩。但是她让他触碰她，对他投怀送抱。这让她觉得要疯了。她可以想象他怎样告诉他同院的伙伴。蠢，蠢，蠢。特别是在哈利告诉过她那件事后。

她叹了口气，直起身挫败地环顾四周。好吧，现在任何一秒的无聊和这些质疑都会淹没她，她会迷失其中。为了防止这样的结果发生，金妮站起身走出公共休息室。一走到走廊，她四处看着，叹了口气。呃，现在呢？呼吸新鲜空气是最好的决定，她要去湖边。

她慢慢地走向目的地，她穿过霍格沃茨错综复杂的走廊，来到开阔的场地。她做了个深呼吸然后微笑着，在最近的一棵树下坐下。她闭上眼睛，享受着这片刻的宁静和开阔，但是不久，厌倦感又再次烦扰她。

"就不能心满意足。"她对自己咕哝道，睁开眼睛环顾四周。她看见魁地奇球场有一个飞翔的修长人影，但是离得太远，她无法认出那个人的身份。考虑到她明显没有更好的事情做，她决定去看个明白。

几分钟后，她走到足够近的地方去辨认那个人，当认出他是德拉科·马尔福时，她几乎倒抽了一口气。她感到一种强烈想要逃跑的冲动，但是将它压了下去。她总得面对他。下定决心，她做了个深呼吸，走过去坐在看台上，看着他以优美的轨迹划过天空。

当看到他从容的动作，她无可避免的想到了昨晚。她为什么这么憎恶？有什么基础吗？当然，他一直是她整个生命中难以忍受的讨厌鬼，并且他是斯莱特林的王子，但是确实，昨晚他不那么糟糕。他只是有些粗鲁，虽然只在最初是这样，他确实和她一起大笑。他允许她叫他德拉科。那是什么意思？那意味着他们现在是朋友？或许不是朋友，至少二人达成了某种休战协定？

她更倾向于后者。你不能期盼六年的恨意会在一晚后崩裂并转变成友谊，但是她无法相信他们没有做出任何类别的进步。在她的生命中，没有人让她感觉如此特别，像她不是一个额外的包袱。她的脑袋里怎么会都是这些东西？

她太沉浸于自己的思绪中，直到他站在她面前，她才注意到他已经落了下来。

"哦！你好，德拉科。"她说，向他露出了一个灿烂的笑容。

他扬起了眉毛，脸上露出冷冷的恶意。她的微笑隐去，在他的目光下，她很尴尬。

"首先，我认为旧形式还是不要改变，韦斯莱。其次，你觉得你在做什么？"他以非常冷静致命的声音说。

她耸了耸肩。"抱歉。我只是很无聊，觉得我想要看看你的练习。"

他笑了。"能把你的眼睛从我身上拿下来吗？真是很…让人困扰。"

她怀疑地看着他。"好吧，让我们现在切断这个。"她恼怒地说。"我无法忍受人们表现的像什么都没发生过一样！"

"我不清楚你在说什么。"他冷冷地说。

"昨晚，派对？"她厉声说，怒火噌得冒了上来。

"哦，你的意思是你整个人都趴在我身上的时候。"他笑着说，"十足的贱，不是吗？"

她觉得脸上所有血色都退去。"你为什么这么做？"她静静地看着他，从来没觉得自己如此愚蠢。

他开始走向前，她警惕地站了起来，不确定他要做什么。他走了三步，这样他离她只有几英寸。她觉得时间好像停止，她不能移动。他将嘴唇附到她耳边，轻声说，"因为这就是我。你真的认为昨晚的事都是真的？你只不过是一个乐子，暂时娱乐我。就是这样。"

他最后一次笑着，大步走向城堡，留下了感觉十分愚蠢和羞愧的女孩，因为某些超出她理解的原因，有一些受伤。

金妮仍然坐在看台上，默默哭泣，这时，她听到有人接近。她没有抬头看。或许那个人只是路过。

"金妮？"

她抬起头，惊讶地看见了布雷斯，他把头歪向一边，研究她目前的状况。她的眼睛眯起；这也有一部分他的原因。他只是把她带到了那个派对。她知道自己只会受伤。

"走开，扎比尼。"她说，她的声音甚至比她听到的还要疲惫。

他皱着眉忽略了她，在她身边坐下。"德拉科在哪里？我来见他。"

"哦，你是说那只讨厌的白鼬？我不知道，或许去虐待小鸡了。"

他古怪地看了她一眼，然后叹了口气，背靠在座位上。"啊，那么他就是原因了。"

她一言不发。沉寂了一会儿，布雷斯再次叹了口气说，"那么，讲出来。他做了什么？"

她发出了一声短促的笑声。"对，因为我确实打算和你交心，扎比尼。无论如何，别做臆断。只是…功课压力。"

"说真的，你不能想出一个比功课更好的借口吗？"他问，在可怜的尝试下听上去几乎有些失落。

"让我自己待一会儿。"她生气地咕哝。

"听着，我不知道他做了什么，但是如果你告诉我，我或许可以帮助你。"

她注视着她的脚，觉得好像有一种情感从体内膨胀，如果她不做些什么，就会扩张到让她的胸膛破碎；她确实不能和赫敏谈论这些，哈利和罗恩更不可能。另外，布雷斯已经知道了背景。如果她决定和他谈论，就不必解释那些…

"我很无聊，并且决定出来走走。我看见德拉…马尔福在飞行，因此我坐下来观看。他走了过来并且他…他告诉我昨晚只是一场表演，我只是一个临时娱乐。"她厉声说，觉得有眼泪滚下脸颊。它们灼烧了她，她用力地擦掉它们。"我无法相信自己这样愚蠢。我应该知道他不可能那么好。"

布雷斯回答的声音很柔软。"我知道你不想听到这些，你不会相信我，但是这不是表演。他昨晚确实非常高兴…当他回来时，我可以分辨。但是…有些原因…他的表相…"

她叫了一声，将手指陷进身旁的座位。"让他愚蠢的表相见鬼去吧！我看不出来！他为什么不彻底放下那愚蠢的东西，或者至少当只有我们在没有其他人在周围时。"

"为什么这让你这样不高兴？你了解德拉科怎么样…他在女人中的声誉。"

她移开目光，头发落在脸上，他们之间有一层遮挡，这让她十分感激。

"你不明白。"她轻声说。

"那么帮助我明白。"

她咬住嘴唇忍住眼泪。"我…我哪里也不属于。是，哈利，罗恩和赫敏很好，是我可以请求的最好朋友，我很爱他们…但是我从来不是他们的一部分，你知道吗？我一直是罗恩的小妹妹。我一直是第三者…呃，在这里是第四者。我总感觉自己是个包袱。但是昨晚…就好像…好像只是我和他，第一次，我觉得自己被需要。我觉得自己很重要。"

"哦。"他轻声说。

"不是说我爱上了马尔福或者甚至有点喜欢他或者其他什么。"她匆忙解释道。"请明白。我没有对这个蠢货有愚蠢的迷恋。只是…"她重重地叹了口气，将头放在膝盖上。"只是，这是一个很好的转变，只是这样。但是现在，我后悔让自己…放纵。我觉得认为我们或许可以…你知道…成为…朋友，这很愚蠢。"

她听到他挪动双脚，当她感觉到他的胳膊搂住她并将她抱到他的膝盖上，将她拥在胸前时，她十分震惊。他就这样抱着她，过了很久，他打破了寂静。

"当他说这只是表演时，他在撒谎。他只是试图…保护…你。这样更安全。"

"保护我什么？"她烦躁地厉声说。

他皱着眉将下巴搭载她的头顶上。"我没有权力说，亲爱的。只要知道德拉科…他的人生比你想象的更复杂。他创造了一个Ice Dragon的表相是有原因的。"

"但是你不能告诉我是什么。"她半问半答。

"但是我不能告诉你是什么。"他肯定地重复道。

她叹了口气，将头靠在他的肩膀上。"那么…我确实不是某些乐子？"

"好吧，我不想哄骗你。你确实是驱逐潘西的利器。但是不，你不是个乐子。你知道吗，他昨晚是哼着小曲儿回到派对的。他今年甚至第一次露出了笑容。如果这不是证明，那我不知道什么是了。"

她大笑，尽管还是有些哽咽，她叹了口气。"你认为我能摘下他的面具吗？"她思绪重重地问。

他屏住呼吸，将她抱的更紧。"我不知道这是否是个好主意。"过了一会儿，他慢慢说。"你可能会受到严重伤害。如果你想要冒险将流泪当成家常便饭，我猜你可以得。这确实是个充满挑战的事。我认为你没有意识到你将自己置身到了一个如何的境况之中。"

"我注意到在这个小小的演讲中，你没有试图阻止我，只是警告。"在将他的话深思熟虑后，她指出。

他笑着将她放在他身边，显然认为她现在又平静下来了。"那么或许我认为这对他是有好处的。"他耸了耸肩说。

她点了点头，脸上露出了慎重的表情。

"你知道，你没有意识到你将自己置身到了一个如何的境况之中。"布雷斯重复道。

"我似乎记得你已经告诉我这个了。"

他耸了耸肩。"只是要确定你不会说我没有警告你。"

"好吧。"

寂静像一块毯子笼罩着他们，轻柔而舒适，他们看着球场。

"为什么你现在这么好？"她最终问道。

他打量着她。"该死的，我又欠了你了，你这个难以忍受的小黄鼠狼姑娘。"

她古怪地看着他，他回答道，"你告诉派对上的那个女孩，我不是一个坏蛋。她一定相信了你，因为你一离开，她就对我很热情，我余下的夜晚都快接吻的没知觉了。"

金妮大笑着摇头。"这是真正的原因？"

他耸了耸肩。"对，因此，或许我认为你是格兰芬多中的好人。"他看着她洋洋得意的表情说，"别自以为是，韦斯莱。我准备随时撤销这个观点。"

她大笑着摇头。"你真是太好了…对于一个斯莱特林。"

他假装严肃地看着她。"当然。你这好像是一个新发现。"

她翻了个白眼。"你也别自以为是了。你仍然令人难以忍受。"

他笑着说，"可我不会以其他方式了，亲爱的。周一的魔药课上见。"说完，他走向德拉科离开时的方向。

她注视着他，直到他消失在视线中。如果是真的，如果德拉科真的只是隐藏在他愚蠢的面具后，那么她要打破它。她不会放弃他。她没有停止考虑自己为什么如此关心。事实是，她不关心为什么。她只是做了。那就足够。

金妮百无聊赖地看着哈利和罗恩争论魁地奇。她不关心是什么；诚实来说，她真的对什么都提不起兴趣。她的思绪被别处某个苍白脸色的男孩吸引。自从周六下午，她没有和他交谈过，现在已经是周四晚上。无须说，这个女孩很挫败。她在魔药课和大礼堂中看到了他，但是没有机会说话。而他，则完全忽视了她。

布雷斯每天都问她进展如何，尽管他非常知道如何。尽管他在开始给出警告，但是他十分支持她的"工作"。他说，如果她可以把它摘下（这会是个壮举），那会"对他有好处"。他不会详尽再说些什么了。那也让她十分挫败。但是她试图不让自己表现出来。在过去的几天中，她和布雷斯已经建立了暂时的友谊，除了他令人讨厌的傲慢态度，她发现自己还是很喜欢的。他仍然如往常一样取笑她，但是没有什么关系；他就是那样。她不太介意。他就像是她的某个哥哥，但是没有保护欲（这让她十分感激）。

这时，肖像画洞口打开，赫敏走了进来，迅速地找到了他们并走向他们。

"哈利，我认为你或许是对的。马尔福确实有些情况。"

金妮半听着，猜测这是金三角的另一个"突发事件"，但是听到了德拉科的名字，这让她热切地靠得更近。现在发生了什么？哈利问出了她无声的问题。

"我走进公共休息室，他向往常一样开始侮辱我，但是突然，他停了下来，绷住下巴，开始走过我。我问他怎么了，但是他只是忽略了我，去了他的私人宿舍。他走的方式十分古怪，我听到他轻声说，'等一下，行吗？'他抓住了他的左前臂。"

你可以分辨出，哈利正在努力地思考，而罗恩只是看着赫敏。终于，哈利打破了寂静。"毫无置疑。有些事情不对了。我认为我们是时候去找邓布利多了。"

"不！"金妮在她可以更好地考虑前就几乎尖叫了出来。所有的目光都转向她，她在心中将所知道的咒骂说了两次。她怎么能就这样脱口而出？她为什么不让他们揭发他？这真令人费解。因为你心中拒绝相信事情是这样的，她阴沉地想。因为你无法忍受在你甚至还没有开始时就放弃他的想法。

他们仍然注视着她，她不知道该说些什么。迅速地抓住某些想法，她开口，"呃，那是我们不清楚的东西，对吧？听着，布雷斯和德拉…马尔福是真正的好朋友，对吧？而布雷斯现在和我说话更频繁了。我的意思是…我们有平和的交谈，我认为他开始信任我。让我试着去…从他那里套取某些信息。或者我甚至可以通过布雷斯和德拉科交谈。拜托，我知道我可以做这个。你知道，如果你就这样直接把他送到邓布利多那里，什么也不会完成。他是个斯莱特林，我们正在玩着他的游戏…我们需要表现得像回事。"

她屏住呼吸，猜测他们一定可以听到她的心脏在胸膛中怦怦跳动。这听上去很有说服力，至少在如此短的认知下…她希望。现在剩下的只是看他们会不会买账。来吧，朋友们…相信我。

"我不喜欢这个主意。"罗恩皱着眉说。她觉得她的胃突然下坠。不，不要这样。

"罗恩…"过了一会儿，哈利说，"我知道她是你妹妹，你不想让她去冒任何危险，我也是，但是…她有个好点子。如果我们发现到底发生了什么，或许会有更大的优势。我同意她。"

这时，金妮的心再次悬了起来。所有的眼睛都转向赫敏。她是决定的因素。这个女孩叹了口气，看着他们的脸。她最终看向了罗恩。

"我很抱歉，罗恩，但是哈利是对的。金妮可以做这个。我相信她。"金妮突然感到一股巨大的罪恶感。我相信她。而她却在欺骗他们。她将这种情绪压下去，知道这是比较好的决定…或许是她这样希望。

哈利笑着拍了拍她的背。"我们了不得的间谍。"他笑着说，试图缓和尴尬的气氛。她微笑，觉得她宁愿做其他任何事。

之后，金三角开始自己讨论，观点一个接一个。听着德拉科的"邪恶"是多么明显，这让她很不舒服。这让她很沮丧，因此，她当然又对这个过于舒适的房间产生了幽闭恐惧。似乎有些不能呼吸，她喃喃地对罗恩说了个关于厨房的借口，几乎是跑出了房间。

不知道该去哪儿，但是觉得她需要动一下，她走向魁地奇球场。她有些厌倦总是去湖边。她到达了球场，看见有人正在做训练，她注意到更像是个找球手。她突然有些颓丧，她知道那是谁。当她走近时，她的怀疑被证实了；德拉科·马尔福今晚出来了。

她感兴趣地看着他的技巧，注意他可以提升的方面，并消化这些信息。一个主意出现在她脑海中，她对自己微笑着。他现在注意到了她，并落到了地上。她准备好应付即将到来的冲突；她知道他会尝试并让她感觉低落。他会试图尝试伤害她。但是她已经绝对与他火并。她会冷冷地还击，知道他尊重她。

"黄鼠狼，你在跟踪我吗？"他走过来，拖长调子说。

她翻了个白眼。"哦，是的，马尔福，我生命中的唯一目标就是绕着城堡跟着你的大屁股。"

他看着她，显然有些惊讶，接着，他笑着向她靠近。她压抑住他让她产生不可避免的身体反应。只是另一个把戏，她不会让他再次把这施用在她身上。她稳稳地站着。

"我不惊讶。"他轻声说，他的声音很低沉。"在你这样移动后，你让自己离我多么近啊，"他仍然低沉地说话，向她靠得更近，"你显然是祈求我触摸你…"

在他的靠近和低沉挑逗的语调中，她忍住颤抖的冲动。保持意志力，她厌烦地翻了个白眼，从他身边走过，在此过程中，让她的身体轻轻擦过他。两个人才能玩这个游戏，德拉科·马尔福。她捡起他丢下的扫帚，检查了它一会儿，忽略他的抗议。

她小心翼翼地将一条腿跨上扫帚，然后起飞。她可以听到他在她下面发出愤慨的尖叫，但是她忽略了它们。她练习复杂的技巧，转圈，俯冲，扭转，一切。这十分令人兴奋。钱在这方面确实很有用；她从来没有享受过如此快速的扫帚。她笑着，将速度放慢，懒懒地转着圈，俯视着德拉科。他站在那里，双臂环抱在胸前，不耐烦地挪动着双脚。她短暂地想了想，他可能会击昏她或者别的什么…但是他不会。她再次对自己微笑。至少，会有些事情。

他看上去仍然很恼怒，因此她决定一直兜圈，直到她认为他已经得到足够的冷静时间。几圈之后，他已经在座位上坐下，一条腿搭在前面的座位上，他的下巴放在膝盖上。她柔和地笑了。他那样看上去真的很可爱。她觉得他自己也知道，所以他正好那样做，但是无论怎样，她决定飞下来。他得到足够的时间平息他的怒火了。

"好扫帚。"她将它递回给他笑着说。他在空中轻易地抓住它。

他哼了一声。"但是你想，你决不会摸到一个得体的，更别提骑它了，呣？"

"确实是，"她诚恳地回答，无所谓地耸了耸肩。"但是，嘿，生活的乐趣就在于此。"

他看着她说，"除了偷走我的扫帚，你还想干什么？"

"我在跟踪你，记得吗？"她无害地说。

他眯起眼睛，只是等着。她叹了口气，在他身边坐下。她只是看着球场，他看着她。过了一会儿，两个人都没有屈服，她觉得是时候看看她计划的效果了。

"难怪哈利总是打败你。"她说。

他的目光变得冰一般冷漠。"你说什么？"他厉声说，话语之下隐藏着危险的暗流。

"呃，你有一把奇妙的扫帚，但是你的技术太烂了。"金妮觉得自己好像在被一只已经发怒的鹰头马身有翼兽殴打。

他的表情很镇定，但是他灼热的灰眼睛出卖了他。"收回它，黄鼠狼。我的控制是有限度的。"

她毫不怀疑他。她再次拿起他的扫帚，在他阻止前，从看台上跳到下面的草地上。她再次跳到了扫帚上，但是停留在地面。"那么，上来吧。"她不耐烦地说。

他看着她，好像她长了两个脑袋。"什么？"

她叹了口气。"我说，上来。我要教你些东西。甚至一些哈利的技巧。"当他继续看着她时，她说，"噢，来吧，马尔福，你怎么能错过这个？这可比你偷窥他的练习要好…我打算手把手地教你。"

他的眼睛危险地眯起来。"你怎么能停止做这种事情？"

她耸了耸肩。"我不知道。我很无聊。"对着他难以置信的表情，她说，"我不是斯莱特林。我不需要原因，不是吗？"

最终，他下到场地上，优雅地在她身后骑上扫帚。

"抓紧。"她轻声说，感觉到他的胳膊环住她的腰，然后她以高速起飞。风吹过她的头发，她咯咯笑着。她要教这个男孩一两件事情。


	6. Chapter 6

**第六章****请相信我（****Please Believe Me****）**

金妮怀疑地用魔杖戳着坩埚里厚厚的金黄色液体。"布雷斯，你确定应该看上去是这样的？"

布雷斯越过她的肩膀盯着它，皱了一会儿眉，然后耸了耸肩。"书上确实不是这样写的，但是我们完全按照所有的指示，因此我不知道搞砸了什么。"

金妮再次戳了戳它。"如果我们做正确了，这个药剂真是让人讨厌。我几乎希望我们十分失败。我为需要喝它的人感到难过…这是用来做什么的？"

布雷斯翻了翻书本，郑重地朗读，"为那些患有难以治愈瘙痒的人。"

红发女孩做了个鬼脸。"我想我宁可去抓破它…"

布雷斯笑着舀了一些粘糊糊的液体装进瓶子里，在上面快速贴上标签，把它送到斯内普那里。金妮因为其余的药剂而皱起鼻子，咕哝着"一扫皆空！"

"嘿，金妮。"一个声音从布雷斯的座位上传来。她惊讶地叫了一声，揪住胸口平复自己。被逗乐的赫敏坐在她旁边，很明显在压抑笑声。

"别那样做！"金妮抱怨，将手放下来，脸上迅速升起红晕。"哦，嘿，你的药剂是什么颜色？"

赫敏做了个鬼脸。"令人作呕的灰棕色。十分恶心。"

金妮如释重负地叹了口气。"真好。当我们发现我们的药剂也是那样时，我以为我们搞砸了。"她因为回忆而微微颤抖着。谁能喝下那玩意儿？

赫敏大笑，金妮注意到笑声中有一些紧张。"敏…"她扬起眉毛慢慢说，"怎么了？"

被问到的女孩微微在座位上动着。当她开口时，她的声音十分低，她的话语几乎都连在了一起。"哈利让我来看看你至今为止发现了些什么。我们会在公共休息室等到今晚，但是罗恩和哈利有魁地奇训练和很多作业要做，要同时结束这些，我有很大压力。"

金妮对她困惑地笑笑。"发现什么？"

赫敏的表情十分怀疑。"关于马尔福。"她嘶嘶地说，厌恶地瞪了金发男孩一眼。

金妮的眼睛睁大。糟糕。她完全忘记做个"间谍"的事了。她要说什么？她不能告诉他们她什么也没有发现，不是吗？毕竟，她自愿做这件事已经几乎一周了。"呣，好吧，你看，就是—"

"喂，你看见那个了吗？一个有身体的灌木丛没有受到邀请就侵占了我的座位。你不是每天都能看见这个的。"布雷斯故作随意地站在金妮后面，双手插着兜，眼中闪烁着平常的愉快。

金妮努力掩饰自己松了口气。布雷斯·扎比尼救了我，金妮哭笑不得地想。

"我们晚些时候再继续这个谈话。"赫敏微笑着对金妮说，彻底地忽略了布雷斯。金妮心不在焉地点点头。

"怎么回事？"布雷斯坐下来，好奇地问。

金妮呻吟了一声，把脑袋埋在放在桌上的胳膊里。"我们需要谈一谈，布雷斯。"

她从胳膊上看到布雷斯黑色的眉毛扬了起来。"你搞砸了什么？！你怎么能这么对我？你知道，你是我的生命，亲爱的！"他戏剧性地叫道，假装痛苦地把手背放在前额上。

金妮哼了一声。"得了吧，扎比尼。你的斯莱特林同伴才会相信你。"

布雷斯嘻嘻笑着。"如果你问我，他们需要某些谈资。你知道…让他们从折磨麻瓜之类的爱好中分心。"

她翻了个白眼。"你塑造了一个很可怕的斯莱特林，知道吗？"

"我一直这么对他说许多年了。"一个愉快的声音拖长调子说。

金妮抬起头，看见笑着的德拉科·马尔福低头看着他们两个，她微笑地对他打招呼。他只是对她的方向扬起眉毛。

"现在来，德拉科。有什么方式款待我们的黄鼠狼？"布雷斯以思虑的语调问，伸出一只胳膊环住金妮的肩膀。

现在，德拉科的两条眉毛都竖了起来。"我们的？我相信她是你的娼妓，不是我的。除非用十英寸的杆，否则我不会碰她。"

金妮的怒火迅速腾起，她强迫自己保持镇静。"我不是他的，或者任何人的，娼妓。另外，当我在你的扫帚上教你一些新技巧时，你对我似乎没有任何问题。"她甚至带着笑容反驳他。

他沉下脸。"我认为我们同意不谈论那个。需要我提醒你，你的格兰芬多同伴听到你帮助敌人的事情不会太高兴吧？"

她只是耸了耸肩；当然，他是对的，但是某天她要抓住机会，看看他是否会局促不安。

"无论如何，"德拉科转向布雷斯，以轻蔑的语调说，"帕金森有一个法国的表姐妹，她看见你的照片，显然认为你很…吸引人。"他因为这明显很尴尬的对话而畏缩了一下。金妮大笑，但是他选择忽视她。"因此无论是击昏她还是告诉你关于这个，她是不会离开我了。我想这样应该会让我少些麻烦…即使不是非常满意。"

金妮再次大笑，让她高兴的是，德拉科露出了小小的笑容，然后他迅速调整了情绪，回复了他平常那讨人厌的表情。

"那么你有什么建议？"布雷斯问，有些警惕地看着潘西的方向。

"她想知道你是否愿意在圣诞假期时见她。"

布雷斯似乎在考虑。"呃，这个女孩长什么样？"

德拉科笑了。"如果记忆没错，她和潘西简直像是双胞胎。"

布雷斯的鼻子反感地皱了起来。"告诉她，我这个圣诞节有安排。"

德拉科的笑得更开怀了，他赞同地点头，回到潘西那里，脸上带着一种洋洋得意的"早告诉过你"的表情。

金妮微微叹了口气，靠在座位上。"我真的无法与白鼬男孩超出那种状态，对吗？"

"看你怎么看了。"他耸了耸肩说。"从一个正常人的视角，不，你做的非常好。然而，我们所谈论的是德拉科·马尔福，他几乎，几乎在你面前笑了。我说过，这是个成就。现在，你之前有什么要和我说的来着？"

他们周围的学生开始收拾书包走出教室。金妮皱着眉说，"呃，显然需要等等。今晚晚饭后在操场上见我，好吗？"

他点了点头，将书包随意地甩到肩膀上，然后站起来，要跟着其他人出去。"没什么糟糕的，对吧？"

"不是非常…有点棘手。别担心，你会知道的。"

布雷斯困扰地翻了个白眼，但是耸了耸肩，走出了教室。金妮转向她的东西，开始收拾自己的包，这时，她听到一声抽气声从房间传来。她看向讲桌，但是斯内普已经离开了。她的目光扫过房间，发现只剩下了另一个人：马尔福。

他闭着眼睛，握住左臂。我现在应该做什么？她咬着嘴唇想。她应该怎么去问他出了什么事，而不让他防备？

在想出一百种说辞后，'你怎么了？'她觉得这种话在此时都不恰当。因此，不去想这个，她只是走向他，轻轻将一只手放在他紧抓住的胳膊上。

他的眼睛呼扇着睁开，当他看见她时，他几乎倒在椅子中。"你以为自己在做什么？！"他猛地抽回胳膊，尖叫道。

"德拉科…我只是想帮忙。我知道出了些事情…"

"该死的，还要我告诉你多少次？我们不是以名字来称呼对方的关系，韦斯莱！没有什么问题。"他哼了一声，声音里满是厌恶。

她翻了个白眼，再次伸出了她的手，把它放在他的左臂上。"它一定真的伤害到了你，才让你表现得如此明显，"她轻声说，小心控制不让声音中透露出怜悯。他的自尊不会友善地接受。

她之前认为他已经有了黑魔标记。她想要相信他没有，他只是害怕它，那就是他为什么如此抓着胳膊，但是她知道那只是愚蠢的希望…更别提不是非常合理。她希望布雷斯可以告诉她详情，但是他每次都拒绝。他没有资格。

她的动作让德拉科很震惊，他只是看着她。她对他微笑着，慢慢用手抚摸着胳膊上的那处，但是她没有移开上面的布料。他没有再躲开，只是带着疑惑和明显震惊的复杂表情看着她。她不知道这是否是巧合，但是她愿意认为她的触摸可以去除他的疼痛…或者至少让他从痛苦中分心。

终于，他似乎回了神，收回胳膊。"我不知道你在说什么，韦斯莱。"他刺耳地咆哮，银色眼睛中满是愤怒和…恐惧？

他嘲弄地笑了笑，看上去好像要说什么，但是接着，他做了个鬼脸，无声地拿起书包，走出了房间。

金妮很气恼。每当她有些进展时，他总是要逃离。如果他能给她个机会。

怒火又起，她拿起书包，离开了冰冷的教室，走向宿舍，决定不吃午饭了。在有机会和布雷斯交谈并想出关于这个间谍活动应该做什么值钱，她不想和金三角说话。还有一些其他事困扰着她。

如果德拉科真的有黑魔标记，她现在几乎可以确定他有，她能帮助他吗？如果你可以寻求帮助，她恼怒地想。或许把他交给邓布利多会更好。要是他伤害到谁怎么办？那时她会是什么感觉？她就再也不会看着哈利的眼睛。他信任她所做的事情是正确的，而不是因为她拒绝相信一个食死徒没有无可救药就将他放任。

她咬着嘴唇，慢慢地坐在床边。这种对错交加的感觉，让吉妮维娅·韦斯莱非常困惑。她呻吟着倒下去。是的；我要把他交给上面。这会不可收拾的。德拉科只是另一个汤姆·里德尔。我不能让同样的错误发生两次。

下定决心，她跑出房间，在走廊里慢慢走着，打算去大礼堂。她要告诉哈利，是时候将他交上去，就是那样。布雷斯会伤心，但是…好吧…那毫无裨益。

她感到一只强壮有些熟悉的手臂环住她的腰，她突然被拽进了一间教室里。她听见她的绑架者咕哝了句免打扰咒语，她有些惊慌地注意到，这个房间看上去像是很久没有被用过了。

她转过身，看到德拉科·马尔福双臂抱在胸前靠在门上时，几乎晕过去。她讽刺地想，活该我是那个受伤的人，因为我花了太长时间才清醒过来。但是接着，她认为，这确实是唯一合理的。

"别看上去那么害怕，黄鼠狼。"他说，嘴角浮现一抹愉快的微笑，"我不打算伤害你。"

她叉着腰。"哦，抱歉，"她讽刺地说，突然很生气，"只是通常有人将我拉进一间废弃教室并施了寂静咒将我锁进里面时，我总会有些紧张。"

他微笑着，这让她的恶感有些动摇。他卸下了表相，或者只是想做些什么？"对不起，"他耸了耸肩说，显示出他明显没有歉意。

"你想做什么，马尔福？"她叹了口气问。她默默地责备自己将他的姓氏脱口而出—她有一种理论，如果她充分运用他的名字，他在她身边会更舒服—但是她仍然有些生气。

"我没什么。"他避开她的视线说。

"我很抱歉，你那是在回答我的问题？"她怒气冲冲地问。

他瞪了她一眼，但是以出奇的礼貌口气说，"我没有黑魔标记。"

她扬起一条眉毛，不由自主地看向他的胳膊。"但是—"

"我知道看上去是这样的。"他打断她，迅速说，"但是不是。我没有黑魔标记，我发誓。"

"那么为什么你之前表现的那么古怪？"

他做了个深呼吸。"我不能告诉你。"

"你为什么总是表现得好像胳膊受了伤，而那恰好是黑魔标记应该所在的地方？"

"我不能告诉你。"

她困扰地挥舞着手。"你能告诉我什么？"

"我没有黑魔标记。我确信你脑海中正在想的东西是不对的。"他轻声但是有力地说。

"哦，好吧。我相信！"她生气地说，走向门口，拉着把手。"开不开。"她咕哝。

"免打扰。"他提醒她。

她挫败并尴尬地叫了一声，然后甚至在她知道她在做什么之前，她已经抓住他的手，推开他左臂上的衣料。她没有成功。他动作快的像光，用他结实的双手抓住她的手腕，把她推到墙上，将她的胳膊举过头顶。

他喘息了一会儿，然后嘶嘶地说，"别再做这样的尝试。"

她藏下自己的恐惧，说，"如果你没有，那你为什么不让我看？"

他的眼睛似乎闪着暗淡的光芒。"你不明白。"

"那么解释给我听。"她放松下来轻声说，意识到他并不真的打算伤害她。

他仰起头，叹了口气。"你知道我已经冒了多大的险吗？我不打算将我自己，或者你带进任何更大的危险中。"

"你为什么告诉我？"她疑惑地问，"你为什么关心我怎么想？"

他看着她的眼睛，好像他可以在其中发现答案。"好问题。我只是…我真的不知道。我只是知道我不想让你那样…想。"

此时，她看见他的眼中只有想让她相信的渴望，悲伤如此强烈，让她几乎流下眼泪。"好吧，我相信你。"

他怀疑地看着她。"就像那样？"

她悲伤地微笑着点头。"就像那样。"她停下来，微微皱起了眉头。"德拉科…我感觉不到我的胳膊了。"

他古怪地看了她一眼，但是接下来，他顺着她的目光发现，他仍然将她的胳膊举在头顶。他立刻放下它们，退后几步，咕哝着不情愿的"抱歉"。

她只是点点头，揉搓被束缚太久的胳膊。

"那么，呃，我应该走了…"在她的胳膊恢复后，金妮轻声说，气氛静得有些尴尬。

他银色眼睛专注地看着她。"这一切都没有发生。你明白，对吧？"

她立刻点头。"当然。"

他的眼睛没有离开她，他靠近了一步。金妮觉得她的心跳加快了。"你真的相信我？"

她咬着嘴唇。"是的。"

他又靠近了一步，用指尖触摸着她的脸颊。金妮觉得她现在快融化了，短暂地想，他怎么能凭借这种天真无邪的动作就对她产生如此大的影响。当她在魔药课上触碰他时，他也是这种感觉吗？如果是真的，他花了那么长时间才作出反应一点也不让她惊讶。

"谢谢你。"他放下手说。

她吞咽了一下。"什么？"

"我说谢谢你…为了你相信我。"

她微笑着点点头，只是看着他。然后，抓住机会，她伸出手将挡住眼睛的一缕柔顺金发拨到后面。他愣了一下，然后后退着哼了一声。

"别以为你有触碰我的资格，黄鼠狼。这不意味着我们现在关系友好。我不知道布雷斯吃了什么迷魂药，但是我不是他，我们决不会关系友好。清楚？"

她挫败地叫了一声，用手掌拍打墙壁。她什么地方都可以到达。他从来不敞开他的内心，因为某些愚蠢的理由，他再次缄口不言！她希望她知道什么可以触发他难以忍受的情绪，她认为他远比经期中的某些女人更难捉摸。

她转过身对着他，眼中闪耀着怒火。"那么告诉我，马尔福，以默林的名字，那到底是什么？！"

"我不需要你散布关于我的虚假流言。此时，流言是我最不需要的东西。"他冷冰冰地回答，显然没有注意到她挫败的愤怒。

"哦，你知道个屁。你在赫敏甚至哈利面前举止怪异，但是我没有看见你将他们拉进任何空教室！"

他竖起一条完美的眉毛，当看见他银色眼睛中的死寂时，金妮几乎要哭了。"相信你所想的，韦斯莱。与我无关。"

她向他走近一步。"显然是，几分钟前，你还让我坚持相信你关于那个愚蠢标记的事！"

他耸了耸肩。"如我所说，相信你所想的。"

"哦，我！的！天！需要什么？！需要什么才能将你从藏身的那堵墙后拽出来？为什么你刚刚放下它们，为什么你又将它们拉了回去？为什么只有布雷斯可以毫无抗争就看到你真实的样子？"她现在正在咆哮，她知道。她透露了太多。现在，他应该知道她正在尝试做什么，她试图完成什么。但是韦斯莱的怒火控制已经达到极限，除了发泄无法做其他事。

他看着她，尽管如果她想就可以伸手触碰到他，她觉得他好像千里之遥。她想要打他；她想要敲醒他。她差点要做出来，但是她阻止了自己。她想到了某些事情。她想，他习惯了这样。他父亲可能打他，斯莱特林并不是非常慈爱。打他可能只证明我和其他人一样。她有了一个新想法。那就是他为什么和布雷斯如此亲近。她回忆起当他赞同她关于布雷斯是个可怕的斯莱特林时。布雷斯不像他们其他人那样。

她转过身背对他，做了几个深呼吸，平复自己。"德拉科，解开咒语。"话语几不可闻，但是他听从了，解除了咒语。

她转过身来，观察他的脸。

"你不离开吗？不用我再提醒你—我们不是该死的以名字称呼彼此的关系！"他咆哮道。

她悲伤地笑着摇摇头。"哦，德拉科…"接着，她伸出胳膊搂住他的腰，紧紧地将他抱在怀里。她觉得他绷紧了身体，但是他没有推开她，就如她希望的那样。或许这对他是一个新感觉。哦，确实，虽然他是斯莱特林的Sex God，但是这不同。这是真正的关心和温暖，不只是无感情的身体愉悦。一个人缺乏这种动作，会让他因为它的影响而愣住，她觉得很难过。

不再考验她的运气，她最后一次紧紧抱住他，然后转过身，走向门口，没有任何阻力地将它拉开。在她离开前，她没有回头地说，"噢，别担心。我仍然相信你之前说的话。"

她确实这样。尽管在最后，他恢复了他令人讨厌的样子，但是在他面具掉落的短暂时刻，他的眼睛没有说谎。她只是不明白，为什么让他摘下面具如此困难。他如何努力地要去展现出坏的一面，这多么可笑。从布雷斯那里得到的一些信息突然在她脑中回放：他只是试图保护你。他假装成Ice Dragon是有原因的。你会受伤。你不知道你让自己陷入了什么境况中。

她叹了口气，发现自己的脚步已经带着她回到了宿舍。她趴在床上，闭上了眼睛。她想了很多，比如如果他之后还不摘下面具，她要如何与他相处。还有他为什么那么关心她所想象的他是不是真的。还有她的触碰怎么让他变回了他平常冷酷的样子。或许，只是或许，她会想想为什么他无辜的触碰会让她的脉搏跳得如此之快。

而她在离开房间之前所想的要将他交给邓布利多的想法，却一次也没再她脑海中出现。


	7. Chapter 7

**第七章****忠诚和嫉妒（****Of Loyalty and Jealousy****）**

红发女孩静静走过走廊，霍格沃茨似乎出奇冷寂，几乎让她因为脚步敲在石头上的声音而畏缩。但是，有些宁静是很好的。她的心情仍然因为与马尔福的不期而遇而混乱，以她的逻辑进行了一场坚定的斗争，现在，她要去见另一位斯莱特林。

她走到外面，一阵微风吹来。她微笑着闭上眼睛，让风拂过她，直到冷空气消失，她才睁开眼睛看着场地。现在是黄昏，她没有去吃的晚餐刚刚结束，太阳懒洋洋地挂在地平在线。她笑着叹了口气，把头发拂到肩膀上，再一次迈开脚步。她爱一天中的这个时间，空气清新，阳光柔和，比下午时的难以注视更加亲和。

她没什么困难就找到了布雷斯。他健康的阳光肤色发着蜂蜜般的色泽，微风吹着他像哈利一样浓密的黑发，他靠在一棵树下，懒洋洋地玩弄着拇指和食指间的一叶草。

他似乎在想事情，因为他没有注意到她的出现，直到她走到他面前。扬起眉毛，金妮靠在树上，将胳膊抱在胸前，模仿着马尔福的经典姿势。"在等人，扎比尼？"她漫不经心地问。

他跳起来看着她，他的脸上渐渐露出了笑容。他抓住她的手，将她拉下来坐在他身边。"是的，事实上—这个讨人厌的小红毛。如果你看穿她的质量，她是非常迷人的。见过她吗？"

她笑着推了一下他。他笑着从背后拿出一个三明治递给她。

"哦，默林，布雷斯我爱你！"她尖叫着接过三明治，立刻开始吃它。在咬了几大口后，她用力地咽下去，说，"你怎么知道我快要饿死了？"

他偷笑着说，"你在午餐和晚餐中都离奇地消失了，我猜你或许会饿。"

她笑着，伸出一只胳膊环住他的肩膀，给了他一个短暂的拥抱，然后在三明治上又咬了一大口。他摇了摇头，唇上仍然挂着愉快的笑容。

"我猜你这么饿还缺席，是因为你在躲避什么人？"他狡黠地说。

她沉下脸，咽下口中嚼了一半的三明治。"愚蠢的三人组。"她阴沉地咕哝，在她的晚餐上咬了大大的一口。

他竖起了眉毛。"他们做了什么？"

她叹了口气，靠在树上，将腿在面前伸开。"我有事要对你坦白。我之前没有告诉你…我猜我只是顺着想法而行。"

他只是扬起了眉毛，因此她继续说。"你知道，哈利已经注意德拉科很久了。你知道…抓着他的胳膊。"她用眼角看着他，但是如果她期待看到他的反应，她失望了。"无论如何，他们要向邓布利多告发他，我能阻止他们的唯一方式就是告诉他们我做了个间谍。"

他动了一下，以便他能更好地看她。"做间谍？以默林的名义，你怎么使他们信服你是个合适的间谍？"

"不明显吗？我只是告诉他们，你似乎比之前更信任我，因此我假装和你交好，获取更多德拉科的信息，甚至或许可以通过你而弄清德拉科的底细。"

布雷斯什么也没说，因此，她抓住机会吃完了三明治，很高兴她以另一种可能来解决这个小差错。将最后一口食物咽下，她抖了抖手指，转过身，发现了一个她从来没见过的布雷斯。他的唇上没有笑容，眼中也没有跳跃隐藏着的愉悦。他看上去…呃，他看上去像一个加黑版有黑头发的马尔福。

"布雷斯…？"她轻声询问着，她的脸上充满疑惑。

"那么，我怎么知道你真正站在哪一边？"过了一会儿，他轻声问。

她皱起了眉头。"你什么意思？"

"我怎么知道你不是利用我，就像你告诉他们的那样？"

"布雷斯！"她叫道，跪了起来，以便她能更好地看着他。"我当然不是！"

"对，因为你有更多的理由告诉我真相，而不是他们。"他的声音讽刺，几乎刺耳。

"那是什么意思？"

"它的意思是，"布雷斯慢慢地说，好像在对一个五岁的孩子说话，"如果你帮梦之队这个小忙，从而得到你十分想要的接纳。你能从斯莱特林们那里得到些什么呢？什么都没有。说真的，你会失去格兰芬多们的信任。看好逻辑，黄鼠狼姑娘。"

她带着完全的不可置信看着他。他怎么能不相信她？"你在和我开玩笑！首先，你们该死的斯莱特林和你该死的原因算什么？！你不曾只因为感觉正确而做过什么事吗？'心有原因，而原因不知。'没听过这句话吗？你没有那样的观念吗？为什么你总是冷血地算计那么多？！"

"因为最后，情感会改变；逻辑永恒。"他冷冷地厉声说，没有移开他突然看上去更深邃的黑夜般的蓝眼睛，其中带有更多的威胁。

"布雷斯，"她说，试图保持冷静，"那么用你的逻辑。如果这是真的，我为什么要告诉你？那就像我走向哈利，然后说，'哈！最有趣的事情—我告诉了布雷斯·扎比尼你要控告马尔福的那个愚蠢计划。哦，还有，我还尝试着和德拉科做朋友！'说真的，扎比尼，用用你的脑袋。"

他只是看着她，眼神猜疑，身体紧绷。觉得绝望，她低下头看着放在膝盖上的手，手指收紧。

"布雷斯，你是现在我唯一可以称作真正朋友的人。我已经告诉你，哈利还有很多人都是我的朋友，但是…我仍然不是他们中的一员。"她吞咽了一下，轻声说，"你让我觉得值得。当我说话时，你似乎看上去真的很在意。我讨厌你认为我会拿任何东西去冒险我们的友谊，特别是利用你的那种愚蠢事情。"

她毫不惧怕地看着他的响应，害怕他只是对她大笑，告诉她，他们从来不是朋友，从来就不是。然而，他的笑声没有出现。相反，他伸出手指，抬起她的下巴，让她看着他的眼睛。他紧紧地盯着她好一会儿，而金妮不敢眨眼或者移开目光。终于，他叹了口气，然后对她露出了歉意的微笑。

"对不起，金。"

她松了口气，然后笑了。"这就对了。但是你为什么怀疑我？"

他看着她，笑着。"你在开玩笑，对吧？"看着她愤慨的表情，他说，"亲爱的，你是敌人：一个格兰芬多，还是一个韦斯莱。当我听到你有一个利用我的机会，我要尽职地做个斯莱特林，我觉得有些棘手。我习惯于斯莱特林的方式—总是有个隐藏的动机。"

她不确信地笑了。"但是你现在明白了，对吧？你信任我？"

"我相信。"他承认。"别让我后悔，好吗？"她点点头，他问，"你为什么首先提出这个间谍计划？"

她做了个深呼吸，然后开口，试图尽可能快地说出一切。"呃…今天的魔药课上，赫敏坐到你的座位上了吧？是的，她正问我至今为止发现了什么。当然，我没有真正当个间谍，尽管我发现了些东西，我不会告诉他们任何，但是我真的不能什么也不说，因为，我的意思是，我和你谈了许多，我至今为止发现了一些东西，这个双重间谍真的很麻烦，但是我什么也没法做，因为在我可以查明德拉科之前，我不能让他们将他告发，我只是不知道应该做什么，布雷斯！"

他睁大眼睛看着她。

"怎么了？"她有些防备地问。

"我想这是我曾听过一个人没有喘一口气就说过最长的话了。你在亲热的时候一定能坚持好久不呼吸空气。"他说，看上去很是钦佩。

她红着脸，咕哝了一些关于他跑题了的话，他笑了起来。"那么，你把自己绕进了一团糟里，对吗，亲爱的？"

她叹了口气。"我确实是。一切都如此令人费解…我只是…"她又叹了口气。"你知道，我从来不擅长游戏。"她轻声说。

他古怪地看了她一眼。"你的意思是…？"

她立刻提起了早些时候，德拉科在魔药课后对她的"绑架"…顺便略过了在德拉科改变她的主意之前，她打算将他交给邓布利多的想法。她说完，他对德拉科否认有黑魔标记这件事看上去并没有惊讶。事实上，他没有显示出任何感情；他的脸像一幅沉静冷漠的画。她拼命逼迫他给出答案，但是她知道他会说什么—我没有资格。那就像这男孩该死的颂歌。

"我只是习惯做…我，你明白吗？"安静了一会儿，她对她的描述总结道。"但是和他一起…我不得不时常做好筹划。他在德拉科与马尔福之间反复无常，你是否知道我什么意思，德拉科，德拉科是我能见到的。但是马尔福则是另一个故事，尽管我知道德拉科藏在马尔福里的某个地方，这对我还是很难。我知道我说可以做，我可以玩他的游戏，但是每次靠近就又被打回去，这让我很难受。我是一个有些迟钝直言不讳的格兰芬多女孩。"

布雷斯笑着说，"那就是我喜欢你的地方。那也是他喜欢你的地方。就想一想：你说你对每每在他身边时要费尽心机而不舒服，但是你怎么想他的感受？"

她因为他说的话而奇怪地皱起眉头，"你为费尽心机。他不得不身边的每个人处处设防，除了你，当然…但是我有一项与生俱来的天赋，就是让人们亲近我。"他笑着对她眨眼，明显暗示着她也不例外。"他从小被教育着不相信任何人，憎恨一切，总是带着防卫。但是德拉科，是的，德拉科不是那样—这违背了他的天性。但是他已经习惯了这样。他最终学会了不去信任，或者至少不去轻易地信任，但是他不会很好地掌握他父亲那一套纯粹的恶毒。因此，他学会总是带着防心，但是不是因为和卢修斯同样的原因…不，他将自己假装成Ice Dragon，不让卢修斯和其他喜欢他的人们发现。"

"你为什么告诉我这些？"金妮轻声问。

他对她微笑着，捏了捏她的鼻子。"或许因为听上去好像你正要放弃，而我不想这发生。现在，对于你之前的问题，"他平滑地改变了话题，突然正经起来，"就是说你几个星期没有得到任何，但是你更近了一步。等一等，直到有人或者所有人开始觉得可疑，到时我们应该想出解决问题的方法了。同时，我会考虑它的。听上去怎么样？"

她花了一会儿才作答，理顺他刚刚传递给她的信息。"啊…好。好的，我可以。"

他笑着站起来。"那么，我要去做变形作业，要不就晚了。再见，亲爱的。"他转身走向城堡的方向，双手随意地插在兜里。

"布雷斯！"她突然叫道。

他转过身，等着她跑向他。

"布雷斯，"当她到他面前时，她重复道，"你真的认为这值得？我不觉得我哪里和他有些进展了。我…我不知道我是否到底还能不能接近他。"

他低头看着她，一阵风将她的头发吹到脸上，西沉的太阳映得她的脸色通红，他叹了口气，温柔地将火红卷发掖到她的耳后。"他对你来说真的意味很多，不是吗？"

她咬着嘴唇，不自在地挪动着脚步。"我真的不了解他，对吧？他只是总看起来很悲伤。我想让他知道，不是一切都是黑暗和阴谋。所有人都应该拥有某个人。就像我有你，对吧？"她对他微笑着，看上去几乎满怀希望。

布雷斯悲伤地微笑，他的眼睛充满了某些她不明白的东西。"对，"他轻声肯定。

他移开目光，伸出一只手揉着头发，深深地吸了口气，然后迅速地呼出。没有再看她，他说，"你不用担心，如果你只是继续努力，你最终会打破他的表相。"现在，他看着她，更像是对自己喃喃，"我想，他真的很幸运能拥有一个像你这样的人。当面对事实时，有些人只是不能看到好东西。"

说完，他转身走开，没有回头。

金妮看着他离开，想着他最后一句话是什么意思。

"噢，噢，有人一反往常的精明，犯了大过失啊。"

德拉科呻吟着试图假装布雷斯的声音是他的想象。但是没用，他不情愿地从床上坐起来。"你在说什么，扎比尼？"他厉声说。

布雷斯笑着。"我还以为你在睡觉。"他说，意指他朋友刚起床时的暴躁脾气。

德拉科翻了个白眼，躺回到枕头上。"打盹儿，是的。你要说什么？"

"我听说关于你…啊…和小黄鼠狼有趣的会谈。"

德拉科再次坐了起来，危险的眯起眼睛。"她说了？她真该死！我想我已经够清楚地叫她不要告诉任何人了！"

"哦，冷静，"布雷斯温柔地说，他舒舒服服地坐在卧室里唯一的扶手椅中。"她没有去告诉所有人。只有我。我是她唯一与之谈论你的人，可能因为她知道我已经知道了一切。"

德拉科的眉毛突然竖了起来。"她谈论我？不，不管它，我之后再想那个。她怎么告诉你关于我们的'会谈'？"

布雷斯耸了耸肩，摆弄着德拉科放在旁边桌子上的羽毛笔。"只是你告诉她没有黑魔标记…还有你怎么在短时间之后就变成了混蛋。"

金发男孩叹了口气。"你知道为什么。"

布雷斯点点头。"我知道。她不知道。告诉她关于黑魔标记…或者泛泛谈过…然后不解释更多？说真的，朋友，这不太明智。你能想象出她多么好奇吗？"

"你告诉她什么了？"德拉科眯起眼睛问。

"别把你的内裤皱成一团，我什么也没告诉她。她甚至没问。她更加了解。"

德拉科十分震惊。"她没有问？"他怀疑地重复道。

"对。她知道我不会说；她没有想再次尝试。"

德拉科考虑了一会儿，心不在焉地摆弄着手指。"那么，她谈论了很多关于我的事？"

布雷斯笑了。"这个想法很吸引你？"

"这和我们有关。她是个韦斯莱。"德拉科厌烦地回答。

"并且你是个马尔福，但是她仍然谈论了你，不是吗？"黑皮肤的男孩反驳，他的脸上仍挂着大大的笑容。

德拉科翻了个白眼。"她说了什么。"

布雷斯的笑容更大了，但是他只是抿起嘴唇，对他歉意地耸了耸肩。德拉科再次翻了个白眼，但是确实不惊讶。他简直是个保险库。这也是他信任他的原因，可以将不能对其他人说的事情告诉他。

"那么你为什么觉得需要泄露你的小秘密呢？说真的，让她以为你是个食死徒会更简单。"在安静了一会儿后，布雷斯问道。

德拉科呻吟着，再次倒在枕头上。那真是个十足的难题，不是吗？"我不知道。我确实不知道。"他对布雷斯说。

他看向在这个世界上他唯一可以真正称作朋友的人，没有找到轻蔑或好奇，他看到他的脸上露出一抹了然的笑容。

"怎么？"德拉科防备地问，不自觉地绷紧了身体。

"没什么，没什么。"布雷斯仍然笑着，挥了挥手说。"那么她抱了你，对吗？"他迅速转变了话题，戏弄着道。这是扎比尼的另一项天赋—改变话题。

德拉科只是咕哝了一声作为响应，并不真的想继续这个特别的话题。

"那么？"布雷斯催促道。

"怎么"德拉科厌烦地问，虽然他十分了解他问的是什么。

"你喜欢它吗？"

"什么？我的天，布雷斯，还要我说多少次？—她是个韦斯莱。"

布雷斯耸了耸肩。"是这样。当然，事实上，她也要命的性感，如果我没错，在不久前的变形课上，你有些关于她的下流想法。"

德拉科瞪了布雷斯一眼，这一眼可以让一个一年级新生哭出来；布雷斯的微笑更大了，他把这个瞪视当成了默认。

"她确实不太坏，你知道。"布雷斯说。

"如果你这么喜欢这个女孩，你为什么不追求她？她一定会扑到你怀里。"德拉科厉声说，变得越来越厌烦。如果他没有感受过那个小红毛伸出胳膊抱着他，她柔软的身体靠着他的感觉，他或许不会这么困扰…

"我已经告诉过你，我不感兴趣。"布雷斯叹了口气说，打断了德拉科的回忆。"她根本就没有扑到我怀里。"

"就好像她扑到我怀里了似的。"德拉科咕哝。

"我的朋友，因为你嫉妒了。"布雷斯无动于衷地回答。

德拉科只是哼了一声作为回答，摇着头表示这个观点多么荒谬。

"你知道，你真的不必—嫉妒，我的意思是。如果我没搞错，你才是她想扑进怀里的人。"

德拉科的银色眼睛盯着布雷斯幽蓝的眼中。"你什么意思？"

"说真得，德拉科，想一想吧：你几乎总是冷冷地对她，但是她仍然没有放弃你。老天，你真是个傻瓜，在你告诉她关于黑魔标记的事情后，她做了什么？她抱了你。"

"那又怎样？只证明了她是那种愚蠢无脑会被恶劣对待她们的男人吸引的女孩之一。"

德拉科生命中第一次看到布雷斯的眼中充满怒气，当他的声音因为愤怒而紧绷时，他甚至更惊讶了。"不，朋友，这表明她理解。你想知道她为什么这么想要赢得与你的战争吗？因为她曾经看见过一次你没戴着那该死面具的样子，这就足够说服她你是值得挽救的！该死的，马尔福！你知道如果一个女孩会像她那样这么关心我，我会回报给她什么吗？克服你自己。我知道你的人生很艰难，但是你从来不让它简单。睁开你的眼睛，你会发现其中还是有些好东西的。"说完，布雷斯离开了，将身后的门关上。

德拉科注视了门一会儿，因为完全震惊而僵住了。他从来没有见过布雷斯像那样生气；他相信他抗议了一些事情，但是他总是对那些事情开玩笑，然后就抹去了。

他不能真正地集中精神很久，因为另一件事会被推到他的脑海中。韦斯莱关心他？这个想法荒谬极了。布雷斯说她曾经看见他没戴着他的"面具"，她认为他"值得挽救"。那样吗？他只是她眼中某些该死的正义事业？

他的眼睛闪烁着愤怒；他不许要任何人的同情，他不需要任何格兰芬多的慈善事业。觉得焦虑，他站起身在房间里踱步，无所事事地移动着周围的书本和羊皮纸。说真得，到底是什么让布雷斯那么努力？

"该死的，马尔福！你知道如果一个女孩会像她那样这么关心我，我会回报给她什么吗？"布雷斯嫉妒了？德拉科哼了一声。真是荒谬。他们之间没有什么。是的，他承认这个黄鼠狼姑娘很吸引人，但是对他来说，学校里也有很多其他的漂亮女孩。至于黄鼠狼，她这些天的大部分时间都和布雷斯一起。他嫉妒些什么？什么都没有。

德拉科叹了口气，终于结束了整理，躺回到床上。他拉起左臂的袖子，皱眉盯着它。对布雷斯来说，说出如果他只是"睁开眼睛"他就会发现好事情，这多么容易。他又没有被束缚。

更加挫败，德拉科抱怨着把袖子拉下去。韦斯莱。这都是她的错。因为她，布雷斯才表现的那么古怪，都是因为她，他现在才如此困惑。她是他不需要的消遣。他讨厌她。

当他陷入睡眠时，他的脑海中充满了那个小红毛的影像…但是令人惊讶的是，在他半清醒的思想汇总，他不认为他有多不喜欢她。他想着她友善的眼睛，她悲伤理解的微笑，她的身体靠着他的。在入睡前，他的最后一个想法是布雷斯说的话：你才是她想扑进怀里的人…

作者说："The heart has its reasons which reason does not know"这句话引用自Blaise Pascal。（哈哈，布雷斯，多么巧啊~）

译者注：作者提到的那个布雷斯是法国数学家、物理学家、思想家，至于那句话我还是没有找到标准译法，就按芋头版本来吧。


	8. Chapter 8

**第八章****白旗（****The White Flag****）**

金妮·韦斯莱不情愿地醒来，她的眼睛仍然因为睡眠而沉重，她的整个身体都祈求着不想动。她呻吟着从床上翻下来，落到地板上，发出了空洞的撞击声。

"忘记怎么用你的腿了？"一个六年级的女孩从床上坐起来打着哈欠道。

金妮只是瞪了她一眼，然后坐起来，心不在焉地揉着摔到地上的屁股，伸了个懒腰。她很快例行了每天早晨的公事，她十分疲惫而不想去关心自己在做什么，她头发潮湿的离开宿舍，长袍胡乱地套在身上。

"我想见到的女孩！"一个声音叫道，对于这么早来说，真是过于精力充沛和快乐，她想。她不耐烦地转过去面对着哈利。

"哦，你好。"她打着招呼，对他微笑着。

他笑着说，"还没有什么进展？"

她再次微笑着摇了摇头，快速地走过他，走出了公共休息室。她知道为什么她是"他想见到的女孩"，她确实太疲惫太无力去担忧如何将她缺少德拉科的信息表现出真诚。

走廊里的冷空气吹过她，她不由自主地打了个哆嗦，伸出胳膊抱紧自己。距离夏天真的过了很长时间吗？她想，惆怅地回忆起那短暂时期的温暖。她摇了摇头。自从你尝试和敌人做朋友，已经过了多久。

"你知道，如果你的头发是干的，你或许不会这么冷，亲爱的。"一个熟悉的声音在她身后拖长调子说道。

她转过身，看着正从地牢里走过来的布雷斯·扎比尼。

"谁说我冷了？"她倔强地抗议道，当另一阵寒流钻进她的袍子时，一阵颤抖划过她的背脊。

他翻了个白眼。"好吧，至少你这方面和马尔福一样。刚起床时真是令人讨厌，你就是这样。"

她试着沉下脸，但还是忍不住对这个男孩露出笑意。他只是叹了口气，抽出魔杖，对她有些乱的卷发施了个干燥咒，然后把它放回到长袍里。

"好些了吗？"

她勉强地咕哝了句"是的"，他因为这个笑了起来。

他伸出胳膊，对她夸张地点点头，轻声说，"我有这个荣幸吗，小姐？"

她哼了一声，但是还是挎上了他的胳膊，发现当她的腿还没有足够力气行走时，他是个很好的依靠。她真的不是个早起的人。

"哦，这真不是个让人舒服的场面。"一个讽刺熟悉的冷酷声音从二人身后传来。"我想我已经失去了胃口。"

布雷斯转过身，对德拉科露出大大的笑容。"嫉妒，马尔福？好吧，让我来补救。"

在金妮完全明白这句话之前，布雷斯的胳膊把她转了个身。她踉跄着，觉得自己正在下落，因为预期的撞击而紧绷。没有到来。她感到了一双结实的胳膊，德拉科的胳膊，她意识到，从后面揽住了她的腰，让她的后背抵着一个温暖坚实的胸膛。

"该死的这是怎么回事？！"金妮恼怒地叫道，仍然由德拉科的怀抱支撑着。

布雷斯只是笑着对她歉意地耸了耸肩，然后对德拉科邪恶地眨了眨眼。"抓住机会，朋友。呃，你知道他们说什么，三个人就太拥挤了！你们两个像那样会很舒服。"说完，他立刻转身消失在拐角。

有一会儿，时间对金妮来说似乎停止了。现在还有点早，走廊完全是空的，而她被德拉科·马尔福的胳膊搂着，靠着他的身体。这个姿势与他们那晚跳舞的姿势出奇的熟悉，记忆向她扑面而来。她想看着他的脸，但是不敢在他怀中转身，害怕打破咒语。他是如此敏感。

"扎比尼。"她听见他低声咆哮，他的呼吸喷在她的耳畔，他恼怒地叹了口气。

他的胳膊慢慢地松开了她，她转过来面对他。

"啊，谢谢。你知道，你抓住了我。"她说。

他的眼睛盯着她，这次，他们没有控制彼此之间的视线。它们的水银色深处似乎有一场激烈的风暴，燃烧着她，向她揭示着他内心深处的混乱。没有多想，她永远都不会想到自己会这样做，她伸出手，把手放在他的脸颊，用手掌轻轻摩挲他的脸颊，唇上挂着浅浅的微笑。

"我喜欢你这个样子。"她轻声说，她立刻就想踢自己一脚。她在想什么？！当她让他知道她看见他卸下他的表相时，他总是闭口不言。一定是因为早晨，她倦于思考，没有早些想到这个。

令她震惊的是，他没有推开她，或者甚至变得生气。他只是扬起了眉毛，然后问，"什么样？"在清晨的安静中，他的声音低沉柔和，是一种深沉的男中音。

不确定地放下手，金妮有些心烦意乱，不确定应该说什么。终于，认为她已经取得了些进展，她决定诚实些。"就好像你不再隐藏起来，就好像你是真实的，而且只是你…就好像你是个人。我不知道你为什么不经常让我看见它。"

他低头看着她，他的眼睛危险地眯起。她艰难地吞咽了一口，然后想着她是否应该重新考虑这种直率的坦诚方式。她可以感觉到他紧绷起来，并等待着愤怒的爆发。当他的回应听上去更像是疲倦而不是愤怒时，她有些惊讶。

"你为什么还不放弃？"他问，听上去十分好奇。

她看了他好一会儿，试图找出话语去解释她甚至自己都不完全理解。"我可以看见你，有时，"她终于慢慢地说，"不是Ice Dragon，而是你。"她看着他的眉毛因为他Ice Dragon这个角色的感情变化而皱了起来，但是他仍然令人疑惑地安静。她继续说，没有因为他缺少回答而退缩。"并且我喜欢当我这样做时，我在你身边的感觉。我想我也可以帮助你。我想我们可以成为好朋友，如果你愿意的话。"

他的脸几乎毫无表情，但是她仍然可以看见他灰色眼睛中汹涌的强烈感情。"你是在告诉我，韦斯莱，你拒绝离开我，是因为你想要和我成为朋友？"

她有些脸红，但是拒绝移开对他目光的迎视。"那很糟糕吗？"

他考虑了一会儿，然后耸了耸肩。"只是…古怪。"

金妮无法控制地翻了个白眼。"默林，你真的没有正常人类的感情吗？你没有遇见过某个人并想'呣，我认为我应该更好地去了解这个人。'？"

"没有。"他诚实地回答，眼睛平静无波。

她的眉毛惊讶地上扬。"但是…你不像个孤僻的人。我看见你和许多人一起消磨时间。而布雷斯…"她的声音越来越小，估摸着他应该知道了她的意思。

他叹了口气，看着周围，好像他们的身边对他来说突然变得很有趣。"布雷斯是我的朋友，但是告诉我，韦斯莱，你看见他时就决定想要得到他的友谊？"

她张开嘴，准备说她当然是，但是停了下来。说真的，她没想与他有任何关系。她甚至不能完全确定他在她的心中占什么地位。她听到德拉科轻声地笑了，显然是从她的脸上得到了答案。

"只是他自己蠕动着钻进了这种境况中，不是吗？"他了然地问。她笑着点头。

"并且其他人…他们是不错的同伴或者可以短暂地…转移注意力。"她看着他的目光短暂地略过她的身体，压下脸红，她明白他最后一点指的是什么。

"好吧。"过了一会儿后，她说，"我猜我可以理解为什么这对你来说那么古怪。但是说真的，你知道。如果你允许我，我很愿意称你为朋友。"

他看着她，看上去十分为难，还有些挫败。

"为什么？"他问。"我是你最不该与之交朋友的人，你知道吗？以防你忘记，我是个斯莱特林；该死，我是他们该死的王子！"

她把头歪向一边，因为他的愤怒而困惑。"你为什么对我生气？"

他看着她，好像她精神错乱了，接着，他看上去很疑惑，然后他只是叹了口气。"因为我不能弄明白你。"他承认，听上去好像被打败了。

她轻轻地微笑，她清澈、浅棕色的眼睛在清晨暗淡的光线中闪耀。"有些事情不意味着去被理解，德拉科。"

他扬起眉毛，张开嘴要说话，但是突然再次闭上。他的头四处转，似乎在听什么。突然，哈利的声音打破了城堡的寂静。

"金！是你吗？"

他仍然在拐角，还没有出现，金妮看上去很沮丧，而德拉科立刻将自己伪装成平常的样子，他的眼睛迅速失去了光泽。

"德拉科，求求你。别这样。"她轻声祈求，伸出手触碰他的胳膊。

他退后，脱离她的触碰，但是她注意到他的脸变得柔和了些，他的眼睛不再像平常那样不友好。短暂地回头瞥了一眼哈利的声音传来的方向，德拉科对她生硬地点了点头，然后大步离开，黑袍飘扬在身后。

金妮只能看着他离开，觉得很无助…但是也有了一丝希望。

德拉科转过拐角，快速地走着，但是一走出金妮的视线，他就停了下来。他觉得几乎喘不上气。他以非常"不德拉科"的方式突然靠在墙上，深深地呼吸，然后在脑海中回想他们的对话。

她是认真的？她想成为他的朋友？这让他想笑。这是他曾经听到过最疯狂的想法：小韦斯莱和斯莱特林的王子，最友好的朋友。他哼了一声。不可思议。他微笑着，忆起她触摸他脸颊的方式，她的一些话掠过他的脑海：我有时可以看见你。不是Ice Dragon，而是你。并且我喜欢当我这样做时，我在你身边的感觉。

他闭上眼睛，他的心脏似乎跳的快了些，他的血液几乎在静脉中奔腾。她的触碰总是那么无辜，好像用这样简单的动作和唇上自然的话语就唤醒了他的欲望。考虑了一下，德拉科认为，她确实是不经意的。

一个声音突然从他身后的寂静中响起，打断了他的思考。

"你说没有是什么意思？他刚刚不是还在这里吗？"

德拉科皱眉，歪着头想要听得更清楚。是波特的声音，他显然在和金妮谈话，但是他到底在说什么？

这时，金妮开口了，但是她的声音更柔和，他不得不靠得更近去听。"你什么意思？"

"哦，得了吧，金。他不是那么轻易就被搞错的。那就是他。"

"好吧，你是对的，是他，但是我们并没有真正交谈。我们只是像平常一样互相辱骂。我告诉过你，我还没有足够接近，但是我正在做了。只是多给我些时间，好吗？"

德拉科皱着眉。她是什么意思，她还没有足够接近？

他听到了某个人的叹息，在听到波特说话后，他想那是他。"金，你知道，我很想给你世界上的所有事件，但是要是这是严肃的怎么办？人们会处在危险中，如果你没有从那两个斯莱特林蠢货那里得到任何东西，这或许是浪费时间。"

"我告诉过你我正在做了！听着，扎比尼现在和我一起很舒服；只是时间问题，他就会透漏些关于马尔福的口风。毕竟，没有人是完美的。我会找出发生了什么事情，好吗？"

德拉科的眼中闪着无法抑制的怒火。那…那…他甚至无法好好地去想想这件事。那么，她总缠着他的真正原因只是获取信息。她也利用布雷斯。他想要走出去扼死她，给她施昏迷咒。他的拳头攥了又松，但是他压抑住了冲动。他们仍然在谈话。

哈利现在开始说话，听上去有点困扰。"很明显正在发生什么，不是吗？他明显已经是个食死徒了，他正计划着伤害城堡里的某个人！金妮，我们没有那个时间！"

"哈利！拜托，你听着。你或许错了，你怎么知道确切知道他打算伤害谁不会有更多好处呢？我保证，我可以做到。我就要完成了。好不好？"

又有一声沉重的叹息，波特说，"好吧，但是更加努力，好吗？"

"当然。"这是轻声回答。

接着就是安静，德拉科知道已经结束了。他觉得他的内心正在同时沸腾与结冰。他完全相信了她！他认为这个小禽兽确实对他的朋友感兴趣。他几乎要窒息了；他觉得很恶心。慢慢咽下所有负面情感，他冲进大礼堂，把大门重重地打开。

忽略了惊讶的注视，他走向布雷斯，抓住他的胳膊，把他从长凳上拖出了大礼堂。他一路拽着他回到了他的私人男学生会主席宿舍，忽略了另一个男孩的抗议和疑问。一进去，他对房间施了免打扰咒，并转过身。

"哦，她想扑进我的怀里，呣？她不是太坏，对吗？告诉我，布雷斯，你把她当作朋友吗？你信任她吗？"

布雷斯震惊地看着他，没有必要问"她"是谁了。慢慢地，他回答，"是的，我把她当作朋友…并且我信任她。"

德拉科嗤之以鼻，现在开始踱步。"人不像你判断的那样好，扎比尼。"

布雷斯皱起了眉。"你在说什么？发生了什么事？"

德拉科立刻转向他，一股脑地将他听到的谈话告诉了他。当他结束后，他发现布雷斯带着一种得意洋洋的"原来如此！"的表情。布雷斯的反应不像德拉科所期望的。

这个男孩揉了揉眼睛，咕哝道，"德拉科，你曾经想过这一切都是她在对波特撒谎吗？"

德拉科瞪着眼睛。"什么？"

"她知道很多，德拉科。我相信，比你想要让她知道的要多。她知道你没有黑魔标记，不是食死徒。对任何一个间谍都是一个大隐私信息，你说不是吗？但是她告诉波特，她没有得到任何信息，一点都没有。你认为为什么会这样？"

德拉科现在开始觉得有些愚蠢。说实话，这个小细节他根本没有注意到，他逻辑中的大漏洞似乎就挂在他眼前，嘲笑着他。"或许因为她很愚蠢。"他最后孤注一掷地咕哝道，试图挽回一些自尊。

布雷斯笑了。"她在为你效劳，朋友。"

德拉科扬起一条眉毛。"你什么意思，为我效劳？"

布雷斯夸张地叹了口气，坐进他时常断言是自己专属的扶手椅中。"你太明显了。"他指着德拉科的左臂，提示道，"我们都知道并讨厌的亲爱的金三角认为你要做些坏事。他们都要将你向邓布利多告发。"

德拉科注视着他，眼睛震惊地睁大，然后愤怒地眯起。"如果你觉得某人好像要剥掉你的皮并在上面撒层盐，你也会那么明显的！"他厉声争辩。"那么他们为什么还不把我交给邓布利多？"

布雷斯对他笑着，一条眉毛上扬。"这个早晨真是不太明亮，对吗？"当德拉科只是愤愤不平地嘟哝时，他叹了口气并说，"如果你知，金妮自请去当个间谍，这样她可以发现所有真相，另外也可以让他们把你送交给邓布利多的计划耽搁一下，直到他们发现更多东西。用最简单的话来说，她在为你拖延。"

德拉科看着他，显然不确定他是否应该相信这个解释。"你似乎对于这个一点也不震惊，你知道很多。这都是非常好的猜测，或者有些什么你愿意告诉我的吗？"

布雷斯笑着，但是只少看上去有些腼腆。"事实上，金妮已经告诉我了。她想得到些关于如何处理梦之队的建议，因为她不能给他们任何真实信息。当然，她来找我要建议。"

德拉科翻了个白眼，咕哝道，"当然。你是个穿闪亮盔甲的该死骑士。"

布雷斯笑着。"又嫉妒了，德拉科？这真成了一个问题。今早小黄鼠狼扑进你等待的怀里还不够吗？"德拉科可以看见布雷斯的眼中闪着笑意。

"很高兴你提起那件事，"德拉科拖长调子说，"因为我要问：该死的那是怎么回事？"

"还以为你会感激它。"布雷斯耸了耸肩，狡诈地笑了。"现在，如果你不介意，我要继续之前被粗鲁打断的早餐了。"

德拉科看着他离开，然后倒在床上，一天的课真是该死。他头痛。

金妮一边走进黑暗的地牢，一边打了个大哈欠。已经快晚上十点了，她刚刚在九点三十左右在图书馆离开扎比尼。他要和她一起完成一个简单得可笑的魔药作业，不足十五分钟就搞定了。他们花费了一个半小时交谈，她认为这才是他想要见她的原因。

她微笑着，想着黑发男孩。她喜欢和他在一起。她喜欢他随意的礼仪和他黑眼睛总是舞动的样子，就好像他知道一些只有自己知道的秘密玩笑。

她的思绪飘回几天前他们在日落时的那场会面。他看她的方式…很古怪。她不是很确定他的眼中藏了什么，但是确实有些什么东西。他把她头发拂到后面的方式，他是怎样的温柔，当说到关于德拉科没有注意到"事情的表面"到底是什么时，他听上去很悲伤…这都引起她的想象。他对她有超出友谊的兴趣？那会是件坏事吗？

她承认，她从他的触碰中感觉不到火花。德拉科以同样的动作触碰她同样的地方，就会让她的皮肤像着了火一样，尽管她仍然不是很确定为什么会那样。她从来没有太认真地考虑过它，而是将它归于荷尔蒙。毕竟，她几乎不了解他。这只是她认识到并迅速忽略的事实。显然，布雷斯让她在身体上没有任何反应。

但是仍然…他让她笑得很多…好吧，不止是很多。她喜欢他温和的人生观，在斯莱特林中是如此独树一帜，并偷偷欣赏他毫不含糊的傲慢、狡猾和机智…这在斯莱特林中很普遍。

她几不可闻地叹了口气。她真的不知道她对他是什么感觉。他是个很好的朋友，仍然惊讶于他的学院和他们的背景，但是她真的看到更多的他吗？

这时，一只手滑到她的腰际，突然将她拽进一间空教室里，打断了她的思绪。当她听到一个很熟悉的声音在她身后轻声念着免打扰咒语时，她就明白了。

翻了个白眼，她转过身面对德拉科·马尔福。"你知道，正常人会说你好来开始。"她不耐烦地提醒他。

他笑了。"我什么时候正常过，韦斯莱？"

惊讶于他随意的态度，她沉默了一会儿，然后欣赏地笑了。"这真是个绝妙的观点，德拉科。"

他明显沉下脸，疲倦地叹了口气。"告诉你多少遍都没有用，不要叫我德拉科，不是吗？"

她甜美地微笑。"确实是…德拉科。"

他看着她笑了。"采取意见…金妮。"

她的眉毛竖了起来。"哇，我现在知道你这次要做什么了。真是太怪异。"

他笑着。"那么你同意停止使用荒谬的名字尝试？"

"当然不！"她强烈地摇着头说，"…德拉科。"在思考后，她补充道。

他翻了个白眼，但是金妮没有错过他嘴角一瞬即逝的微笑。现在，那是可以考虑的事情了。

"我想谢谢你。"他突然说，"默林知道为什么，但是在布雷斯和这讨厌的唠叨回到我的脑海之前，无论那是什么，我都无法安宁。"

她强忍住笑声。"我有一种感觉，你所说的'讨厌的唠叨'可能是良知。"她提示他，一小抹微笑暴露了她的愉悦。

他的脸上露出了反感的表情，好像事实上真的是有这样让他有些恶心的事。现在，金妮大笑出声，因为他的不舒服而无法控制她的笑意。他皱着眉头将双臂抱在胸前，靠在门上，冷冷地看着她，拒绝被打败。但是，他是德拉科·马尔福，她确实不能期盼太多。

"你能对任何事笑出声来，这真让我惊讶。"他拖长声调厌烦地说。"就算布雷斯处在他令人难以忍受的愉快状态时也不能做到这样。"

因为他的话，她又轻轻笑了起来，这样他对她做了一个"知道我什么意思？"的表情。

"你还没有告诉我你为什么感谢我。"在她控制住笑声后，她提醒他。

第一次，他看上去有点不自在。他的肩膀有点下沉，他的胳膊落回身体两侧，然后他迅速地将它们再一次摆出防御的姿势。他语无伦次地咕哝着。

"抱歉，你要说出来。"她漫不经心地说，坐到一张桌子上，因为他…他现在的样子…而高兴。

他轻声咕哝着，但是清了清喉咙说，"在今早我们的…争论之后，我听到了你和波特的谈话。"

金妮觉得失去了脸上所有的血色，恐慌在她体内蔓延。她直接忘记了他把她拽到这里来是为了感谢她。她所能想的就是，噢我的天…他知道了，他知道了，他知道了…他再也不会相信我了！

她刚要张开嘴解释，德拉科打断了她。"没事。布雷斯已经对我说了。显然你不仅是保守我的…呃…'秘密'；你还帮助了不把事情闹到邓布利多那里。因此…谢谢你。"

她带着不加掩饰的惊讶注视着他。他的眼睛紧紧盯着她，拒绝移开目光，显示出让她以为在表面下汹涌的感情。这样控制，她想，惊叹于他冷静的自信。她想，他是否曾经不信任自己过。

终于，她露出了一个微笑，说出了跳进她脑海中的第一件事。"再次为布雷斯感谢默林，"她轻声说，"你永远不会发现我身上发生的事。有时我都不知道这一年没有他会怎么样。"

德拉科似乎紧绷了起来。"你和布雷斯到底是什么关系？"过了一会儿，他问，他的声音中带有明显的紧张。

她古怪地看了他一眼。"呃…我们是朋友，如果那是你的意思。"她觉得一种感觉沉进了她的胃中。如果布雷斯只是对德拉科开一个关于轻信的格兰芬多的玩笑呢？当他不和她在一起时，他真的称她作朋友吗？忍回疑虑，她尽可能漫不经心地问，"怎么，他说了什么关于我的话？"

德拉科明显嗤之以鼻。"他没有承认他永恒的爱情，如果那是你要问的。"他厉声说。看到那冷酷残忍的面具又回到了原处，她十分恐慌。"但是我确信，如果你扑向他的怀抱，他不拒绝和你上床。"

她注视着他，然后落下目光，试图思考。这次她到底做错了什么？她没有触碰他或者说任何关于食死徒的事！这个男孩的雷点是什么？她到底按到了哪个按钮而不自知？

她要反驳她没有谈论任何人的"永恒的爱情"，并且她也不是那种随便和男人上床的人，但是当她抬起头，他已经走了。

第一次，金妮觉得彻底被打败了。她永远，永远不会弄明白他，无论布雷斯对她多有自信。她怎么能，当他转换情绪时，她甚至不知道为什么？不可能知道在他周围应该如何表现！她带着颓丧的心情认为，她永远不可能和他成为朋友。她无法想象建立在鸡蛋壳上的关系。

眼泪从她的脸颊滚落，她静静地举起白旗，漫无目的地跑出了房间。

译者：老规矩，作者的话不翻译，自己看吧~

A/N – okay, before you all start cursing me for how freaking FRUSTRATING Malfoy is haha, please hold out for the next chapter. I promise – things start moving along.


	9. Chapter 9

**第九章****放弃？（****Given Up?****）**

跑出教室和早晨离开公共休息室出奇的相似。两个时间都有一股冷风冻结她的骨头，两次她都感觉到清醒。只是这次，不只是平淡心境—她终于接受自己不可能赢过德拉科。这不难想象，承认它似乎很出奇的容易。德拉科·马尔福不能被拯救，就是那样。

她仍然僵硬地独自站在走廊，只是盯着面前冰冷的石头墙壁。为什么她之前看不到？她应该听从哈利，听从她哥哥，听从赫敏：德拉科·马尔福就像他表现出来那样—一个粗鲁，幼稚，一直很可怕的蠢货。

除了他不是个食死徒…还有，他以自己的方式感谢了她，那个被金妮归为良心声音的"讨厌的声音"。她很困惑。就好像一股风突然将她卷起来，吹走了她的所有情感和连贯的思想，只给她塞回了乱七八糟和不理解。

她战栗着吸了口气，知道她需要和某个人谈谈。她从来不是将心事隐瞒起来的人。但是她能去找谁？不是梦之队的其中一人，毫无疑问，只剩下一个人—熟人，她几乎不与之交谈的前男友…都不是好选择。布雷斯。

没有给自己第二次质疑的时间，她转过身径直跑向地牢。几分钟后，她站在斯莱特林的公共休息室前，但是她立刻想到口令的问题。她大声地呻吟着，将前额抵着石头。当然，口令！我为什么没想到那个…？

"小黄鼠狼姑娘迷路了？"一个模仿德拉科愚蠢拉长调子口气的低沉声音说。

她转过身，看见一个她不认识的男孩对她不怀好意地笑着，眼睛在她身上四处打量。她在此呻吟着，把前额靠回到石头上。真是好…

"或许小黄鼠狼姑娘需要些说明…？"他建议。她觉得他靠的更近了。

她转过身，辱骂就在嘴边，但是当看见这个蠢货靠的有多近时，她轻声尖叫了出来。她靠着墙，而他离她不足一英尺，并正在靠近。她的眼睛盯着他的长袍，她畏缩着。

"滚开，斯莱特林。"她咕哝道。

他的脸因为难看的讥讽表情而扭曲。"你站在斯莱特林的地盘上，漂亮的小黄鼠狼。另外，我听见你说了关于我学院的…"

在通常情况下，她会配合他的讥讽，说一些机智的话，但是现在，他把她困在墙上，她觉得有些幽闭恐惧和一点恐慌。

"走开。"她咬牙切齿地说。

他又糟糕地模仿了德拉科，这次是他的标志性笑容，并且说，"事实上，我在这里舒服的很。"

一个新的男性声音在他们身后响起，这个听上去十分欢快。"我认为你回到公共休息室会更加舒服，不是吗？"

金妮放松地叹了口气。布雷斯。她震惊于他爽朗的语调，但是当她足够近能看清他的脸上，她看见他的眼中闪着愤怒，这也展现在他的表情上。

这个男孩转过身，睁大眼睛看着布雷斯。"我只是找个乐子，扎比尼。你可以分享，行吗？"

扎比尼竖起眉毛，抱着胳膊。很长时间，他只是注视着那个男孩，他的黑眼睛看进他的眼睛。终于，他以平静无波的声音回答，"不，我不这样认为。"

他们两个盯着彼此几秒，然后这个男孩冲金妮咆哮着松开她，冲进了公共休息室，并咕哝着一些关于愚蠢的格兰芬多的话。

金妮看着他离开，然后看向正在向她走来的布雷斯，然后立刻落下泪来，双膝跪在了地上。

她感觉到布雷斯将她抱在怀里，在她的发丝中轻声说一些温柔的保证，并把她抱离地牢。她顺从地在他怀里，任由他把她带去他想要去的地方，不关心那是哪里。最终，他们来到了有求必应室。这次，这个房间很小，只包括一个毛绒沙发和劈啪作响的火炉。

布雷斯坐在沙发上，仍然将她抱在胸前，轻声说，"亲爱的，我知道他吓到你了，但是现在没事了。他不会再碰你了，不是吗？"

金妮还不想谈话。她只是需要依靠。因此她什么也没说，只是将脸埋在他的脖子上，眼泪落在他的胸前，很感激他能紧紧地抱着她。终于，她忍住眼泪和抽噎，然后开口，"不是他。那不是我难过的原因。"

他向后一些，看着她。"我想一定是有些其他事情。发生什么了？"

"马尔福。"她吐出这个名字，好像它是毒药。

布雷斯叹了口气，用胸膛的起伏顷刻之间让金妮靠在他的胳膊上。"好吧，继续说下去。"

"他…他想要为一切感谢我。"她开口，声音有些颤抖。"关于，你知道，为他掩盖的一切事情。因此，他把我拉进了一间空教室。一切都进行得很好！突然，嘭！毫无理由就变成了个混蛋。"

当他再一次紧紧地抱住她时，她无法看到他的脸，但是她感觉到他皱起了眉。这一定是布雷斯现在在做的事情。

"我相信是有原因的。"他轻声坚持。

她推开他，以便她能看着他。"那不是重点，"她试图解释。"重点是，我们永远不可能成为朋友，我现在意识到了。当我那样想时，我是在和自己开玩笑。我无法处理一个如此反复无常的人。如果我知道是怎么引发的还好，但是我不知道！我仍然不知道那时发生了什么。我放弃了，布雷斯。严肃地说，我拒绝再次尝试。他可以去成为一个食死徒并死在战争中，我不在乎。"

"吉妮维娅！"布雷斯斥责道，"你不是那个意思。"

她注视了他一会儿，然后她的肩膀挫败地垮了下来。"你是对的，"她轻声说，"关于食死徒的那部分。但是我确实是放弃了。我不能再做下去了，布雷斯。我知道你说它十分艰难，但是默林…"

她一边说，眼泪一边再次从眼中落下。她觉得很可怜。吉妮维娅·韦斯莱不是那种轻易放弃的人，她确实同情德拉科。每个人都需要某个人。但是真是太他妈糟糕了。

布雷斯伸出手擦去她的眼泪，他的另一只胳膊仍然将她搂在怀里，她看见他的眼中充满了与她那天看到的相同的东西。她的心脏因为他脸上的关切和眼中的忧虑膨胀起来。

没有多想，她把手放到他的颈后，轻声说，"布雷斯。"然后，她把他拉向她，坚定地覆上他的唇。他僵硬了一会儿，然后发出一声歉意的声音，推开了她。

"亲爱的…"他轻声说，听上去很难过，"你也不是这个意思。"

"如果我不是这个意思，我就不会这样做。"她争辩。

他悲伤地微笑着，用他空闲的手温柔地抚摸着她的头发。"是的，你是，并且你做了。你对我不是那种感觉，我们都知道。"

她看着他的眼睛。"但是…我想…你的表现…你似乎…"她咬着嘴唇，觉得自己很傻，"我以为你喜欢我。"

"我当然喜欢你。我像是成人一样喜欢你。但是…不像爱。如果我让你相信有不同，那么抱歉。"

她觉得眼泪滑下她的脸颊。"那么…当你说一些像是德拉科拥有我很幸运，一些人总是看不见好东西，那是什么意思？"

"就是我说的意思。我很失望德拉科没有意识到他从你身上得到了什么。"

"哦。"她轻声喃喃。她突然觉得想要逃跑，跑得越远越好。她不敢相信自己多么愚蠢。她刚刚亲吻了布雷斯·扎比尼！那会毁掉你拥有的一段良好友谊，她阴沉地想。她想要站起来，但是他强壮的胳膊将她搂回了他怀里，抱住她。

"哦，不，你别这样，"他严厉地说，"你不用逃跑，让这成为我们之间的尴尬。"

"布雷斯，让我走，"她说，但是她的声音疲惫并缺少任何真正的说服力。"我只是成了个傻瓜，当一个女孩让一个人知道她喜欢他，而他却没有响应她的感情，她就应该离开。"

他叹了口气。"亲爱的，看着我，"他命令。她这样做了，他看上去非常严肃，尽管她放松地看着他的眼睛后面仍然闪烁着些许幽默。"你能诚恳地说你对我的感觉吗，或者你只是认为我喜欢你，你在寻找一些自在？"

她眯起眼睛，打算争辩，喊出她不需要某个人来使她自在，但是她制止住了自己。她喜欢他吗？她喜欢和他消磨时间，他很擅长逗人乐…但是那是在大多数朋友中都能发现的质量。叹了口气，她意识到他是对的。她想要那样感觉，但是她不能。

"我认为是第二种，"她带着挫败的表情承认。看向他，她把头歪向一边，说，"但是你怎么知道哪个？你可以坦诚地告诉我你为什么缺少我所关心的那种感情，你知道。"

他调皮地微笑。"因为你显然迷恋着德拉科·马尔福。"

她跳出他的怀抱并站了起来，睁大震惊的眼睛看着他。"什么？！布雷斯，我只是试着和他做朋友。我对那个该死的蠢货没有任何模糊的感情！"

他笑着把她拽到他旁边坐下。"哦，拜托，我看见你们两个跳舞的样子，我看见之后你脸上的表情。你很快乐。（译者注：学习了个很有趣的词组，on cloud nine，极其快乐的意思。）并且看见了你看他的方式，我看见你看我的方式，它们…不是很相近。"

她注视着他，她的嘴张着，然后布雷斯低声笑着温柔地为她合上。她回想德拉科触摸她时使她体内静脉中燃烧的火。她回想她如何忽略这种情感。她总是认为他们没有结果…德拉科·马尔福…很疯狂。

她皱着眉。"我真的不这样认为，布雷斯。"她说，但是甚至她自己都觉得听上去不自信。

他什么也没说，只是扬起眉毛，给了她一个表情，似乎在说"你在愚弄你自己吗？"，她恼怒地盘起腿，环抱胳膊。

"无论怎样都没关系。"她厉声说，"我甚至不能和他成为朋友，更别提…你说的那样了。"

"告诉我你们谈论了什么，当他…你知道。"布雷斯催促道，忽视了她的话。

"你真是古怪的可以。"想了一会儿，她说。"他说你告诉他关于我愚蠢的间谍角色，并且我说了一些类似于感谢布雷斯，然后他就变得…很粗鲁。他问我们是什么关系，我说我们只是朋友，我猜想他为什么会提起这个，想着你是否说了什么，我问是否你这样做了。他说你没有坦白你不渝的爱，但是如果我想…"她红了脸，但是忍下尴尬。"他说，如果我想，他确信你会和我上床。"

布雷斯呻吟着，用手捂住脸。"去他妈的，德拉科。"他在手掌中抱怨着。

"怎么了？"她问。

他叹了口气，看着她，他的一边嘴角露出了一个微笑。"德拉科这是在…嫉妒。我很确信他希望你因为他感谢你而感激他，而你对我表现出感激而不是…"他声音渐低。"他已经认为你对我有兴趣。"

她看着他，嘴张成"O"型。"好吧，"几秒钟后，她说，"那解释了许多。"

他大笑着点头，然后站起来，把手递给她，将她也拉起来。"我很愿意待在这里和你聊天，亲爱的，但是快到宵禁的时间了。你最好回你的塔楼去。"

她做了个鬼脸，但是赞同地点了点头。

"但是你能告诉我些事情吗？"布雷斯问。"你仍然坚持不再对马尔福尝试了？"

金妮盯着她的脚。"布雷斯…那太难了…"

他突然抓住她的下巴，强迫她的眼睛看着他的。"你知道它会很难，"他轻声提醒她。

"但是…我无法想象。"

"我不想听借口。我警告过你，但是你不听，现在，你陷得如此之深，已经不能优雅地抽身离开。"他沉默了一会儿，然后叹了口气，松开了她的下巴。"我了解你，如果你就这样退出，你以后会怨恨自己的…你会彻底征服他。"

说完，布雷斯转过身离开，留下她独自思考。思索着…

金妮坐在魔药课上，魔药已经完成，观察着她周围的学生。布雷斯今天不在，因为一些他的"精神问题"，她很无聊。自从她"放弃"德拉科以来，几乎有一个星期了，让她放松的是，第二天，布雷斯表现的像什么都没有发生过。他没有再次提起那个吻或者她的屈服。说实话，她不确信对于后者，她应该对他说些什么。她没有真正下决心。

确实，这十分让她困扰。但是当她现在看着德拉科，她感觉到通常的担忧和预感。他正在皱眉，好像布雷斯不在他身边，而且他极力避开潘西时经常做的。只是看着他，就让她的心脏微微膨胀起来，她非常想拥抱他或者其他事情…任何可以看见他的眼睛再次亮起来的事情。

现在，他完全忽略了帕金森，将头从女孩那里转开。不幸的是，当他将目光转向她的方向时，正好与她相对。他扬起眉毛，唇上露出微微的讥笑。她的眼睛眯起来，生气地想要移开目光，这时，她看到他的讥笑消失，脸上露出一种恐慌的表情。她看着那双银色眼睛充满害怕，就好像他咬到了舌头。此时她才注意到，他紧紧地抓着他左臂上的一处。

哦不，当意识到发生了什么时，她想。上次发生这种事时，班级是空的，但是现在…她回头望着金三角，十分感激他们现在心不在焉，但是当她的目光转回德拉科，她可以发现他明显在挣扎。疼痛加剧。他已经尽了力，但是在人们开始发现之前，他能坚持多久呢？

没有多加考虑，她突然站起来，开始不受控制地咳嗽。教室里的所有人都将注意力转向她，她只是咳嗽的更加厉害，抓着她的腹部，好像它让她难受，假装她的身体保守疾病摧残。

她抬起头，盯着德拉科的眼睛，静静地示意他利用她为他创造的这个机会，她的头几不可见地向门口示意，然后爆发出了另一声骇人的咳嗽。他轻轻地点了点头，毫不引人注意地离开了教室。她给了她所希望的，这是个好开始，然后，她镇定了下来。

"韦斯莱小姐。"斯内普冷冰冰地说，"在对我的课堂造成更大的扰乱之前，你能去医院吗？"

迅速抓住机会，她立刻点了点头，轻声道，"好的，先生。"几乎是跑出了教室，希望能赶上德拉科。当然，她没有。她给了他足够的时间去他想去的地方。

沉下脸，她想起哈利曾经说过，他跟着他去了猫头鹰棚屋，于是她决定试一试。她到达那里时，他正要离开。他站在楼梯顶上，她向上走了几步。他已经比她高上许多，因为楼梯的辅助，他十分令人生畏。似乎好长一段时间，他们都在凝视彼此，然后，德拉科终于清了清喉咙。

"谢谢你。"他嘶哑地咕哝，"我真的那么明显？"

她对他轻轻微笑。"不太明显…除非你注意了。"

他扬起眉毛，顽皮地看着她。"那么你注意了？"

她的脸红了，但是没有移开目光。"是的。"她诚实地回答。

他只是看着她，然后摇了摇头。"好吧，无论如何，谢谢你。"他重复道，然后开始从她身边走过。她挡住了他的路。

"我对布雷斯不感兴趣。"她直言不讳地对他说，完全没有考虑得不得体。

他的眉毛扬了起来。"你多么好呀。"他慢吞吞地说。

"我只是认为你或许想知道，"她窘迫地喃喃。她的眉毛皱了起来。"德拉科…你真的讨厌我吗？"她迅速地想，自己是不是有些太直接了，但是她抹去了这个想法。她的所有战略都不知去了哪里。为什么不试试这个途径呢？

他看着她，好像她疯了一样。"什么？"

她注视着他的眼睛，走向他，这样，他们之间的距离只有几英尺。她没有将目光移开，她重复道，"你真的讨厌我吗？"

他沉默了一会儿，然后最终开口道，"不。"

她的眉毛惊讶地扬起。说实在的，她以为他会说他当然讨厌她，她正在打算试图研究他的情绪并判断他是否说谎。但是这…这太让她震惊了。

"什么？"她问。

他现在盯着她头顶的某点。"我说，不，我不讨厌你。"

她的脸上慢慢浮现出微笑，最终转变成开怀的笑容。他不愉快地看着她。"哦天啊，韦斯莱，你开始和扎比尼如此相像。"

她大笑，没有多想就伸出胳膊搂住他的脖子，紧紧地抱住他。他的整个身体变得僵硬，他就站在那里。当他的身体轻轻放松，他的胳膊随意地环住她的腰，她开始想，这是否是个错误。她将他拉得更近，然后她慢慢地松开他，后退几步。

她握住他的左手，并攥紧它。"你知道，我一直打算问关于这个的事，德拉科。我无法在不知道我是否不经意说明了错误的一方时来帮助你。"

她感觉到他的紧绷，他抽回手。"我已经告诉过你我不是食死徒。"他暴躁地厉声说。

"不知道，但是你显然在做某些事，就我所说，除非我知道我在做正确的事情，否则我不能继续帮你。"

他嗤之以鼻。"你是多么的格兰芬多。我确实不必告诉你任何事。"

她耸了耸肩。"我不能强迫你，但是我们都知道，你欠我很多，德拉科·马尔福。今天不是我第一次帮你掩盖。你真的想欠一个韦斯莱一大笔债？"

他带着几乎恐吓的目光注视着她的眼睛。就好像他的脑海中有某些具体目的，或像是他正在尝试看穿她没有意识到的某些东西。金妮觉得有些恐慌，她的脖子和脸颊覆上一层粉红。他显然注意到了，因为他的眉毛扬了起来，露出了一小抹微笑。他靠近她，弯下腰，直到他的嘴唇与她的耳朵平齐。

"那么你不喜欢布雷斯？"他用低沉沙哑的声音问。

用力地吞咽了一下，觉得有些眩晕，她摇了摇头。这是怎么回事？他是怎么从她拥抱他时的僵硬变成了…这样？当她感觉到他的手放在她的背上时，她跳了起来，几乎立刻脸红了。她的呼吸梗在喉咙里，努力不去闭上眼睛。

"那么你喜欢谁呢，小黄鼠狼？"他轻声问，嘴唇戏谑地擦过她的耳朵。他离她如此近，她可以感觉到他每说一句话时胸腔的震动。

找到了她的声音，她轻声说，"没有人。"

他的嘴唇卷成一个微笑，抵着她的下巴，没有任何缘由，她因为穿过她的感觉而颤抖。

"羞耻。"这是他唯一的回答。然后，他突然直起身，对她点了点头就离开了，好像什么都没有发生。

她震惊地看了他几秒，拼命试图整理刚才发生的事情，然后她明白了。"嗨！"她对他离开的背影叫道，"站在那里，马尔福！"

他慢慢地转过身，一只眉毛竖起。"怎么？"

她抱着胳膊，撅起屁股。"好尝试，但是没有用。我仍然想要知道你发生了什么。"

他的嘴角因为愉快而翘起，他轻声笑了。"固执的人，不是吗，黄鼠狼？"

她瞪了他一眼，优雅地走向他，下巴高高抬起。"是的，我是。但也不愚蠢，因此别来那些滑稽的东西。"她戳着他的胸膛，加强了警告。

他做了个鬼脸，摩擦那处，翻了个白眼。尽管他仍然微笑着，明显很愉快。"好的，那么来吧。"

她疑惑地看了他一眼，他没有注意到，因为他已经转过身背对着她。"去哪里？"她跟上他问道。

他低下头看着她，她看到他的眼中闪着愉快的光芒。"一些私密的地方。你不会期望我在公共场合立刻将一切讲出来吧？"

她叹了口气，好像她十分困扰，但是默默承认他的话是正确的。"那么…我们要去哪里？"

他不在意地挥了挥手，唇上仍然挂着一抹微笑。"你会知道的。"


	10. Chapter 10

**第十章****无论如何，盟友（****Allies, Anyway****）**

德拉科迅速低声说出他男学生会主席宿舍的口令，走了进去。迅速检查了一下，发现它还挺象样；几本书和羊皮纸摊在桌子上，一些魁地奇工具放在角落里，但是没什么糟糕的。他转过身，发现金妮仍然站在门口，带着一些不安看着里面。

"你的私人宿舍？"她迟疑地问。

德拉科只是耸了耸肩。"我说想找个私密的地方。还有什么比私人宿舍更好了呢？"当她仍然没有反应，他翻了个白眼说，"噢天啊，韦斯莱，这是个卧室，不是地牢。"

她瞪了他一眼，走了进去，因为肖像画在她身后砰得一声关上而颤抖。他看着她环顾他的房间，毫不掩饰地打量着她的周围。这个房间不出意料，以银色和绿色为主题。他的床，墙壁，他的床幔都是深翡翠绿色，而他的床单，枕头和墙边则是暗银色。他的橡木桌子和黑色皮扶手椅放在淡棕色长毛绒地毯上，让冰冷的石头变得舒适。

"不错。"她点着头说。

"很高兴你的赞许。"他假笑着评论。

忽略他的话，她立刻走向他的床并爬了上去，盘腿坐在中央。他的眉毛竖了起来。

"你让自己在我的床上如此舒服，真是糟糕。"他嘲讽地说。

"只是看上去很舒服，我难以抗拒。"她开玩笑道，她焦糖色眼中的调皮闪光背叛了她无辜的表情。

他翻了个白眼，毫不客气地坐进了扶手椅里，用手揉着头发。"让我们来解决它。你想知道什么？"

在回答前，她似乎考虑了一会儿这个问题。"事实上，很多事情。首先，为什么在教室时，你本来怀着良好的意图向我道谢，可又突然对我粗鲁？"

他带着毫不掩饰的惊讶看着她。"从你所有想问我的事情中，你想知道那个？"

"其他问题会在接下来问的。我认为我们应该从小的开始，你知道，在深入到沉重的部分前会舒服一些。现在先暂停，回答我的问题。"

摇了摇头，德拉科回想那个问题。"我不确定。我一定需要个原因吗？"

"是的，"她没有任何犹豫地回答。停了一下，她把头歪到一边，问，"想知道布雷斯的观点吗？"

"了解扎比尼，不，我不想知道。"他对她说，漫不经心地转向一边，将腿搭在扶手椅的一边扶手上，来获取更多的舒适。

"呃…那真是糟糕，因为我无论如何都要告诉你。他认为你是在嫉妒，因为我表示了对他的感激而不是你所想的对你。"

德拉科嗤之以鼻。"黄鼠狼，我为什么要嫉妒？"

"那你告诉我。"她立刻反驳。

他盯着她看了好一会儿，带着些许可笑，这让她下定决心迎视他的目光。最终，他夸张地叹了口气，然后说，"好吧，当我试图努力变得礼貌时，我确实有些气恼—那不常发生，如你所说—我没有从你那里得到任何褒奖。"

她微笑着，但是他在她眼中发现了些遗憾。"抱歉。我没有想到。我只是太震惊你真的相信我不是故意让你考虑你的行为。"

他的手漫不经心地挥了挥。"没什么。下个问题。"

"你为什么要感谢我？那似乎不是个非常马尔福式的行为。"

"呃，那听上去确实令人愉快。"他慢吞吞讥笑地说，她脸红了，似乎在静静地责备自己。

"我很感激，并且非常高兴你这样做了，我只是很好奇。"她解释。她的眼睛因为他的讥笑而眯起。"你已经可以停止让我觉得内疚了。"

他的讥笑更大了。"得到一种发现我思想游戏的诀窍，不是吗，黄鼠狼？"她傲慢地抬起下巴，决定让她看起来更自以为是，他补充道，"尽管我可以说，你花了许多时间才发现我用来避免你审讯的小把戏。"

她的脸颊和脖子因为他提到在猫头鹰棚屋外的"诱惑"而变成了可爱的玫瑰色，她心烦意乱地咕哝了些什么，他笑着说"显然"。她的脸更红了，德拉科发现他很喜欢她因为他的明显影响而不自在，但是她立刻转变了话题。

"擦掉你脸上的表情，回答问题。"她厉声说，"你为什么觉得需要感谢我？"

沮丧地叹了口气，现在他的乐趣显然结束了，他耸了耸肩说，"没有其他人掺和进来，这一切就已经足够糟糕了。我发现你的帮助，呃，很有用…尽管我最近才发现。我希望因为我对你的感谢，来鼓励你继续。"

她理解地点了点头，她的手抓紧膝盖。"啊，这就明白了。想要未来的帮助，我的意思是。有那么一瞬，我想或许德拉科·马尔福是有心的。"她的声音讥讽而调侃，她冲他的方向露出一个心照不宣的笑容。

"真是抱歉让你失望了。"他懒散地慢吞吞地说，漫不经心地研究着他的指甲。他用余光发现她翻了个白眼，他轻轻微笑。"下个问题。"

"当你说你不讨厌我时，你是真诚的？或者你只是试图博得更多的帮助？"

他考虑了一会儿，想着各个选择。她的解释比真相更恰当，他知道，但是因为某些原因，他不真的想对这件事说谎。"我说的是实话。"他谨慎地慢慢说道。

她再次把头歪向一边，让她的头发从背部滑到肩膀上，在脖子上显出柔和曲线。德拉科出神地看着松散的卷发垂下，她的头发与肉桂色的皮肤形成鲜明对比，接着，他结束了胡思乱想，默林该死的名义，他在想些什么。将他的目光从她脸上收回，他集中注意力听她所说的话。"—讨厌格兰芬多，尤其是韦斯莱。为什么我不一样？"

知道了她的话中主旨，他耸了耸肩说，"很难讨厌对你帮助很大的人，无论是不是韦斯莱。"

他觉得她对这个解释看起来有些失望，但是她立刻抹去了这种想法，开始有些坐立不安。他扬起一条眉毛，但是什么也没说，等着她解决困扰她的事情。她再次咬着嘴唇，他又陷入了看着她用牙咬着嘴唇的出神状态，担心它们被咬破。似乎做了个决定，她伸直腿来到床边，跪起来示意他加入她。现在，他的两条眉毛都竖了起来，他看着她有些忧虑的表情。

冷淡地耸了耸肩，好像他并没有十分感兴趣，他优雅地站了起来，坐在床垫上，一条腿压再身下，另一条垂在一边。"有什么想和我分享一张床的特殊原因吗，黄鼠狼？"

她翻了个白眼。"是的，但是我相信不是你正在想的那个原因。"他只是嘲讽的笑笑，她再次翻了个白眼，然后接近他。她的纤巧的手指穿过他的手指，她轻柔地将俘获的左手拉向她。很轻是为了不吓到他，他这样认为，她把她的另一只手迟疑地放在胳膊上的布料上，对他扬起眉毛，静静地请求许可。

德拉科做了个深呼吸，咕哝道，"我还以为你不管它了呢。"

她悲伤地对他微笑着说，"我知道你会…但是如果我不知道，我就不能再帮助你。这是你的选择。如果你不想让我知道，我会立刻走开并且永远不提起…但是如果你那样决定，别期待任何来自我的恰当时刻突然出现的咳嗽。"

他注视着她，过了很长的几秒。"如果我说不，你一定会立刻离开并且永远不再问，"他对仍然被她抓着的胳膊示意，"再说一次？"

"我一定会，"她盯着他的眼睛肯定。"这是你的选择。"她重复。

他叹了口气，用他空闲的手揉了揉头发。"你要知道，知道更多只会把你带进更大的危险中。我相信你已经猜到，我陷入的不是一个无风险的事件。"

"你是对的，我已经猜到了许多，我真的没问题。一点危险不会把我吓倒。我对你说过了，不是吗？"她对他露出了一个灿烂的笑容，短暂地握了握他的手指。

"但是为什么？你为什么要让自己陷入这个冒险？你想得到什么？"德拉科问，这确实让他困惑。

她轻轻叹了口气，第一次移开了目光，选择看着他们相扣的手指。她开始用拇指在他手掌上划着小圈，她轻声说，"所有人都需要某个人，德拉科。你需要某个人来说明你处理所有这些…或许我只是需要某个人来需要我。"

他注视着她；在一百万年中，他都没有期望能听到如此直言不讳、毫不掩饰的诚实。她的拇指仍然在他的手中划着圈，他看见她再次用牙齿咬着下唇。有那么一瞬，他有一种强烈的想要伸出手将她的小身体抱在怀里的欲望，想告诉她，他需要她，只要能让她固执的脸上很少出现的那种脆弱表情消失。拼命压抑下这种冲动，他给了她第二个最好的东西。

"你可以看。"他说，他的声音僵硬紧绷。她抬起头看着他的眼睛，她把弄着他的袖子边，但是没有移动。"继续，"他催促，冲着他的胳膊点头。

她慢慢地把手掌放在他的手腕上，她的另一只手仍然握着他的手，把袖子推开。他移开了目光，不想看见藏在下面的东西或是她的反应。 袖子现在在他的肘部，她没有任何动作或声音。过了几秒，她用指尖轻轻地触摸着他被污损的那处皮肤，他低下头看着她的脸。

她的眉毛困惑地皱了起来，但不同的是，她没有表现出太多的想法。他的眼睛看着她用手指划过他胳膊上的马尔福家徽。

"我不明白。"她最终轻声说。

"黑魔王有个…限定…只有已经从学校毕业的男女巫师才可以加入到他的队伍中。然而，我父亲渴望讨好他，并要表现出我的忠诚。"他停顿了一下，记忆向他袭来。"当他那样做时，让马尔福纹章灼烧。"

她真的不能展现出不困惑了。"灼烧？就像…"

德拉科看着她的眼睛。"就像黑魔标记。就像它。"

她深吸了一口气，然后慢慢地呼出。"但是…我仍然不明白。它的目的是什么呢？为什么它伤害到了你？"

他挪动了一下，发现谈论这个比他所期望的更简单。他以为面前的这个小红毛会突然扇他一巴掌然后冲出房间，但是尽管命运笼罩在他头顶，他发现把这说出来还是很好的。

"它也像黑魔标记一样起作用。马尔福纹章，像黑魔标记一样被运用，它象征着我属于黑魔王。我想你可以说这是种'训练'标记。就像一件事情的准备。我必须补充，无论何时他或我父亲想要联系时，它都会灼烧，很疼。大多数时间只是我父亲给我传递信息。有时是我父亲想要信息。黑魔王只用过一次—他通知我接受真正'标记'来代替这个的官方时间。"

金妮瞪大眼睛看着他，就好像她处在哭泣或者尖叫的边缘，他不缺定是哪个。

"后悔你问了，嗯？"他咕哝着，避开她的目光。他不确信为什么，但是他无法忍受它们中的失望。

"那么…哈利是对的…你真的是…他们中的一员。虽然在训练中，但是仍然是他们之中的一员。"过了一会儿，她轻声说，听上去十分挫败。

德拉科不自在地动了一下，第一次注意到金妮已经放开了他的手。"不是必然…这是最艰难的部分。"他盯着她的眼睛，希望他的话语能让她明白。"在我说更多之前，我想要你相信我，金妮。"他严肃地开口，没有注意到他用了她的名字来热烈期盼这个女孩相信他。"我不想要那种人生。我不想变成一个食死徒，我也不想这样。"他指着他仍然光裸的胳膊。"你相信吗？"

他看着她有意地避开他的目光，轻声说，"我不知道，马尔福…"

听到她叫出他的姓氏，他几乎明显地畏缩了一下。在听她叫了许久"德拉科"以后，它听起来是那么的不自然，他发现自己不想再次听到它。觉得绝望，同时也在考虑他为什么会感觉绝望，他把手放在她的脸上，强迫她看着他。

"如果我真的打算跟随他们为我指定的道路，我为什么还要对你这么诚实呢？"他问，试图抓住她的逻辑。

她看着他的目光，尽管他不知道，她记得又一次，当她和这个男孩最好的朋友坐在外面的一棵树下，她用同样的理由来使他相信她说的是实话。如果他不相信她，她会怎样？做了个深呼吸，金妮点点头。"我相信你，德拉科。"她确实是。

他叹了口气，显然放松了下来，感激地把手放下。"你的脑中别有任何先入为主的想法，我突然变得英雄主义或者任何轻微类似于你宝贵的波特。"他冷冰冰地警告。"我可不关心麻瓜或者泥巴种们会怎么样。我只是不想把我的自由交给一个疯子，或者帮助那个疯子赢得更多的权力，以便让他更多地控制我的人生。"他厉声说。"当然，这个疯子是伏地魔。"在想了想后，他补充道。

金妮微笑着，然后突然变得严肃起来。"我不期望你像哈利一样，默林知道，这个学校里不需要两个他。对于我们来说，他已经足够正义了。"她停顿了一下，确信他正在听她接下来的话。"你不必走向光明面，但你也不能去黑暗面。"

德拉科着实不知所措。他在脑海中设想了一百种可能发生的情况，大多数包括来自金妮手掌的疼痛…或者魔杖…或者两者都有；他从来没想过这样公然的接纳。这几乎紧紧缠住了他的脑袋。他被她的声音拉出了空想。

"那么当你抓住胳膊…它疼痛时因为你爸爸或者神秘人召唤你？"

他点头。

"还有…通常只是他们传递信息给你？"

他再次点头。

"但是你说，有时他想要信息…什么样的信息？"

德拉科叹了口气。"如果你问我是不是个间谍，那么我是。我的处境和你讽刺的相似。你告诉梦之队你从我身上什么都没得到，只需要些耐心，关于邓布利多、金三角和整个学校，我基本是告诉我父亲同样的话。"

她显然明白了许多，金妮慢慢地点头，眼睛盯着德拉科头顶上的某点。"那么对于黑魔标记你打算怎么办？你打算怎么避免它？"

懒懒地舒展了一下身体，德拉科躺在床上，靠在枕头上，他的手放在脑后。"那真是个问题，不是吗？呃，在我设法避免那个真的后，还有怎么去除这个该死的临时标记。"

金妮不可置信地看着他。"你的意思是你还一点计划都没有？"

"对。"他干巴巴地承认。

"那…邓布利多知道这件事吗？"

"不。除非我真的非常绝望，否则我不想把那个老头子牵扯进来。毕竟，我仍然有许多时间，还没到绝望的程度。"

"那么…布雷斯和我是唯一知道的人，当然，除了你父亲和伏地魔。"

"对。"

金妮恼怒地躺倒，她的头放在床脚。"那么…这很糟糕，不是吗？"

"我完全同意你，黄鼠狼。"德拉科笑着赞同。

她沉默了许久，他任由寂静在他们之间蔓延。他发现这出奇的舒适，只是和她在一起。通常，如果他和一个女孩单独在他的宿舍，虽然他们都在床上，他会觉得尴尬…就好像他要做些什么。现在，没有那种紧张感。

他觉得身下的床下陷，他睁开了眼睛，看见金妮再次盘着腿坐起来，胳膊肘放在膝盖上，手捧着下巴。她的眉毛皱了起来，她似乎在非常努力的思考。他让她去考虑它，相信她不想在中途被打断。

"呃…没有想明白，因为你还不想把邓布利多教授扯进来，我想不明白。"她对他轻轻微笑着。"看？你愿意告诉我吗？这是很大的帮助。"

"我不期望你能想出奇妙的解决方法。"他严肃地对她说。"事实上，对于你，我不期望任何。我希望你相信我，但是除此之外，没有其他了。别觉得你现在一定要背负什么重担。"

她皱着眉。"但是那是友谊的要点，对吧？背负其他人的重担？"

德拉科扬起眉毛。"我不了解你，韦斯莱，但是我不打算背负任何你的重担。对于我的，你可以做任何想做的事。"他几乎是皱起脸说这些话，后悔说出它们，高估了韦斯莱的怒火。

相反，她的笑声充满了房间，似乎缠绕在他周围。他一时被这些声音吸引了。这不同于他平常听其他女孩的那种高声尖笑，但是它也不轻柔。它只是一种纯粹情感的抒发，大声、诚恳、饱满，不刺耳或无法忍受。

"德拉科·马尔福，你真是独一无二。"她喘着气说，她的笑声转为轻笑。

迄今为止，德拉科的人生中处理过许多事。他面对过伏地魔大人，像一个牲口那样被烙上自己的纹章，还有一些其他超出常理的事情。他从来没有对这种事有准备。这时，一个人应该说些什么？大致来说，他坦白地说出来，并告诉她，他不打算回报她的友谊，至少不以正常的形式，而她大笑起来。

他的灰眼睛盯着她，专注地微微眯起，试图解读她。她大胆地迎视着他的目光，不再显现出一点害怕。终于，放弃他现在考虑的这个不可能的任务，他翻了个白眼，抓住她的手，粗鲁地将她拉下来躺在他旁边。她发出一声惊讶的尖叫，但是并没有抵抗。

"你疯了，你知道吗？"他毫不客气地说，动了一下，以便他能面对着她。

她的脸上慢慢露出微笑。"或许吧。你介意吗？"

他打量了她一会儿，严肃地考虑这个问题。"不，不，事实上，我一点都不介意。疯狂的人总是最有趣的。"他再一次仰面躺在枕头上，用手支撑着脑袋。

她笑着模仿他的姿势，满足地叹了口气。"想知道一些有趣的事情？"过了一会儿，她问。

"那与我说的有关吗？"他叹了口气。

"大概没有。"她若有所思地点头说。"无论如何，另一天，就是在教室里，你因为布雷斯而像个十足的傻瓜吗？"他看见她转过头观察他的反应，但是他没有动，忽视了她。他可以看见她有些失落地噘起嘴，但是她继续说，好像她没有停下来过。"之后，我认为你永远不会接纳我，那是无望的。而现在，我在你的床上，躺在你身边。生活多么奇妙，不是吗？"

德拉科哼了一声，没有拒绝她刚刚给他的明显开端。"对于你是。我现在可以想象一些曾经和一起在床上的女孩。"

听到她因为困扰而挫败地叹了口气，他忍住笑意。"你知道我是什么意思，你这个蠢货。"

转过身，用胳膊肘支起身子，他低头看着她。"你知道，我决定容忍你的存在只是因为你今天帮了我。你不认为你对我表现的有些太随意了吗？我们还没有完全休战。你应该严肃地争取它。"

她在他的枕头上躺的很舒服，甚至没有打算改变姿势。她的眼睛闭着，她还在微笑着。"我可以，呣？"当他没有回答，她叹了口气。"德拉科，告诉我离开。"她没有睁开眼睛，轻声命令。

他的眉毛竖了起来。"什么？"

"告诉我离开。"

他的眉毛迷惑地皱了起来。"为什么？"

"就这样做。"她冷冷地回答。

他的第一本能是告诉她去这样做。她发现了他的秘密。她在这里的目标已经完成，她正在帮他为她的离去而找到一个机会。足够古怪，但是他发现自己并不真的想让她离开。这个玩笑真的很有趣，他发现她的坦率让他发生了个新变化。

最终，他开了口，清晰而坚定。"不。"

她笑着睁开一只眼睛。"这就对了。"

一时间，他显然很困惑。到底发生了什么？然后他明白了。她刚刚转了个弯证明他不介意她的存在，让他对于让她"争取"的警告不那么合理。他低声地咆哮着，或许除了布雷斯没有人会被这个声音吓到，她轻声地笑了。

"你应该在斯莱特林。"他再一次躺回去，咕哝道。

更大声地笑了起来，她睁开眼睛，环顾着房间。突然，她的眼睛盯着他挂在书桌上的表。"天啊！"她叫着从床上跳下来，用手揉着头发。"我的魔咒课要迟到了！我无法相信自己竟然忘了要上课！德拉科，我的书包在哪儿？"

德拉科认为她现在的样子很有趣。她的脸因为担忧而通红，她的头发仍然因为躺过他的枕头而乱七八糟。当她慌乱地寻找着丢失的书包时，她的牙再次轻轻地咬着她的下唇，他意识到，这一定是她焦虑时的一种习惯。

"韦斯莱。"他轻声叫道，当她没有回答时，他提高了声音。"韦斯莱。"

她立刻转过身面对他笑嘻嘻的脸，他静静地指着他的魁地奇工具，那里放着她的书包。放松地叫出声，她抓起它，看上去要立刻冲出房间，但她突然踌躇着改变了主意。她快速跑向他，动作快得让他来不及做出反应，她用胳膊紧紧环住他的肩膀，那么的快，几乎开始的一瞬就结束了。

"朋友，对吧？"她充满希望地问，她伸出手，脸上带着几乎害羞的微笑。

他不确定地看着伸出来的胳膊。"盟友。"他握住她的手，轻声纠正。

他没有错过从她脸上一闪而过的失落表情，但是她耸了耸肩，给了他最后一个微笑，然后跑出了房间，头发和书包飞扬在她身后。德拉科看了一会儿她从中消失的肖像画。因为整个经历而觉得十分震惊，在意识到开始之前，他已经深陷其中。


End file.
